The Way They're Not
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: "To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live."_

"So what's this secretive reporting job you were offered." Thalia asked, her icy blue eyes filled with amusement and curiosity. I smiled proudly, and flicked my blonde curls behind my ear. My first job ever, well internship. But this could make me set for being a top reporter of the Olympus times, which was the highest quality newspaper in New York City. I sighed dreamily, I would finally breakaway from my horrible family. I waved the thought away. Now was the time to celebrate, the best celebration we could have in Piper's mansion.

"Yeah," Piper said. "Is it going undercover to a male strip club?" At the time, I was in the middle taking a long chug of coke, which I spat out immediately. Fortunately, it didn't hit anyone and I grabbed a napkin and began wiping my stained shirt. It was no biggie, I didn't even like this shirt anyway. Thalia raised an accusing eyebrow at Piper, who still looked confused.

"What?" Piper said defensively. "Who wouldn't want to do an article on that?" Thalia grinned mischievously, and I smacked her arm in return. She glared at me, but there was a smile stretched out across her lips. Piper's violet eyes lit up again as she opened her mouth.

"So back to the topic, what did the Olympians assign you on?" Ah, the Olympians. Twelve adults who had come up with the idea of a newspaper based all upon Greek Mythology, hence their names. Zeus, obviously the leader of the company, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Athena. One of the Olympians happened to be my blood. My own mother, who had left me to my father the moment I was born. Athena had abandoned me, but at least now I could see her in person, if I got the job from the internship.

"Hello earth to Annabeth?" Piper snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I flinched back startled.

"Oh, right," I said dazed. "Honestly, I have no idea. My boss Chiron, said he couldn't tell me. I could take the unknown job, or no job for me." Thalia's blinked and her eyebrows rose.

"So you just took the job, without any thought about it." I averted my grey eyes from her blue ones.

"Pretty much."

"But what if the job is dangerous?" Piper asked, playing around with her braid, her expression forming traces of anxiety.

"Oh come on guys, it's an internship how bad could it possibly be?" Little did I know how wrong I was. Thalia sat up from Piper's satin bed, and jogged out of the room. Before I could call out to her, Thalia's head popped back in through the doorway.

"Piper, is your dad home?" Piper shook her head, her eyebrows crinkled. "No, why?" For what seemed like the fifth time tonight, a mischievous smile etched across her features.

"You'll see," and with that she headed for the stairs and she disappeared from our view. I shook my head in disbelief and tossed my half eaten pizza on my plate.

"You going to eat anymore?"

"No," I said holding in my burp. "I'm stuffed." Piper gave a curt nod and slid the pizza box to the far end of her room.

"What if Thalia still wants some?" Piper shook her head, her jaw set. "Whatever Thalia has planned, she doesn't deserve another slice of pizza." I held back a laugh. "Probably not." I heard the sound of Thalia's black, combat boots approaching. My eyes flickered up and widened at the beer she was holding in her hand. Thalia grinned. "To Annie, finally living her dream!" I snorted and waved away the beer I was being offered. I hated that disgusting concoction, I saw enough of it at home. "It's not my dream, Thalia." I said with a tiny smile. "It's just a bigger step up from where I want to be."

Thalia rolled her eyes and took a chug of beer, which made my nose scrunch up in disgust. I raised an accusing eyebrow at Thalia, which she responded by smiling mischievously. I wondered how she got it, considering we were under aged. I guessed she just got it from Luke, the college drop-out, who made fake ID's for a living. But I thought very highly of him, considering I had the biggest crush on him for what seemed like forever. "Has your step-mom heard the news." I scowled bitterly, my good mood seemed to fly out the window. "Not like she would even care." Thalia gave me a comforting smile and bumped my shoulder. "I'm sure she would." I bit my lip, and got up from the hot pink beanbag chair.

Piper gave me a sympathetic look, and Thalia's lips were together in a tight line. I glanced at Piper's digital clock and almost gasped. Curfew was way past.

"Shit," I muttered, throwing on my jacket and swinging on my tan messenger purse. "I have to go, like right now."

Piper and Thalia hugged me tightly, and said quick goodbyes as I flew down the stairs, admiring quickly, at Piper's house. It was done in a beautiful Greek design, based on Piper's father, Tristan Mclean, roles in movie leads based on anything Greek.

"Wait," Thalia called from Piper's window as I stepped outside. "Need a ride home?" I shook my head, dismissing her offer.

"No, it's only two blocks." She waved her hand directed at me, and I waved back as she closed Piper's window. And I began to walk the cool September air stroking my face.

I sighed gently, I love the fall. The color of the leaves and how fresh and crisp everything was. It felt like a new beginning, a new start. Although you couldn't see the trees because of how dark it was, and how bright the lights of NYC were, I could diffidently feel it in the breeze. I smiled at the thought of my new job and began to walk around the house corner. I then spotted an alleyway between two lit up buildings. I glanced down at my watch _12:53. _Two hours late, by my curfew. I then hesitated.

Going down the alleyway would save me a good ten minutes on the walk home, but with all the stories about people getting mugged, or worse...

I shook my head, releasing my hesitation and began to walk fairly quickly into the alley. Too many thriller films, Annabeth. turned around to look back from where I just was, and I felt a presence right in front of me. I whirled around to see no one. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was being ridiculous! Though I did pick up my pace, into a light jog. As I was just about more than halfway down it, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" A deep, husky voiced asked. I swallowed hard, and turned quickly to see seven men surrounding me. I couldn't fight them all off, that I knew. But I could sure as hell try.

"I'm not alone," I countered quickly, trying to sound confident while I was terrified on the inside. "My friends are around that corner," I gestured to around the building. The men stepped out of the shadows, forming a tighter circle around me. I slipped my hand into my pocket, ready to dial 911, but to my horror I forgot I had forgotten my iPhone with Thalia. My hands began to tremble so I kept them in my pockets.

"Is that so?" The same man before said, though there was a grin on his face, and I knew they weren't buying it. He stepped into the light and I noticed a purple colored bandanna. Camp Jupiter, I realized with a sharp intake of breath. The most infamous gang around New York City, besides Camp Half Blood.

He watched me as if he was a starving man that just found a Thanksgiving Dinner in the middle of the street. "Yes." I threatened, "and if you don't leave me alone I'm calling the cops."

"Guys," one of them said. "Leave her alone!" I glanced in surprise at a blonde haired man, with electrifying blue eyes. Are eyes met, and he gave me a slight nod. One of them shoved him up against the brick wall. "Shut the fuck up Jason, let's not remind you that the boss is upset with you." The man with sandy blonde hair got up in his face. He was thin and lean, and I could take him down quicker than he could say 'help'. But something told me he was the leader, the way everyone was listening to him.

"What's the reason the boss is upset with you?" A threatening grin spread across his face. "Oh yes, that pretty girl named Piper?" Anger flared in Jason's eyes and his jaw clenched. Piper, I thought my breath taking in a sharp intake. Surely it wasn't the Piper I knew...  
"I swear to the gods Octavian, if you so much as touch her, you have no idea to the horrible things I will do to you." Octavian stepped back and I saw a look of fear in his eyes, but like he was a puppet master he said, "you two, teach Jason a lesson, would ya? We'll take care of the pretty girl." Panic spread through me as two of the bulky men dragged my only hope off.

The man who had first talked to me stroked my chin. "Guess it's just us now darling."

The man who talked to me before stroked my chin. "Guess it's just us now darling." I pulled my face away, disgusted at the smell of alcohol in his breath. "Oh come on darling, don't be like that." He began to reach for my wrist, but I dodged it, and recoiled my hand back into a fist and snapped it forward, my fist making a beautiful connection with his face. I held back a grin as he stumbled backward, taking this opportunity I kicked him in the shins, making him fall to the ground. I mentally applauded myself, for one: taking a gang member down, and two: taking self defense classes, since I was seven. The three that were left circled me, I kicked one of them in the... well, you know where, but not before two of them could pin my arms behind my back. One of them grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. I gave an intake of breath as I hit the rough ground, the skin on my elbow ripping off. "My friends will be looking for me," I said shakily, my fear showing through my voice. They laughed.

And the man kicked me in the ribs. I cried out in pain, my eyes watering. I crawled away and staggered up, running away as quickly as I could. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far as one of them grabbed my locks of curls and smashed me into the wall. I gasped from the pain, and clung to the wall determined not to fall down again. "Do her good Aaron!" One of them yelled. So that man's name is Aaron. Bitch. Anger fueled me now as I could hear him approaching me and I swung my fist as hard as I could, in a quick sideswipe. It connected with his face perfectly and he stumbled backwards, taking this slight hesitation I raised my foot to kick him but Aaron grabbed it and twisted it, my ankle twisting. I screamed as loud as I could, but I knew it wouldn't do me much good. I fell on the ground, and he began to climb on top of me. I screamed once more, knowing what he would do to me, but he cut it off with a rough kiss, that I knew was going to bruise my lips. I felt his arms feel me up and slide my jacket off, he then began to take off my plaid shirt so all that was left was my t-shirt.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" Aaron questioned his breath on my ear. I shut my eyes tightly, and his hand slipped down underneath my shirt. In desperation I screamed once more, and he abruptly stopped at the footsteps walking down the path. I slid my legs up and rolled out from underneath him trashing my legs wildly, managing to kick him in the ribs while at it.

me and I staggered up and stumbled away, my eyes spilling with tears. Don't cry Annabeth, I thought, be strong. I tripped and fell backwards and saw more gang members. Camp Half Blood.

"Hello Percuses," Octavian sneered with anger. "Haven't seen your group around here in a while." The man in front scowled. "It's Percy." I watched him with wide eyes, were they going to join Aarons fun with me?

Percy had raven, messy hair that hung gently over his eyes, but I could see his gorgeous sea-green eyes from underneath. His eyes fell on me and are eyes met. Grey one Green.

"Wow resorting to helpless woman." He said, disgust in his tone. He glanced around and saw two of the men that I had knocked out. "Huh, maybe not so helpless."

"This isn't your territory, Jackson!" Octavian yelled suddenly showing up, his face red. Percy stepped forward and grinned, and loaded his gun. "Whatcha going do about it, Octo? You have three and I have nine. I say the odds aren't in your favor." Fear crawled up in Octavian's eyes. "Fine. Come on guys, we'll take care of this bitch later." Aaron glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. "Mother fucking slut," He muttered, obviously disappointed. I began to collect myself together, and the terrifying feeling in the pit of my stomach disappeared. My ankle felt better, and all I had was a scraped up shoulder and swollen lips from that pervert. Percy tucked his gun away and ran foreword to me his eyes darkened.

"Were not going to hurt you," he said gently touching my arm. "Can you tell us where you live, so we can take you home?" Suddenly I was overpowered by pride. I stood up even though my ankle was killing me. Who do theses gangs think they are? They think they own every woman here but no they do not.

"I didn't need your help." I said bitterly, "I was fine." I picked up my jacket and threw it over me. Disbelief showed in Percy's eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said hotly. "We just saved your ass back there." I raised an eyebrow as I threw on my jacket, and slung on my purse. "I was fine." I said as casually as talking about the weather. The other men watched us get at it, like we were some soap opera.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me around, are eyes met. Grey on Green. He wasn't ugly, okay he was pretty hot, but I don't look at guys like that. Especially ones in gangs. He took a step forward and scowled at me. "Oh trust me Wise Girl, you were in deep shit back there."

"Wise girl?" I asked, angrily. He shrugged with a grin on his face. "Sure why not, I mean you have enough pride to fill up a car. My eyebrows narrowed, and my lips pursed together tightly. "Listen here you, you- Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed brain?" He asked, fighting a smile. I took a step forward so that we were so close I could smell his axe cologne. "Sure," I snarled. "I mean your eyes are green and you belong to a Greek named Gang and your head does seem filled with seaweed brain." His face flushed, and his eyes narrowed, and seemed to be calculating me, to see who I was. There was a bunch of 'ohhs' behind us, but we both didn't seem to pay attention.

"Yeah whatever," He said. "Next time you're about to be raped don't be crying to us."  
"I never asked for your help!" I half screamed, as he walked away with his group. He is the most annoying, ignorant, arrogant, cocky, snarky, full of himself person, I have ever met. I stormed away angrily, half way home I began thinking about a certain someone's green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _My eyes peeled open, and sunlight was pouring through the bedroom window, in long streaks of yellow, bathing my skin as I lay on my back. The last remains of my dream were beginning to disappear with my awakening. It was a nice dream, full of warmth and happiness. But it was fading as I slowly drifted back into consciousness. The bed was hard and stiff like a rock, but I hardly noticed because of the soft quilt that was tucked tightly around me , warming me slightly, but not enough to my standards and comfort. I let out a deep breath of air, as I sat up still half asleep. I yawned and managed to open my eyes, even though my body seemed to be protesting. I sat up idly and slid my legs around to the side, and set them down on the cold, hard floor.

"First day of school, Annabeth." I muttered to myself, as I clicked my alarm off. The events of last night stayed with me all through the night, almost as if it was burrowing into my head, because I couldn't take my mind off of it. Should I tell my dad? The police? Or should I keep the events to myself? I shook my head in disbelief. I should be worrying about the first day of senior year at Goode High School. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, once more, then got up to get changed.

When I got home from last night, I showered because I felt all Camp Jupiter's touches lingering on me. After I patched up, my scratched up cheek, and put ice on my ankle. Now getting up, it felt like it didn't even happen. That could work for me, I couldn't dwell on the past. Not when my first day of internship was today. I smiled softly, and slipped on my ripped, dirt splattered jeans on, a white t-shirt, and my grey worn out hoodie. I didn't come from a rich street, in fact I lived in a street that was as poor as dirt. My father, Fredric was already working two jobs, because little-miss-perfect didn't want one. My stepmom, was a drinker and abusive when she drank. Only too me of course. Not to my two angelic brothers Bobby and Mathew. I ran a brush through my curls quickly, and tied my hair up into a messy ponytail with strands of curls hanging out as usual. My cheek was covered in a bandage, and my ankle was slightly swelled. In other words, I looked like crap as usual. Scowling, I turned away from the mirror and slammed my door closed as I walked down the short hallway, stepping over and dodging my two twin brother's Legos.

I flinched when I heard a knock on the kitchen window. I whirled around and my scowl deepened as I saw Ethan Narmuka standing by the window, grinning malevolently.

I walked over and slid the window over half-way. "What do you want, Ethan?" I said in half annoyance, and half disgust. He tilted his head to the side in mock hurt.

"Aw come on sis, is that anyway to greet your brother." I rolled my eyes, and began to quickly pack my lunch, making sure it was all organized efficiently. "First of all Ethan, you never were my brother. You were my foster brother. And now you're not anymore."

He leaned in halfway through the window, so close I could smell the revolting liquor on my breath. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tucked my lunchbox into my bag.

"I like your fact better, so many more possibilities." He wiggled his eyebrows, in a perverted way. I rolled my eyes once more, exasperated. Yes, Ethan had been my foster brother from the time when I was fourteen to my seventeenth birthday, when finally I guess Helen and my dad had enough of him.

"Bye Ethan." I said as I shut the window with a slam, his mouth opened hesitantly as I closed down the shades. I closed the fridge, then leaned against it. Ethan. Another bad part to my already crapped up life. Ethan never showed up around here, unless it was just me and Helen, considering Helen was drunk as hell as usual and Thalia wasn't over here. He was scared of Thalia. A small grin, spread across my face at the thought. I then, made my way over to the door. I hesitantly opened it, glancing around for Ethan, who was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, I began to walk down the driveway and on to the sidewalk. I looked back once, to see Ethan climbing over our fence towards his own house. I rolled my eyes, and continued up the path, that wrapped around to our school.

A familiar blue car rolled up to the side of me. "Hey, Girl." Thalia. "Need a ride?" A relieved expression formed across my face. "Yes please." She grinned, flicking a spiky piece of her hair to the side. Her blue eyes popped out, from the exaggerated use of eyeliner and mascara. Some people call her goth or emo, which Thalia gets really pissed by and she insists she's punk. I'm really not too sure, so I don't make any comments.

Thalia patted down at her passenger seat, and I opened the door and hopped inside. Buckling, I slid my backpack to the back of the car.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw me, drawled out into a concerning line. She reached out and gestured to my bandage, hiding my long scratch.

"Did Helen do this to you?" I hesitated, wondering if I should Thalia of the gang encounter. It would get it off my chest, but I knew Thalia would blame herself for it, because she could of insisted that she driven my home.

"Yeah," I muttered, swallowing down my lie. She glanced at me from the road, her expression blank and expressionless. She heaved in a deep breath of air then spoke. "I still think you should tell the cops."

"Thalia," I hissed, trying to keep my anger bottled in. "We've been through this." She sighed once more, and focused her icy eyes back on the road. "I know it's just... I'm worried about you."

"I know Thals, but do you want to tell the police about your mom?" Her lips, turned into a straight line.

"You know why I can't, I don't have a dad, I'll be sent into the foster system."

"Let's just not talk about this." I said, waving Thalia's frequent excuse off. Thalia didn't respond, but I knew Thalia like the back of my right hand. She didn't want to talk about our abusive mom's either. I sighed, and leaned my arm against the car door, letting my weight rest upon it. The utter silence seemed to fill the car, but I ignored it. We sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

Thalia made a sharp turn into a parking space, causing the "Drew Crew" to miss there supposedly sacred parking spot. I rolled my grey eyes, as I heard their insults flying out of their mouths so quickly, I thought for a second that they would pass out.

"Bitches!" Thalia snarled as she slid her black, spiked purse over her shoulder. "Always thinking like they own the entire school. I nodded my head in conformation, not even thinking twice. The Drew Crew did seem and think like the school was their property. Drew Mclean, was the head of all the girls, also Piper's Half-Sister, to Piper's disappointment and anger.

I stepped out the car door, my sneakers making a sharp sound as they hit the gravel. I turned around to notice their glares, directed at Thalia and I.

"What the hell?" Drew snarled, stomping over to us, walking in her heels without losing any balance. She was wearing her brown hair down and straightened, makeup coating her face. A jean mini skirt, and a hot-pink half shirt.

"I'll say," Thalia retorted, her signature smirk on her face, making her light freckles dance. "You forgot to take off your clown makeup." Her face flushed red, and she held an accusing finger in front of our faces.

"You two losers, are total losers!" Thalia raised an eyebrow and I stifled a laugh, holding my hand tightly across my face.

"Something funny, you little loser?" She snarled, stepping towards me. I glanced at Thalia and we exchanged a look.

"Uh yeah," I said crossing my arms, tightly across my chest. "Excessive use of the word 'losers'." She rolled her eyes, through her makeup and put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, you two. I don't have time for this. I have to go meet my new boyfriend, he just transferred here with his friends." She giggled, and twirled a piece of brown hair.

"And your telling us this why?" Her eyebrows scrunched up, and her face curled up. "Your right, I don't why I am."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Thalia asked. "I want to go tell him what a slut-bag you are." Her brown eyes darkened, and she glared at us, but then her expression changed into a smug little look on her face.

"Oh Thalia, hun, he likes me a lot. And tell him whatever you want, because he'll always love me." Thalia snorted, while I hid back a smirk.

"So who is he?" Thalia asked again.

"Percy Jackson."

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I honestly thought I would get a lot of flamers. So thank you all, and sorry this chapters short, but I'll be updating again on Sunday. Just so you guys know my update days are: Friday, Saturday and Sunday unless there's a vacation from my school. Review, Review, Review, follow and favorite! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_"Who is he?" Thalia asked._

_"Percy Jackson." _

_"Hello Perseus," Octavian sneered with anger. "Haven't seen your group around here in a while." The man in front scowled. "It's Percy." _

_"This isn't your territory, Jackson!"_

A part of me wanted to say that it couldn't possibly be the same Percy Jackson as the night before, but my weak excuses were conquered by logic. Did I ever think that I would see him again? No. Not a chance, but it looks like the odds seemed like they weren't in my favor this new school year. (**A/N: HUNGER GAMES!) **I gave a shaky breath, and slid my books into my beat-down, rusted locker. My head tilted, as I saw a picture of my dad and me hanging sideways on the door to my locker. We both wore bright smiles, but are eyes were sad and painful. That was two years after Athena had left us. And four years before my father had married a spawn of the devil. I stared at it, tears threatening to spill down my face. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, and slammed my locker louder and sharper than I had intended. When had everything gone so very wrong?

"Annabeth!" I heard Piper's voice ring out through the messy voices of the crowd. I blinked, did I want to confront Piper about the blue eyed man named Jason? I wasn't going to tell anyone, but now seeing Piper, I was having doubts.

She finally came up to me, flailing around a white sheet of paper, that I recognized as the school schedule. I hadn't looked at mine yet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her purple eyes, flickered to the bandage on my cheek.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She gave a slight shake of her head, and then a soft smile formed across her face. "I got my schedule want to compare classes?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to crack. The picture of my dad and I was stuck inside my head. She grabbed my schedule and stared at them both, comparing them with a thoughtful look on her face. A pleased smile formed.

"Sweet, Thalia, you and I have homeroom together, lunch and a couple more." I smiled, without it being forced, it was a very good thing. This hell-hole wouldn't be too bad with Piper and Thalia in most of my class periods.

I gripped my books in one hand, and took back my schedule. "We better get to class." I nodded and bumped her shoulder playfully, as we continued through the mob of delinquents and other jackasses. We stepped through the door, and as usual we were the firsts.

"Welcome to homeroom and Math class," a teacher greeted us. She had blonde hair wrapped up into a bun, with silver streaks. And wrinkles on the side of her face, looking to be about in her late forty's early fifty's. "My name is Mrs. Dodd. Please take a seat." Me and Piper exchanged a look, as we dropped our stuff into two random desks next to each other and plopped down, as Mrs. Dodd continued to write more stuff on the board.

"She seems like a bitch," a familiar voice, said, suddenly appearing next to me. I nodded, grinning at Thalia. Piper also agreed.

"Well, we have one year with her, so might as well try and like her." Thalia glanced back at the teacher, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Nope, don't think that humanly possible." Piper rolled her eyes, but a small amused smile formed on her face.

"Well I will at least try." I said, placing my pencils in an organized form. Thalia gave me a questioning look, then shook her head a faint grin on her face.

"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just your such a goody-goody." My eyebrows raised and my mouth dropped in disapproval.

"Goody-goody? I am not a goody-goody!" Piper stared at me her lips pursed. "What?" I said diverting my attention towards Piper. "I am not!"

"Whatever you say, Annie." Thalia said, leaning back in her chair. "Whatever you say." My cheeks flushed and I stared down at my books, slightly embarrassed. I wasn't a goody girl. Was I? I did do all my homework and not skip class, but that's only because I actually care about my education, unlike most of the students that attend Goode. I did read logical books, and listen to classical music, but did that make me a Goody-goody? No. Well maybe a little... No! I am not a goody-girl. But is that how other people see me? I winced mentally, as I stared at my pencils, which were lined up in rows. I quickly messed them out of order. I am not a good girl.

"Hey," Thalia touched my arm. "I was just joking. Your pretty bad-ass if you ask me." I sent her a prideful smile, as I shoved my books under my chair. Ha, I'm not a good-girl.

I raised my hand, and Mrs. Dodd eyed me. "Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Can you?" God, I hate when teachers do that. I sighed, undetected.

"May I?" She sent me a nod of approval and I walked to the door, glancing at the clock as I passed. Five minutes until homeroom. Plenty of time. I walked out of the door, stringing my tan purse over my shoulder. There were only few kids in the hallways now, taking their time, not wanting to get to their classes early.

I brushed back a blonde strand of hair, that had become loose, and rounded the corner only to be crashed into. I stumble backwards, but caught myself just before falling, and a throb of pain shot through my ankle.

"Gods, watch where your going will you?" A boy's voice said in disgust, as he began to pick up books that had fallen. I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed. He was the one who crashed into me. After a moment of thought, I let out a huff of air and began to collect his books, that were sprawled out across the floor. I knelt down leaning half of my weight on my legs and picked up a few. That's when I saw it. The bright orange bandanna. Camp Half Blood. Oh shit, please no, I prayed to myself, feeling my cheeks ignite with anxiety and slight anger. He climbed up from the floor, and I knew from the instant I saw the messy raven, black hair that it was the one and only, bad boy Percy Jackson. He took his books from my arms while staring at the floor, looking around for more books. He began to walk away, not even looking up at me. A small relieved smile began to spread slowly across my face, but he suddenly froze. I traced his eyes back to my tan purse. A grin began to form, and Percy's sea-green eyes fell on my dark ones.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't WiseGirl." My eyebrows narrowed. "Miss me?"

"Miss you? What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" I yelled, my voice rising even higher. I heard the hallway suddenly become a deathly silent, but I could tell he didn't care, and neither did I.

"Getting my education, sweetheart." Snickers went through the hallway, as if it was a dangerous virus.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, WiseGirl."

"Don't call me that either!" He leaned against the locker, and stared at me with those intense green eyes of his, from underneath of his messy hair.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I took a step forward and clenched my fist into a ball. "Don't underestimate me."

"Oh don't worry princess, I would never." My arms crossed together, and I could feel the student's eye burning into the back of our heads. He suddenly diverted his attention to the ten or twenty people watching.

"Get lost." He said menacingly, their eyes widened and they began to hurry away, most of them eyeing the bandanna around his ankle. Cowards.

"I have to get to class," I stated beginning to walk away. "Not so fast." I felt his tight grip on my arm, and for a moment a flash of fear cursed through me. Only for a moment.

"You never did thank me, for last night." I began to struggle, trying to escape his grip, that was as tight as death. But I knew he wouldn't do anything, don't ask me how, but for some reason when I stared into his eyes, I could see innocence splashed across those eyes of his. After a minute of struggling, he shoved me up against the lockers. My eyes widened and he noticed, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Not so fast," he whispered, his face so close there was the smallest of gaps there. My breath caught in my throat and his hands slid across my hips and waist. I couldn't breathe. Every touch of his hands seemed to burn into me, in a good way.

"I have to get to class." I choked out, swallowing down the part of my mind that told me to stay there.

"Thank me first." I thought about giving in, and giving him a simple thank you. The stubborn part of me won over that battle.

"No."  
"Have it your way." He begin to lean in, slowly closing the gap. My heart seemed to be pounding out of my chest, Percy Jackson was going to kiss me. His eyes closed and his lips (which seemed to be really soft) were seconds away from connecting with mine.

So I did the only thing that was normal for me. I got my hand free, raised it, and slapped him across the face. It made a loud hiss of my hand, colliding with his cheek and I knew instantly that it was going to leave a bright red handprint.

He rubbed his jaw and backed away from me, disbelief and slight anger written across his face, in a scrunched up expression on his features.

"Let's get one thing straight." I hissed, "I am not Drew and secondly, there is no way in hell that I would ever kiss you." Little did I know how wrong that last statement was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Percy Jackson... I had never heard of such a person that made my blood boil and my heart do jumping jacks at the same time. He was so arrogant and spiteful, obtuse and annoying! I stormed around the corner, of the hallway, pushing some freshman's out of my way. It was already fourth period and I was still as angry as I had been when I slapped him. Someone gripped my arm, I glanced up uncertainly expecting for it to be the one and only Percy Jackson but instead it was Piper.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" She questioned, as we walked together across and through the hallways. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Annabeth," Piper said, drawling out her words. "I've known you since Middle School!" She gripped my wrist and dragged me into the girls bathroom. "Now tell me what's going on." I sighed, and her purple eyes twinkled, because she knew that she had won. I was so... conflicted. Should I tell her about my gang encounter, about that Jason person? But most importantly about the notorious Percy Jackson?

I made my decision a moment later. "Well... it's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." I breathed out once more, and hesitantly and slowly, began telling my encounter and story of last night, cutting out some parts that I wasn't ready to tell.

"After I left your house, I decided to cut down an alleyway, you know, cause I was already past my curfew." Her eyes widened in concern and slight fear. "And I might have had a run-in with... Camp Jupiter." Piper's normally olive skin, turned white as a sheet. But confusing enough she didn't look surprised or concerned... more of a guilty look like she was hiding something. Maybe about Jason. I wasn't going to confess to that, because if I was wrong, I would look like I didn't trust Piper, but if I was right things would become more complicated than they were now.

I saw her throat gently move up and I knew that she was swallowing with a struggle. "Annabeth, were you raped?"

My mouth dropped open, then I protested loudly. "No!"

"But-"

"Camp Half-Blood saved me." A small disbelief expression formed across her features. I leaned up against the bathroom wall, and glanced back to make sure that no students were walking in here. None, but as I glanced out I could tell that we were going to be late for English. Oh well.

"More specifically... Percy Jackson."

"And I'm supposed to know who that is?"

"The gang leader!"

"So?" She questioned.

"So, he just transferred to Goode, along with his gang buddies!" Her mouth dropped open, then closed like a fish. I rolled my eyes then walked out the door, with Piper on my tail.

"Come on, were going to be late."

"Nah," Piper said looking at the spare students in the hallway. "We'll be fine. And this discussion isn't over." I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

" I know."

We hurried into the classroom, and I was pleased to realize that we weren't late. I was late to homeroom already because of... you know what? I won't even say his name. I slid into an empty seat, and Piper slid into the last one across the room. I pouted mentally and shoved my book into the bottom rings of the desk. I really shouldn't have sat in that seat, but looks like fate wasn't on my side this year.

"Well hello, Wise girl." I gritted my teeth in annoyance and surprise and swung my legs around so I was facing him.

"Well, hello Seaweed Brain." I mocked him, deepening his voice. Percy rolled his eyes at my nickname for him, but shrugged it off.

"You know that nickname of yours isn't that very creative." Don't let him get to you Annabeth, don't let him get to you, I chanted inside in my head, over and over.

"Neither is yours."  
"Touché." I flicked a strand of blonde hair, that had fallen in front of my face to the side and swung around so I was facing foreword again. I felt Piper's eyes burning into the side of my head, I ignored it thoroughly, but knew she was going to go all detective on me after class.

"You know, I never did catch your name." He whispered, as the teacher walked into the room. Well, rolled. He was sitting in a wheelchair and had slightly long hair, with a brown messy beard hanging from his chin. He had some wrinkles detecting that he was in his late forties or early fifties but his ember eyes seemed kind and soft. I averted my attention back to Percy.

"What makes you think I'd tell you my name?"

"Doesn't matter if you tell me," Percy retorted, his green eyes shining in amusement. "I'm going to hear it during announcement." Drat, I thought hotly. I hadn't thought of that. I really didn't want Percy to know my name, but since it was going to happen anyway...

"Look who the Wise Girl is now." I said tilting my head so my eyes met his. His eyes squinted in then out, and I saw the bruise that was forming on his cheek.

"Ouch, that one hurt. Just like your slap hurt this morning." My face flushed in shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about your cheek." I said softening up a little. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"It's alright, I've had worse." He said his eyebrow flicking up in a playful way. "And besides, I do like a girl who's a little rough." My breath shortened and I glared at him, my grey eyes becoming intimidating and mean.

"I was just teasing, Wise Girl." Percy said, staring at me through his messy raven hair. "What's your name?"

I sighed, and turned back to the teacher, but tilted my head in distinction so that he knew I was talking to him. "It's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth." He whispered, and I heard the cheeky grin in his voice. "I like it." I blushed once more, this time not out of embarrassment. I shook my head to clear my head. I didn't like Percy Jackson, so why was I blushing?

"Annabeth Chase?" The teacher jolted me out of my thoughts. "Present." I replied, automatically like a robot. He went through a few names before I heard the familiar name 'Percy Jackson', then 'Piper Mclean.'

"So," I said. "Where's all your Gang Buddies?" He chuckled, then glanced around the room absent-mindedly. "Not in this class."

"Mr. Jackson," The teacher's deep voice rang out. "And Ms.-" he glanced down at a sheet of paper "and Ms. Chase, I would appreciate you two not to talk while I am teaching." I glanced back at Piper, who was frowning at Percy and I in disapproval. I frowned in shame and slight anger.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I replied to the teacher, who looked fairly amused. "Make sure it doesn't." He said glancing at us both, knowingly. Some girls, slutty or not, glanced at us both in jealousy. I could tell they all liked Percy already. He would be popular, considering he was pretty cute- ugh, was I seriously thinking that? I glanced down at my hands and fiddled with them for a moment, then began to listen to the teacher.

"Welcome to English," he said, stroking his beard. "My name is Mr. Brunner." He wheeled over to the board, where he neatly stroked his name with the chalk on the board. "We will be learning about Shakespeare for quite some time, and his stories. But mostly we will be learning about his work called "a mid-summers dream." He glanced around the class, analyzing all of us. "Now, we will partner up for the upcoming assignment."

"Piper Mclean with Juniper Umpbridge." I dozed off again, listening to random names being read off of his list.

"Now since I know Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase love to talk," my jaw dropped abruptly, and I quickly closed it, panic in my eyes.

"I have decided to partner you two up." Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank u for all the positive reviews and comments! And after this chapter it will be Percy's P.O.V to celebrate 50 reviews! :) Halfway to one hundred! Also please check out my one-shots would love to see what u guys think of them! :) **

Chapter Five:

"Annabeth, wait up!" I scowled, and picked up my pace with Percy behind me. I felt his firm hand on my shoulder, and I turned around, irritated and defeated knowing that I couldn't shake him.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, slightly confused. His eyebrows scrunched together, and an oblivious expression crossed over his handsome features. I felt kind of bad for him. Just by being seen with me could ruin his already popular social status at Goode High School, plus I'm sure that Drew will make my life a living Hell just by communicating with her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my body in annoyed fashion and began to walk away again. Percy was acting like a total asshole in the classroom, so why was he acting so innocent and nice now? I heard him sigh from behind me, and I knew instantly that he wasn't going to pursue me. That disappointed me more than it should. My eyes flickered around the hallway and thank god, Piper or Thalia were nowhere to be seen. I'm sure Piper had already filled in Thalia and who knows who else about what had happened. I was positive that I would get a subtle interrogation after school, when really I was supposed to be doing the interrogation after school because it was the first day of my internship. A soft smile came across my lips, for what seemed to be the first smile of this stressful day of school. I slipped one of my fists into my worn out grey hoodie and played with the lint balls.

I grinned at the thought of Drew Mclean having lint balls in any of her outfits. She was the Queen-Bee and I knew that she would rather be dead than get caught with a lint ball hoodie.

"Hey, Chase!" A shrill voice yelled. Speak of the devil... there was Drew strutting down the hallway with confidence, in high heels that I would probably trip with one step. Silence filled the hallway and every one stared as the "Drew Crew" approached me. The Drew Crew consisted of Drew Mclean (obviously) and a bunch of nameless, brainless, sluts. My eyebrow tilted up in a questioning manner and her hazel brown eyes coated in mascara stared at me malevolently.

"I heard you've been slutting up to and with my boyfriend." I snorted, as more people began to watch with amusement and dramatic faces on their features.

"Yes Drew, because I live for flirting with your boyfriends." A small smug grin, formed. And her eyes glimmered darkly.

"What about Luke? I heard that you paid him to sleep with you." A pang of anger and hurt shot through me. Fits of giggles and laughter swarmed through the crowd that had formed, and whispers and gossip formed passing through like a virus. I blinked furiously, trying to hold my tears in. I never slept with Luke, but we did come close to-

"How did you even afford to pay Luke?" I swallowed down my dry throat, that suddenly was filled with pain. "I mean come on, some poor little bitch like you couldn't even earn a penny."My jaw clenched and unclenched and I was tempted to retort, but I was fearful that if I spoke I would burst out crying.

"And doesn't your own Step Mother abuse you?" I took a sharp intake of breath, and as if the dam broke, tears began to fill my eyes.

"Aw, is the little baby gonna cry." She laughed, her laughter like cackles. "And what's that bandage doing over your cheek? I'm pretty sure her abusive parent beats her with a belt." Snickers, rang out through the crowd and I bit my lip down so hard the metallic taste of blood dripped into my mouth. I held the wall, my eyes blurry so that I could barely see a thing.

"Go fuck the football team, Drew." Thalia's voice yelled through everybody. "Oh wait," she paused for a moment, staring around the crowd as if waiting for accusations. "You already did, isn't that why Luke broke up with you?" Her face turned a scarlett red, despite all the makeup piled over her face.

"Now get lost, Drew. Don't you have better things to do? Like move on from the football team to the basketball team?" She breathed in heavily, and raised her hand up and swung to slap Thalia which Thalia grabbed her far too skinny arm and shoved her back.

"Leave. All of you!" The teenagers in the hallway, grinned at the slightest bit of fighting and began to slowly back away and into their next classes.

"Come on, girl." Thalia whispered, guiding me into the bathroom. The tears that were being held back in my eyes, suddenly began to splash down over my cheeks.

Thalia pulled me over to one of the stalls and gently set me down on the toilet seat, while the sound of rushing water filled the bathroom.

"I heard what happened, are you okay Annabeth?" I wiped some tears from my eyes, and glanced up at the familiar red-head, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We weren't best friends, but we weren't strangers either. In elementary school, we used to be best friends. Then we began to drift apart in middle school and High School, but still exchanged friendly looks or words if we bumped into each other. Thalia sent her a meaningful look, and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Thalia." I said, unlike most people, Rachel knew about Helen's drinking problems and her abusive ways. Rachel leaned down next to me, and patted me gently.

"I'm fine, really." I said swallowing down the lump in the throat.

"Annabeth," Rachel said gently. "It's okay to cry. You don't have to be ashamed by it." I hate crying, it makes me feel weak and insecure.

I shook my head once more, as Thalia handed me a wet paper towel.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered, into the paper towel. "Why did I start crying?"

"It's fine, Annabeth." Thalia said, sticking her hands into her leather jacket's pocket. "Your just having a really bad day."

I held back a smile. "Tell me about it, and on the first day too."

"Ah, the first day always sucks." Rachel commented in. I wiped my eyes once more, and stood up and stared in the mirror. My eyes weren't too puffy, just a reddish pink, and my eyes looked tired and blood-shot.

"God, if I knew all these bad things were to happen, I never would've climbed out of bed." Thalia smiled, but her dark blue eyes showed sympathy.

"Well, at least you have your first internship to look forward to." I nodded, and Thalia handed me my books. "Ready to get back to class."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I skidded into my fifth period class, and handed a note to my teacher, who I learned was Mr. Brunner again. "Nurse's office." I gave him a quick explanation, he nodded, then gestured to the empty seat in the front.

This class at least would be good. No Drew, and Rachel was in it. And more importantly, no Percy Jackson, who was slowly making my life a living hell. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, which surprised me because normally I knew plenty of people's intentions. I placed my books on the bottom part of the chair, then directed my attention to my speaking teacher.

"Welcome to History class, I'm Mr. Brunner, which I'm sure some of you already know, from English class." He sent me a glance and some other teens in the room. "In History for two semesters we will be learning Greek Mythology." I sat up straighter, and bit back a smile. I loved Greek Mythology. The stories were so vivid and had such spectacular morals and characters. Specifically the Gods and Goddesses. But it also hurt, to learn about a certain Goddess that had the same name as my mother. My mother who left when I was born.

I shook my thought and mentally waved the thought away, but a ball of anxiety rolled around in my stomach. I wasn't sure if I would see her during my internship and I wasn't really sure that I wanted to. But I guess a part of me took this internship at even the sliver of hope, of meeting my blood, my mother, in person and not just on TV. I sighed as my thoughts drawled on and on, this day could go down in history as the most hectic, irritating day in my entire life.

"Now please take out a blank sheet of paper." Obliged, I leaned back in my seat so I could grab the paper from my binder. I placed the perfectly straight sheet of paper onto my desk. "I want you all to write three paragraphs about your favorite Greek God or Goddess. It does not have to be one from Mount Olympus. It could also be a minor God. I'm sure that you all know at least one of the Gods, and if you don't please see me upfront so I can give you one. This will not count towards your grade, rather me seeing what you know and how well you know. So get started. You have half the period."

"Hey!" A voice whispers, rather rudely. I didn't know who it was directed to, so I lean forward to write on my paper. Then it hits me.

Literally, pun intended. I held back a hiss of pain, and rub the side of my head where the pencil had hit my temple. It lands to the floor in a small clatter, and I clench my jaw, and turn around very slowly.

And there was that... bastard, sitting there with a grin on his face. But not the bastard that was Percy Jackson, and honestly I wish it was Percy when I saw who it was.

Ethan. I scowl at him, debating whether or not I should give him a friendly signal with my, er, middle finger.

I steal a glance at Mr. Brunner, who was oblivious to the actions of Ethan and I. Other classmates weren't and they snickered loudly. Still nothing from Mr. Brunner.

"What?!" I whisper yelled back. He shrugs his shoulders, and leans back in his seat giving me a perverted expression.

I turn around and begin to write. I decided not to write about the Goddess Athena and write about Artemis, who was my second favorite Goddess out of all the Gods.

_Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt and the moon is my favorite Olympian God/Goddess because Artemis is one of the most widely venerated of the Ancient Greek deities. Her Roman opposite is named Diana, however many scholars believe that the Goddess was pre-Greek. Artemis is also strong, fierce, and the mistress of animals. She has unique qualities and many mysteries to her. Such as who her parents are. Many scholars and historians debate between her biological parents. Some say that her parents are the King of the Gods Zeus and the Goddess Leto, while others debate that is was Zeus and Hera, who was the Goddess of family, and the queen of Mount Olympus. And was also described as uptight and cruel.( _I had always hated Hera.) _Even as Goddess of family and motherhood she throws her son Hephaestus off Mount Olympus, son of Zeus, after finding out that he was not very attractive. _ _Artemis, twin sister of Apollo (the sun God) is the Goddess also of childbirth and virginity. She is my favorite Olympian God because she doesn't need a male to take care of her. She proves that she can take care of herself and doesn't need aid from the male species- _

I wrote only a paragraph before another pencil smacked me in the back of the head. Then another. What the hell? I thought hotly. I whipped my head around and one smacked me right in the middle of the forehead. I looked at Rachel, who was glaring at Ethan. She then took out her blue, plastic hair brush and threw it at him, which hit him on the shoulder. He whirled around and narrowed his eyes at her, which she responded by smiling innocently and angelically. I then watched as a distant friend named Juniper, threw a pen at Ivy Newborn, who was her arch enemy. I think it was because for eco-friendly day at a fundraiser, Juniper had worn all green and Ivy had gone all out and died her entire body green, including her hair. They had hated each other ever since.

"Enough." I heard a firm voice come from the front of the room. Mr. Brunner was staring at us, shaking his head in disbelief, but I could see the amusement in his brown eyes. "Why did I ever transfer from a private school to a public school?" He wondered to himself, aloud. I agreed mentally, because I had been asking myself the same question since Elementary School.

"Who started all of this?" I opened my mouth to say 'Ethan', when he yelled from the back of the room. "Annabeth!" My mouth dropped open, and I glared at him.

"No," Rachel protested. "You did."

"You're the one who threw a hairbrush at me!"

"Only because you didn't leave anyone alone!" Rachel responded, angrily, her mouth pulled up so her fiery red freckles seemed to dance across her face. Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes, and then spoke above everyone's accusations.

"Ethan," he said warningly. "Since it is the first day, I will not give you a detention. But in the future, don't lie to me, and most certainly don't throw pencils at anyone, including Ms. Chase, understood?" He looked at me, then winked. A small smile tugged at my cheeks, smart old man...

Ethan looked as flabbergasted as I did moments ago. "I, uh, understood." He stuttered, looking at Mr. Brunner then at me. "Now everyone get back to work." I sent Ethan a smug, satisfied smile before returning back to my paper.

_Another reason why Artemis is my favorite Goddess out of the entire mythological circle based on Greek Myths is she never gives up, even when the odds aren't in her favor..._

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I deicided to keep going! Even though this is about the longest chapter I've ever written, so, enjoy! :))**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, consisting of boring classes, mean teachers and annoying students. Sixth period, then seventh, eighth, then lunch.

I rolled the combination on my locker; _38, 24, 10..._ it opened with a pleasing click and I began to release my books from my arms and into my locker, in an organizing fashion.

"Hey Annabeth," A familiar voice said behind me. I was happy to say, that it was someone that I wouldn't mind talking too. "Oh hey, Silena." She smiled her lip-gloss smile, as I shut my rusted locker with a large bang, because it was the only way that it was going to close entirely.

"I heard about what happened, with Drew." She said her voice dropping to a low level. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Silena, how do you know this?"

"Oh come on Annabeth," Silena said, in a 'duh' tone. "You know that gossip spreads in this school faster than wildfire." I nodded, not too happy about her statement. We continued past the mob of obnoxious freshman's and down the next hallway, Silena's heels clicking off the grungy floor.

"And what did you hear?" I questioned regretfully, knowing that gossip at Goode, was worse than playing a game of 'Telephone.'

"That supposedly Drew cut your face, because you slept with the gang leader Percy Jackson." I froze in place then groaned. I'd die before that would happen!

"Then Thalia stepped into the argument and yelled at you, because you two were secretly Lesbos **(A/N: I mean no disrespect towards woman who like woman or even men who like men)** and when Thalia heard, you two got into a fight, and you ran away crying. And in the end Drew was the innocent victim." Silena held up her wrist to avoid hitting a short guy, with her purse. I scowled and tried to keep my hot anger contained. Gods, this day just keeps getting better and better!

"So what really did happen?" Silena asked, and I smiled at my friend. She might be half sisters with Drew (and Piper) but she wasn't a slut like she was. She was kind and maybe just a little too feminine, but not a whore. I respected her for that, considering that guys were throwing themselves at her, everywhere that she went.

"Well, for starters Percy was talking to me." Silena smiled at me knowingly.

"What?"

"I know Percy. He doesn't just talk to any girl."

"I feel so special," I grumbled. Silena giggled, and sniffed the air as the crappy smell of food was drifting from the cafeteria down the hallway. Her giggle instantly died down and she scrunched up her nose, disgusted.

"And then what happened?"

"Well Drew and her makeup minions approached me after class, and she started talking about Luke and lies..." my voice hitched and trailed off. Her blue eyes watched me with sympathy, and she gently touched my arm.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't have to tell me." I smiled at her gratefully and we entered the cafeteria, and the smell only got worse.

"Wonder what their serving?" She asked, clutching to her lunchbox as if it was her life. I shrugged, suddenly feeling pretty sorry for myself.

"I'll be finding out, I'm buying." She patted my arm once more, and flicked a strand of her bleach blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, I'll see you around." She began to walk away, then froze in place, rolled on her heels a bit then walked back.

"Annabeth, Percy's not a bad guy, he just has a bad past." I gave her a quizzical look, and let that echo in my head for a moment. _He just has a bad past. _I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for the way I had treated him, before. All I did last night was yell at him, for saving me from possibly being raped, then I had slapped him the day after. What am I saying? He had acted like a jackass as well, and I didn't exactly have a great past either. In fact I had blocked it out of my mind, for so long, that I couldn't even remember it that well. Just flashes and bits and pieces and from those pieces I could already tell that I didn't want to remember.

The loud noises of the cafeteria began to pound against my ears and I hurried away, blushing, for just standing there acting like an idiotic freak. I saw what they were serving from a few teenagers trays. Stu Surprise. Yep, I wasn't buying today.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yell, I looked up startled to see Thalia waving me over. I walked over, avoiding the table with the orange bandannas.

"Hey Katie." I said, brightening when I saw her. Like Silena, she was also one of my good friends.

"Hi Annabeth." She replied, playing with the end of her braid a habit that she had picked up for as long as I could remember. "How was your Summer?"

"Uneventful." I replied, thinking of the day before school. Piper rolled her eyes and gestured for me to sit down. I plopped down into a seat between Piper and Thalia. The lunch table consisted of; Thalia, Piper, Katie, Rachel, Nyssa, Miranda, (Katie's sister) and Juniper. I said a quick hello to the trio, because we were more of acquaintances than close friends, but I respected all of them and hoped that we would become better friends during the course of the new school year.

"Oh come on, Annabeth! Tell them about the thing." Piper insisted her purple eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What thing are you referring to?" Thalia stomped on my foot underneath the table, just teasingly though, not enough to hurt.

"Don't be a smart-ass." Piper said. "Just tell them." Thalia took a bite out of her burger, and eyed me, silently encouraging me.

"I got an internship reporting job with Olympus times." I said with a shrug. "It's really no biggie." Juniper, Miranda and Nyssa gaped at me. Inside though, I knew that it wasn't. I just didn't want to brag and be rude.

"No biggie?" Nyssa gasped, staring at me like I belonged at a mental hospital, which, if the school year was like this every day, that's where I was headed. "Are you insane!?"

"Don't be so modest, Annabeth." Katie added in, dropping her braid and smiling at me. "I'm so happy for you."

Rachel grinned at me, her green eyes that were tainted with brown were wide. "How could you not tell me this? You could get a reporting job at a strip club." A smile pulled across my lips, as Piper spit out her drink.

"That's what I said!"

**A/N: Okay so I was going to do more, but my mother caught me typing on my laptop and it was like 2:30 a.m so... yeah.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:  
I am co-writing a Hunger Games fanfic with ThaliaThornGrace, who is a good friend at my school. It's about what if Katniss's dad was still alive, while Katniss started the rebellion? I think the idea's personally pretty cool! :) The first Chapter will be out by: March 30th. **

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT:  
I have two one-shots written about Percabeth (obviously) and I would really appreciate some feedback on them! **

**LOVE SUMMERY: "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**

**It was Her: (which is my favorite!) ** **After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, followers pm's etc. it really means a lot to me, that a lot of people are reading this fanfic and like it! I recently was just bombarded (funny word lol) with reviews, in one hour, twenty in the hour! I was hopping up and down I was so happy! Anyways please remember my one-shots are available to read and to celebrate fifty reviews on this story, it will be in Percy's Perspective! :)**

**Percy P.O.V**

I knew when I first saw her, that she was different. She wasn't like Drew, or most of the girls at Goode who thought they had to dress with their asses hanging out of their shorts, or their cleavage sticking out over their tops. Not that I disliked when I could get a full view of the woman. But it seemed like they didn't respect themselves when they dressed like that or drenched their faces in makeup. Not that I minded, of course. I just didn't like when they felt they were insecure to dress like that.

So yeah, Annabeth Chase was different. No makeup, as far I could tell. Not booty shorts or low cut shirts at the v. The first impression I got of her was she respected herself. Then, when I tried helping her, that night I found out she was another thing. Prideful, and I found out that she really annoyed the hell out of me, without even trying. I also found out that she made me feel and act different... just like before the incident. I shook my head, not wanting to relive the scene again in my mind.

"Yo Perce!" I heard a familiar bleat of Grover, who was sitting across from me at the cafeteria's table. He had a orange hat wrapped around his messy red hair, and his small beard looked more trimmed than usual. "Yeah?" I responded after a moment, with a questioning tone.

"What do you think of Juniper?" He asked, looking slightly embarrassed with hints of blush across his cheeks.

"Huh?" I said, probably looking bewildered. He was acting out of character for him. Grover Underwood was never embarrassed. Especially over a girl.

"Juniper. The girl sitting at the table over there, with the green streaks in her hair." He gestured over towards a table in the corner of the room, by the windows. But I saw someone else... Annabeth. She was intently talking to random faces, and I stared at her deep, mesmerizing grey eyes. I clenched my jaw and looked away. I wasn't supposed to be love struck by a girl who kept being a total bitch to me. In fact, love was out of the question in my life-style. I felt Grover's eyes staring at me, so I sighed once more, and looked back at the girl with the dark brown hair, with grass green streaks. She was pretty hot, especially with that skimpy top that gave me a full view of her breasts. I felt Grover smack my shoulder, and I knew I had been caught checking her out.

"Percy, seriously. She's in most of my classes and I think I'm already in love." He sighed, like a love-struck puppy and I gave him a meaningful look past my messy black hair.

"Grover, you know the rules. No girls, if it interferes with our gang life."

"Chill out, bro. It's not like I'm getting married, so..." I let out a breath of air, in annoyance.

"She seems hot." An excited look flickered into his eyes. "I know, right! But she's also nice and caring and charming, and loves the envoirment as much as I do!" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Good for you."

"So does that mean I get permission?" I resisted the urge to scowl. I was the gang leader of the Half-Bloods. The one who made all the decisions and one of those was giving permission to date. I didn't like doing it, especially if the relationship ended badly. Then of course, I'd be half the blame for giving them the privilege.

"I'll have to think about it G-man." His excitement faltered for a moment, but then he nodded in a reasonable manner. "Of course, Perce, take all the time you need." I gave a reassuring look and punched his shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm sure once I get to know her, I'll like her." Grover brightened and began to furiously take bites out of his veggie burger. I glanced back

Thalia Grace. A small grin spread over my face, at the sight of my distant cousin. I hadn't seen her in years. She probably already knew I was here, though. What no hug? I thought continuing to smirk.

"Percy?" I could hear the warning tone in his voice. "Isn't that you cousin, Thalia?" I turned back to him, wiggling my eyebrows. "Why yes, Grover, it is."

He stared at me with one of his 'don't do anything' looks. I rolled my eyes at his expression, as Beckendorf slid into the seat next to me, wearing our gang bandanna's on his wrist. He had only been in the gang for a short time, only two years. His father was Hephatanus one of the Olympians of the Olympus Times. Beckendorf honestly was a split image of his dad. Dark skin, light brown eyes, with tints of hazel in them and a bulky tense figure. He hadn't told any of Camp Half Blood why exactly he joined the gang, and none of us pried, especially me. I know what it's like to have a bad past.

"Sup," he said, taking out a crumbled lunch bag and poured out his lunch contents. He seemed to analyze the expressions scrawled out across our faces. He tilted his head with a suspicious look in his brown eyes. "What's going on?" The corner's of my lips pulled up into an even bigger mischievous grin as I take another glance at Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I see Beckendorf follow my gaze and a look of realization formed.

"Ah, that's your cousin right?" I gave a nod to confirm his statement and shoved my sandwich to the side of me.

"Hey," Beckendorf said his eyes squinted in concentration at Thalia's table. "Isn't that the bitch from last night?" This time I actually scowled. "Yeah, that's Annabeth."

"Aw how cute, you two are on a first name basis now." I turned around to see Nico standing there with an amused expression.

"Shut it, fucker." I said scowling even deeper, if it was possible. Nico noticed my angry expression and raised his arms up in the air, in defeat.

"Whoa man, is it your man-period or something?" Beckendorf snickered. I looked at him and he covered it smoothly with a cough. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"She's just so annoying!" I said exasperated. "And bitchy and a know it all." And yet for some reason she made my heart do a dance every time I saw her. Or thought about her. Or saw someone with curls, or blonde hair. Her princess curls were so unique, that her hair was one of my favorite qualities about her and her grey eyes- what am I talking about!? I'm Percy Jackson gang leader, not some pussy who melts into a puddle of mush when I see a girl. Yet for some reason when I saw Annabeth, I came close to doing that. And that pissed me off even more.

"And a goody-goody?" Nico added in. I nodded my head instantly. She really was a good girl, paid attention in class, smart, even dressed like a good girl! I bet money that she did her homework as soon as she got home. I bit back another look of anger. I hated good girls. They were so spiteful and uptight and most certainly didn't know how to live.

"I hate good girls." Leo Valdez said behind us, plopping into a seat. "Always the party poopers." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Did you ditch school all day?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"Maybe a little." I shook my head, as I smelled the remaining alcohol emanating from his breath.

"Rough day with the baby sitter?" Leo's mother passed away in a fire, when he was a toddler. With no alive legal guardian written in his mother's will, his baby sitter named Tia Callida who was completely insane. When Leo was just a baby Tia let him play with knives, told him to poke a rattlesnake with a stick and forced him to take a nap in a burning fire place, which resulted in agonizing scars all along the left side of his body. We tried not to mention or bring up the scars unless it had to be talked about.

"Hades, you have no idea." I patted him on the back in sympathy. Ever since I could remember, our gang CHB, used terms that belong to Greek Mythology. Like Zeus, Hades, Tarturas. We even learned how to speak some Greek when we joined the gang.

"I swear, Leo, you ought to call the police on her." He shook his head, which caused his brown curls to shake around. His eyes were miserable and full of regret, that showed that he was sober.

"I already tried. They didn't believe that sweet, old Tia could do such a thing." He sighed and pushed his cafeteria lunch away from him. "And me being in a gang didn't exactly help." His voice cracked, and trailed off.

He spoke after a moment. "Besides, I have you guys! I mean, what would you do without me?"

"Uh, not be annoyed twenty four seven." Travis Stoll teased, appearing into view along with his twin brother Connor. Everyone's hands instantly fell on their pockets, considering how kleptomaniac the Stoll twins were. Leo chuckled as they sat into their seats.

"So," Travis said. "How's your girlfriend doing?" I soured.

"Being a bitch, as usual." I took a bite out of my chips on that note.

"Well, at least she's a slut." Connor's eyes shimmered. "And if you don't want her, I'll take her." I glowered at him, before twisting around my bandanna. Drew Mclean. When I first met her over the summer, she actually seemed nice and she was very persuasive, with a silky voice and powerful flirtatious words. So yeah, we did go out for the remainder of the summer. That's when I found out how clingy and bitchy she was.

"Oh and Perce, are you aware that Annabeth goes to this school?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I said with a frown.

"Did you hear what happened?" I tilted my head, questioningly.

"Drew and her got into a fight over you." Connor said, while the rest of my gang intently listened. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Okay the Drew part I'll believe, but not Annabeth. She hates my guts."

"At least she feels some emotions towards you," Grover commented in, a glum look on his face. "Juniper won't even acknowledge my existence." Nico smirked, but an irritated expression held in his deep brown eyes. "You guys are such pussy -willows when it comes to woman." I felt a flash of hot anger surge through me and was about to punch him, but Connor gave him a good sock on the shoulder first, with an angry yet amused look on his face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Nico said coldly, leaning back in his chair. "I don't need one, I believe that being a player is much more... well, satisfying." We all started objecting at once, and I have to admit just like most of our lunch conversations this one seems to be the most useless.

"Yeah and the fight was about other things," Connors eyes darkened. "Apparently Annabeth has an abusive parent or something." My jaw set, and everyone began to grow silent. Most of us had family issues, and I could easily relate. But Annabeth? An abusive parent? She seemed to have a perfect life, and the thought of someone hurting her, sent hot anger through me.

"Hey guys!" Bianca said walking towards us, ruffling Nico's messy brown hair. Bianca snapped me out of my thoughts of Annabeth, and I averted my attention towards her. Bianca Di Angelo was Nico's older sister, and had passed the exceptions of all boy gang. Clarisse La Rue had too, who was our best at single handed combate. Clarisse had brown reddish hair, always in tiny braids. She was big and burly and could kick anyone's ass. Clarisse was hot headed, burly and downright cruel. That's why she was our best. Bianca on the other hand had long, straightened deep brown hair and liquid dark brown eyes like Nico's. **(A/N: I'd always pictured Bianca as Nina Dobrev)** She was a great fighter, and sniping and spying was her specialty. Bianca had joined the gang little after Nico, but none of them spoke of their past and like before... we didn't pry for information.

"Party at the Lotus Casino, tomorrow night. I think it would be a great way to socialize with the other students, maybe add some more people to Camp Half Blood." I gave a curt nod to my cousin, and replied. "We'll be there." She beamed, through her black lipstick and began to hand out dark purple flyers. "Great! See you guys later!"

"Damn, I'll say it again Nico, your sister is smokin'." Connor said, his eyes on Bianca's ass the entire time she was walking away. I gave him a good biff on the back of the head, beating Nico to it.

"Hey, knock it off will ya?" Nico protested, defensive of his older sister. Connor shrugged, taking a bite out of his cookie.

"Well she is pretty hot," Leo added, flicking his lighter, a habit of his that he had picked up. Ever since Leo was little, he had been attracted to fire, like moths are attracted to light. Despite his mother's tragic death, due to fire. None of us had mentioned it, but we knew what Leo had thought; that he started the fire.

"Come on guys," Beckendorf said. "Bianca is one of us. Not some bubbly girl, that we can toy around with." I silently agreed, as my phone buzzed.

**From: K  
To: Percy**

**Drug Deal: 2:30 A.M tonight at the abandoned warehouse on route five. You better deliver the goods, Percy. Or else. **

"K wants us to do a drug deal. Tonight at 2:30 A.M. At the abandoned warehouse, on route five." Everyone at the table fell silent, our jaws set. We all knew what had happened last year, on our last drug deal.

Hopefully no one would get murdered again.

**A/N: Sorry it was boring! :( I know it was just them eating lunch and crap, but I wanted to introduce the characters before the next chapter. The next chapter will be action packed, and Annabeth gets her job. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Anxiety rolled around in my stomach as I slid into his car, on the passenger seats side. It was a nice, slick silver Chevrolet, with leather seats. It still had that new car smell, that I had always loved. I buckled myself in, trying to contain my blush that threatened to spread across my cheeks. Now who's car did I get into? Luke Castellan's. The boy who had kissed me last year, at Silena's party. While he was dating Drew. The boy who I almost gave my virginity to.

_"Hey Annabeth," Silena and Piper greeted me at the door. "Glad you came." I gave them a welcoming smile and handed them a crate of beer, Thalia had given me yesterday when she couldn't make the end of summer party. "Thalia sends her love." We all laughed as Silena accepted Thalia's present. _

_"I'm so sad she had to miss it." Silena said. "I haven't seen her in such a long time." I nodded, my lips pursed together in thought, answering her statement. I was concerned about Thalia because of her disturbing voicemail left on her phone. "I have to take care of something...won't be able to make the party." Her voice sounded strained and hoarse when she left a message on my phone. Like she had been crying for a long time. And like she was trying to hide something. That worried me even more, considering that Thalia Grace never cried, and we always told each other everything. A new song started loudly and obnoxiously, snapping me out of my deep thinking._

_"You look great, Annabeth." Rachel commented as she gripped her boyfriend Will's hand, as they danced. "Thanks." I replied, suddenly very self-conscious of how I looked even though the comment she gave was positive. _

_"Oh and Annabeth," Piper added with a knowing smile. "Luke's here." Silena giggled in a bubbly way and gestured towards the group of football jocks gathering in a small circle at the back of the room. It felt as if a flame lit up my cheeks, as soon as I saw him. He was perfect. With his square jaw, blonde sandy hair, and deep light blue eyes that seemed to light my world up, whenever I saw them. And then blue suddenly became my favorite color. _

I hadn't seen him since.

"Wow Annabeth, it's been a while." My throat was so dry, that I was fearful if I spoke, it would come out all dry and crackled. I settled with a quick nod of acceptation and looked any where beside his bright blue eyes, that I seemed to drown in.

"So, I heard from Thalia that you got accepted into Olympus Times. Congrats, and that's where your heading right?" I nodded again, and I stared out the window analyzing the skyscrapers out the window, while the bright sun shimmered down. I heard him sigh, from his seat.

"Look Annabeth, I heard about what happened today from my half-brothers, Travis and Connor. You shouldn't let them get to you." I gave another nod, almost as if it was a sign of my refusal to speak to him.

_"Hi Luke," I said rather shyly, as I took a sip of my punch. I wouldn't touch the beer, I just couldn't. He however, had a red solo cup full of beer. He wasn't over twenty one, but I didn't really care. Most kids our age drank, like Thalia. Only she drank safely, respectfully. But Luke had a reputation of beer and liquor and all of the other disgusting crap that my step-mom did. But I refused to believe it. He was Luke- the star quarter back, the senior with the honors average, the cute, hot teenager who treated most woman and teen girls with respect and decency. _

_"Hey, your Annabeth." There was slight hesitation in his voice, and I knew that he wasn't so sure of my name. I gave a quick nod to answer his unspoken question. He nodded to and we began to make small talk of the weather, school, sports, Thalia and other friends that Luke and I were acquainted to. I knew I was failing at flirting with Luke. But he did have a girlfriend. The she-devil herself, Drew Mclean. I could tell that he didn't really like her. Well I thought that he didn't. _

_"So..." Luke said, finally breaking the awkward silence that filled up between us, despite the heavy rap music that was playing by "Eminem" and all the drunken teens at the party. "You wanna dance or something?" I gave him a face, as I wavered my options. _

_"Won't Drew be pissed?" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I blushed and stared up adoringly into his bright blue eyes. "Nah, she's too drunk to even think straight." I laughed along with him as we eyed Drew, who was dancing like a maniac on the fancy table that was done in Greek style. She was wearing a half shirt and booty shorts as usual. I on the other hand, was wearing slightly skinny blue jeans with a layered purple camisole, that wasn't too low cut. My hair was down in more spirals than usual, because I had curled it. I was wearing a small amount of eyeliner with mascara and lip gloss, but that was it. Even the little amount, it felt fake and heavy on my face. I swiped my lips when he wasn't looking to get most of the lip-gloss off then turned back to him with a smile. _

_"You sure?" I asked again, glancing back at Drew one more. He took a chug of his beer, then gripped my hand causing my face to turn a bright crimson red, once more. He winked at me. _

_"Positive doll." His voice broke off then he spoke after a moment. "You're pretty cute when you blush." That caused me to blush again, which resulted in his warm, firm hand stroking my cheek. My eyes widened at his sudden affection and I gripped his hand dragging him over to the brightly lit up dance floor, bursting with new confidence. _

_"Let's dance." _

I blinked, and stared at him finally. "It wasn't a big deal." His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Yes it was a big deal. Because it was my fault people bully you the way that they do." I couldn't deny what he said. It was the truth and though I really wanted to take the burden off his shoulder, I knew that I couldn't.

"Feeling guilty about it won't change the past." I said biting my lip, roughly. He tilted his head agreeing to my statement. "Maybe so, but I can't stop thinking about what I did to you."

"Almost did, Luke." I comforted. "It never happened."

"But it almost did." He said bitterly, his eyes breaking off from the road and staring into mine. 

_After a few hours of dancing with many people; Luke mostly, I excused myself to the bathroom. I stumbled past people and into the room. I wasn't drunk or anything, but I was glad that I had stopped drinking the punch. Travis and Connor Stoll (Luke's half brothers who were part of some gang, I was unaware of) had put something very strong in it, causing people to get drunk very, very quickly and effectively. I rolled my eyes at people's stupidity and turned on the sink, splashing my heated face full of cold, thin water. I almost sighed in relief and heard a knock on the door. _

_"Almost out!" I called to the anonymous knocker, hoping that they weren't drunk and had to vomit. I stepped out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by Luke. _

_"Oh hey Luke." I said cheerfully. "You didn't have to wait up here for me." He didn't answer as I glanced around the room, finally noticing my surroundings. _

_"Luke," I said cautiously. "Why are all the doors locked?" _

_"So Annabeth, ready for me to show you a better time than just dancing and drinking downstairs?" He slurred and I could tell by the foul Oder on his breath; that he was drunk. Very drunk. I nervously stepped towards the door and he eyed me, as if I was a piece of meat. Hot anger rushed through me and I narrowed my eyes at him. _

_"Your drunk, Luke." I stated, quick wittedly as he began to chuckle mixed in with some coughs and more slurs. "Course I am doll. It's a party!" Luke waved his arms in the air as if he had an audience and turned his direction back again towards me. "Why don't we have fun, on the bed." _

_"Luke," I said with a sigh. "Where do you live? I can drive you home." His hand instantly shot out and gripped my wrist in a death grip. I stared into his eyes, which I expected to be a bright blue, which were instead a dark, malevolent bluish color._

_"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."_

"Listen Luke, the past is the past. You were drunk, nothing happened. Let's just let it go." He sighed once more, and stared at me. "Okay. Let's talk about your internship instead." I instantly brightened and began to exclaim to him all the things that I would be doing. He laughed at my excitement then leaned over and stroked a piece of my blonde hair. He stared at me in remorse then recoiled his hand seeing my expression. "I could live a hundred times, and yet still never deserve you."

"Luke, there was a time when I thought I liked you romantically- but..." my voice trailed off and his face grew disappointed.

"It's Percy Jackson, isn't it." My jaw dropped at his accusation. "I heard about you two. Gossip spreads fast from Goode High to Goode College."

"What? No! I don't like him in any way what so ever. He's a first class jackass." Luke nodded but I could tell he didn't believe me. And I was shocked to finally realize that I didn't believe my statement of Percy Jackson, either.

_"Luke!" I yelled, in desperation. "Don't do this!" I was laying on the bed with him on top of me. He was just about to begin to start when we heard the music downstairs stop playing. Then, I heard sirens in the distance.  
"IT'S THE COPPERS!" We heard a few people yell. Luke's eyes widened and he got off of me, as if just realizing where he was. "Annabeth?" He said in confusion, holding his head. "What's going on?" _

(Line Break)

"Well here we are." He said pulling up to the Mount Olympus Buildings. Excitement stirred in my stomach and I beamed up at the building.

"My mom's in there." I whispered so quietly, that Luke couldn't hear. I grinned so bigly, that the side of my cheeks began to hurt.

"Thanks for the ride, Luke." I smiled and climbed out of the car. I heard him say something, but I couldn't hear a thing anymore. All I could focus on was the big building, standing tall above most of the others. I took a deep breath and I walked through the doors...I gasped as I saw the inside, it was even much more glorious and beautiful than the outside of the building.

It seemed to be a large dome upon the ceiling along with the twelve Olympians, all drawn and painted like there Greek figures.

There was Zeus at the center middle, a long gray beard with blue electrifying eyes that seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't seem to place my finger on it. He was holding his normal weapon, a lightning bolt, with a small Greek designed crown, looking mightier than all of the others. Then there was Poseidon, with a short brown beard with warm eyes. He was carrying a three-pronged spear and I recognized it as his master weapon the trident. Next was Hera, who I made a face when I saw. She had a nice, soft, nurturing expression on the painting, but in real life at the Olympus Times she was cold-blooded and often tried to kick other Olympians off Olympus. Like Hestia and Hades who I noticed were even smudged off the painting. Then there was Artemis, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite ( who was Piper, Drew and Silena's mom, but Tristan was only Piper's father; Drew and Piper were adopted.) Hephaestus, Dionysus and Athena my mother. My blood. Yet, had abandoned me as soon as I was born. I wondered if she knew I was here. Perhaps she didn't but maybe she did. But what was she supposed to do? Come down and give me a hug when we didn't even know each other?

And maybe she would even say, "I'm sorry for not visiting you for the past seventeen years, but I missed you."I highly doubted that she would. I stared at her picture one last time, brown, luscious curls cascading down her shoulders and fierce grey eyes, just like mine. I wondered if she really looked like them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice appear next to me, reshooting me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head in enthusiasm, staring around the place in awe. I glanced at the man who was standing beside me with a short brown beard, and kind sea-green eyes. My eyes widened as I looked closer at his eyes, they were Percy's eyes.

"Is something the matter?" He asked politely, his hands in his blue and black work suit. I shook my head and bit back an opinionated laugh. The thought was ludicrous.

"No, you just really remind me of something." He smiled, soft wrinkles pulling up around his cheeks. It didn't look unattractive, though. It looked more nice and soft.

"I get that a lot," he laughed, as if sharing his own private joke. I smiled along with him, wondering who he was. Was he my boss? Or maybe a small employee of some sort. Well whoever he was, I knew I didn't want to get on his bad side, considering he was an intern.

"Well, I must run." He stated, glancing down at a bright silver watch on his wrist, that had tints of green and blue on it. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Annabeth." I answered for him. "Annabeth Chase." He smiled once more and patted me on the shoulder. "Well Annabeth Chase, something tells me that this is your first day here. Just go up to the man reading the Twilight book." I nodded, then turned to thank him, but he had disappeared. Almost into thin air. I shrugged my suspicious thoughts off and walked over to the big, burly man who had his head in the book Twilight: Eclipse.

"How may I help you?" He asked, his nose still in the book, before I could speak myself.

"Uh, well, it's my first day here and-" he cut me off once more. "Annabeth Chase right? Here's your ID. Don't lose it, it gives you access to most of the building including past the security guards. Your boss Chiron's room is first door on the left, up those stairs." I pulled the string over my neck and the ID hung at the lower part of my stomach.

"Okay well-"

" And please knock before entering." Overwhelmed, I began to awkwardly head for the stairs, which were bright white with all the Gods and Goddesses Symbolic pictures carved into the wood. I smiled softly at the penmanship, then headed up the stairs excitement burling through me. This was my big chance. My chance to make something of my crappy, messed up life. This was my chance to mean something to the world. I walked down the hallway, slowly knowing that I was still on time.

"The first door on the left," I whispered to myself, eyeing the brown, decorated door. It seemed that nothing in Mount Olympus was bare; and I loved it. I knocked on the door, my hand trembling with anxiety and excitement.

"Come in," a voice said from the other side of the door. I obliged and stepped into the room and nearly gasped.

"Mr. Brunner?" I said in disbelief. He chuckled, in his chair and gestured for me to sit down. I plopped down, politely in one of the plush brown chairs.

"Sorry I didn't tell you at school, Annabeth. I wanted to surprise you." I gave him a weak smile, as he sipped his coffee from a mug.

"Well you did surprise me." He laughed once more, then spoke; "many minors have entered in their submission for this, but yours was by far the best." I broke into a smile at these words. "Congratulations, Annabeth. I'm very happy and I really think that you deserve this internship."

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. _My head whirled around and there was a man dressed in a purple polka dotted, with five o' clock shadow and a Diet Coke in his hand. "Yes, yes, Chiron you have made your point. Congratulations Annabelle, blah, blah, blah, blah. But now it's time to get down to business and discuss your first paper and reporting job."

Chiron sighed as the mysterious man sat down next to him. "This is Dionysus, Annabeth." My mouth gently fell open and I beamed up at him. "Wow, sir. What an honor to meet you-"

"Oh cut the crap." My expression wavered and I shut my mouth instantly, Mr. Brunner or I should say Chiron sent him a meaningful look, which to my consolation he obliged.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, I know it's an honor to meet me and all that other crap but please treat me like a casual adult-friend. And I go by Mr. D."

"Right, Mr. D." I said awkwardly, not even bothering to mention to him that he got my name wrong twice. So what if I got one bitchy boss? This job wasn't supposed to be perfection.

"Annabeth, this first reporting job is slightly dangerous." Chiron exclaimed. Okay, I could handle dangerous...

"But it says on your resume that you've taken self defense classes since you were, what, seven?" I nodded, my messy curls bobby to the side. I wish I would've had time to go home and get changed into something more professional and maybe fix my hair, but the outfit I had on was the least worn down. I waved the negative thoughts away. The important thing was that I was here. Living the dream.

"And you've been on several sports. Even one stunt-double job." Mr. D nodded his head at me in respect and I tried to contain my smile. I remembered the stun-double job. It was a time when are family needed money desperately and when an opportunity to become a stunt double in a low budget movie came along, I jumped on the idea to even earn the slightest bit of extra cash. I had done good, even if the movie never made it to the big screen for some unknown reason.

"So we're going to need your parents signatures-" Mr. D continued. Okay I could handle that. I could forge their signatures, if they said no.

"Wait," I said finally speaking. "What exactly is the job?" Mr. D and Chiron exchanged a grave look at each other.

"Well, Annabeth you know that it's your choice-" Mr. D cut him off.

"We want you to dress up like a guy and join a gang." My breath hitched and I stared at them with wide eyes, full of fear. 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter Eight:

**Percy's P.O.V**

_"Percy!" Her shrieks are distant now, and panic engulfs me as I frantically run through the abandoned warehouse. My breath was heavy and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I raced through the empty room, full of darkness and into the next. Dread overwhelmed me as I searched to no avail. _

_"Perc-" her scream was nearer now, but it was muffled as soon as it started, not giving me a well sense of direction. I loaded the gun, my fingers flying over the weapon as I clicked it into place. I glanced up, squinting through the darkness. Sweat was beaded across my face, but I ignored it. My only priority was finding her and whisking her from harm's way. She already had a gunshot wound to the right side of her shoulder, it would hurt like hell but it wouldn't kill her. That was my only mission, my only reason for life at the time: keep her alive. Because she was my life. And if she died I would never forgive myself. _

_Ever._

_"Percy, Help me!" She screamed, and I could sense the agonizing pain in her voice. They were hurting her. A new feeling shot through me, making me go even quicker through the worn down house. I knew I had to go slow on the second floor, because of the thin old layer of floor. It would break if I stepped on it wrong, and probably kill me if I fell through. But my life didn't matter. Hers did. I spiraled through the next room, and stopped willing myself to go slower. Me dying by falling through the floor wouldn't help her, it would only make them kill her. I slowed down, and focused all my will into focusing. I shut my eyes and listened. _

_There was a rustle of struggle, from the room next to me. _

_My breath hitched in my throat and I stealthily took steps towards the door. I was silent and there was no creaks as I leaned to the side of the door, my gun facing the door in case anyone came out. I heard a soft whimper from the inside and my jaw set, taking all my willpower not to bust down the door and save her. She was my gang colleague, one of my best friends, my girlfriend, my life. Nothing could happen to her, nothing._

_Had to save her._

_Had to get her out._

_Had to keep her safe._

_Had to tell her that I loved her. _

_Had to propose to her. _

_The ring felt suddenly heavy in my pocket. I swallowed dryly. Everything I did now counted. Her life was resting on my shoulders, and suddenly felt like the weight of the world. (__**A/N: IRONY LOL!)**__ I took a deep breath and raised my foot, and kicked the door open with all my might. To my success it swung open. To my failure there was no one in the room. _

_"Dammit!" I cursed, rushing in and kicking the other doors open. All my hope vanished, and was filled with a sudden feeling of dread. _

_That's when I saw her through the grimy window on the other side of the room. _

_She was lying on the ground, beaten, battered, bloody. Red liquid was pouring out of her shoulder, in heavy gushes. Anger flashed through me as I saw her, I was just about to run to the next room when one of them fired a pistol. Aimed at her. _

_I think she saw me, because her dry, bruised lips formed my name. That was before she fell to the ground her chestnut hair spread all apart, and her liquid brown eyes open and dead. That was before I lost hope. That was right before I shouted her name. _

_"CALYPSO!" _

_Her dead, lifeless body stared back at me. Tears were spilling down my face, the dreadful feeling was long gone. It was filled with such an intense innocence, like I hadn't realize what had happened. Then as my mind slowly caught up to the scene that had just enfolded in front of me, my knees buckled and another strong emotion took over everything of me. Claiming me. Holding me underwater, holding me in the darkness. _

_Then her eyes changed to an intense grey. Her pure white skin turned to a bronze tan, and her straight auburn hair, turned to light blonde princess curls. _

_Annabeth. _

My eyes shot open, and I was panting heavily with tears pooling down my face. I felt someone holding my hand, and looked up to see my mother's concerning blue eyes.

"My baby." She murmured, pulling me into a hug and I breathed her scent in, allowing myself to lean against her shoulder.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded, feeling a pang of pain slip into my chest. I slipped out of my bed which was rock hard, and gave my back an awful ache. I usually ignored it and tried my best to make this work, for my mother's sake.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Sally said firmly, her blue eyes serious and cautious like she was afraid I would snap. Well too late for her, but I already did snap a long time ago. I nodded again, but I knew that her statement was a lie. It was my fault. I couldn't contain the truth anymore. But I knew that feeling guilty wouldn't bring her back. I couldn't stop the guilt though, it was like a heavy stream hitting me head on every moment of the day. Even when I slept.

She climbed up, off my bed. She ran her soft hand through my hair, with pursed thoughtful lips.

"Dinner's almost ready."I coughed, because my throat felt like it was closing in from the dryness.

"Okay."

"Gabe is coming home early tonight." My teeth gritted together, and I shut my eyes trying to contain my anger so I didn't bite my mom's head off. Gabe Ugliano. The son of a bitch who practically owned my mother and I. Since my real dad left, we were broke. Completely and entirely. That was right when I was born so I couldn't exactly contribute. My mother left me with babysitters and such, while she worked her ass of in any job she could find. She had four jobs in all and was working herself bare and bitter.

Then he came along, when I was seven years old. Like a ray of hope for me and my mom. Well, at first he was.

He was the perfect father figure for me. Smart, funny, responsible, caring and nurturing. But most importantly he had money.

I said at first he was. Not now. Not anymore.

Three months later, they got married, Gabe and mom. Together. Married.

Then the abuse started.

It was little things at first, like coming home from work angry and having small arguments with my mom. Other little things like getting a little tipsy after he had a poker night with his buddies. Little things like sharp taps on Sally's shoulder.

Then a year later, he hit her for the first time. I was there to witness it, only eight and a half years old. My mother had gone out to the store and had gotten the wrong brand of beer. An honest mistake. Normally, if she did something like that, Gabe would just ask her (politely as always) if she could run back and pick up a new pack. Instead her raised his hand high into the air, and slapped her so roughly across the face that she stumbled to the floor, small blood trickling from her lips. Then a kick to her ribs, and a long angry lecture with a bunch of cuss words that I didn't even know at the time.

She had told me to go to my room, after she climbed up using the chair to balance her. I didn't listen, of course and began to yell meaningless little kid names at Gabe. He didn't seem to acknowledge my existence until I called him this name.

"Smelly Gabe!" I don't know why that set him off on me, maybe he just was self conscious about the way he smelled or something. It didn't matter what the reason was. All that mattered was the fear of the cold water rushing around my face, and his hard hand keeping me under. All that mattered was the suffocation forming deep inside my lungs. Instead of playing monopoly or any other game that most children play, that was his favorite game. Seeing how long I can hold my breath.

I blinked, as my mother said something to me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said please be good to him." I scowled instantly, and a wave of disbelief that I had got a lot of washed over me.

"Why? He's an abusive son of a bitch." She closed her eyes as if trying to keep her patience, but I knew that she could hear the truth from my words.

"I know, Percy." She murmured so quite that I could barely hear her voice.

"So why the hell do you even stay with him?" I knew what she was going to say, but I asked anyway, because maybe one day she would eventually be straight with me.

She sighed and gripped my dirty clothes from the ground and threw them over her shoulder, as if she was cradling a baby.

"He's been good to us, Percy. In more ways than you could understand." That was her frequent excuse for anytime that I questioned her staying with Gabe. Ten years of the same excuse and I was starting to get a little fed up.

"Then help me to understand!" I said angrily, as Sally flinched ever so slightly and began to pick up more clothes, ignoring my yelled plea. I scowled and threw my hands up in the air, I wasn't really angry with my mom, but angry with my whole fucked up life.

"By the way," I said bitterly. "K wants us to do another drug deal." The clothes fell from her hands.

"No." I turned around to look at her.

"No, Percy." She repeated firmly, placing her hands on my shoulder, going from passive to assertive. "That's not happening." I gripped her worn down hands, that were still soft and motherly.

"You know I have to." She nodded, but a helpless look was scrawled out across her features.

We both knew that I had to listen to the anonymous K.

Or else I die.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! But I'll update sooner than Friday. :) Keep those reviews coming and have a nice weekend! **

**Other stories by me:**

**Kill Them Last: ****"I like you Percy Jackson, use that to your advantage." I glared at her and she smiled malevolently back at me. "If I had to kill you... I'd kill you last." When a new "Goddess" at Olympus shows up, things start to get out of hand. Especially when she abducts Percy and his friends and forces them to play her game. A game where only one wins. The catch? Only one lives.**

**It Was Her: ****After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**

**The Little Mockingjay: ****"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**

**All's Fair In Love and War: ****"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.**

**Love: ****"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter Eight: Part Two

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stare at the reflection in the mirror. It wasn't a woman. It wasn't me. It was a slightly scrawny man with slight blonde curls cascading down to his ears, and grey eyes that used to be mine. I brushed a strand behind my ear, and stared at my black long hoodie, with baggy, dirty jeans. I again played with my short curls. It wasn't my real hair, it was a wig, but they had to cut my hair just below the shoulders so the wig could fit.

"Try not to do that so much." Mr. D said from behind me, and my hand froze in mid brush and fell to my side. "Guys don't really touch their hair that often." Lacy patted my shoulder and smiled proudly at her work on me. She worked here as well, and specialized in makeup, clothes, haircuts anything that had to do with looks. Lacy pursed her lips and flicked my hair to my side, then held up her hands in the air in triumph.

"She's perfect ." She giggled, in a soft voice. "I mean he's perfect." I fought the urge to claw her face off. It wasn't that I hated her, but I didn't like her either. I straightened out my hoodie and stared at my reflection, trying not to look negative about this. But turning me into a guy was reminding of something that I had tried to forget all these years.

_"See," Helen slurred, throwing the scissors at me which cut the side of my arm. I cried out and she rolled her eyes, shoving me in front of the mirror. My twelve year old reflection stared back, with tears streaming down her face. My hair was cropped, cut messily and sloppily short. I looked like a boy. _

_"you look so much better as a boy." I swallowed hard, as she raised her hand to slap me, then stopped in mid swing and placed her hand over mouth. Her face turned a shade of green and she baby barfed into her hands, still having that repulsive smile on her face. "Whoops!" She half yelled and rubbed her vomit on my new haircut. I gagged, and tried not to vomit myself as the smell hit me head on. _

_"I mean, I would totally do you if I didn't know you were a girl." She wiped her face, and hugged me from behind and I tried not to tremble from her rough tough. "Wait no I'd still do ya!" She cackled again, her arms loosening, giving me a chance to escape. I whirled out of her arms and ran out of the bathroom, holding my arm that was now bleeding purposively._

"Annabeth?" Chiron touched the side of my arm, with a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes as if suddenly realizing that I had been non responsive.

"Oh yeah, just trying to take it all in." I lied. He nodded, but didn't look like he bought my excuse. Lacey twisted her black hair, and grinned at me. "This must really suck." I again fought the urge to tug her side pony-tail so hard that it ripped out of its roots. I was really starting to dislike her. I gave her a fake smile and she beamed back at me. I stared back at the man in the reflection and saw the helplessness in his eyes.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to go through with this?"Chiron asked. "You can still back out." That's all that I wanted to do, but this was my one shot to become something more than the abused, loser at Goode High School. Become something more, than the girl that had suffered through all these years.

"Yes." I said firmly. "I want to do this." A part of me really did want to do this. To go undercover, to have my writings in the most famous newspaper of all time. But gangs? Gun fights? Dressing up like a dude? If they found out that I was Annabeth, then I'd be beaten, raped, or even worse killed.

"Your parents must sign this, since you're a minor." Chiron handed me a white piece of paper, which I slipped into my bag and for once was glad that I had learned how to forge their signatures. "And if not, you can do it in a few months anyway, because you're going to be turning eighteen, correct?"

I said yes, but it came out like I was lip syncing.

Chiron nodded very slowly, as if he was trying to figure out truth from behind my words.

"Here is a few fake ID's, passports, the whole nine yards." Mr. D handed me some paper and I held them, trying to contain my trembling hands. This will be fun, Annabeth. Just like playing a game. A deadly game, on that note.

Mr. D clasped his hands together a smile on his face, and a Diet Coke in his hands. "Wonderful, wonderful! Now let's talk about your writing piece." I smiled, this time it wasn't forced. This part wasn't the bad part.

"No reporter has really ever understood what goes on inside gangs. Or why they do what they do. We need you to write anything that is dramatic, suspenseful, anything that you think will sell and become popular." I gave a curt nod, processing this. "Your deadline will be the end of the school year. Or sooner, if you think you've gotten enough information for your story." Okay that was a long deadline. That was good.

"Understood?"

"Yes."

Mr. D took a chug from his diet Coke. "Your name as a man will be Andrew. I have heard also that half of the Camp Half Blood members have transferred to your school. The similarities between you and your character Andrew are indescribable. So say that your related to him or whatnot."

"Understood?" He mimicked again.

"Yes, Mr. D." I said my stomach churning.

"Great, you may go Annabeth." I almost laughed, he had gotten my name right only I looked... like a dude.

"It's Andrew!" I joked from behind me, as I pushed the door open feeling overwhelmed with many emotions. Good feelings, bad ones, etc, etc.

"Oh and Annabelle?" I glanced back. "Yes?"

"Be careful. These gangs if you will, are very notorious for what they do. If they find out that you are a woman undercover. They. Will. Kill. You." I swallowed down the lump in my throat, but managed to come out slightly confident.

"Let them try." It came out in a whisper and waved away the horrifying thoughts that were not ratcheting around in my mind.

"Good luck, Annabeth." Chiron said, and I could tell he didn't approve of me taking this assignment on. But I was going to do this, even if it killed me. Which it could. I took a deep, shaky breath and I then walked down the hallway which was still beautifully decorated, and bumped into someone. Again.

"Sorry," I apologized, my cheeks lighting up in shame. The woman waved her hand, straight blonde hair reaching down to her curvy, thin waste. She was stunningly beautiful and her face seemed to be changing.

"Don't worry about it," She replied, flicking out lipstick and reapplying it, even though I didn't see anything wrong with it. "You okay there, sweetie?" I nodded, as she stared at my pale, nervous expression. Then I knew who it was.

"Your Aphrodite." I squeaked, trying not to jump up and down like a fan girl. She giggled, and patted my shoulder. "And your Annabeth, right. Are new intern?" She glanced up and down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Or are you someone else?" I shook my head, trying to contain my laughter. "No, I'm Annabeth." I gestured to my guy look. "It's a long story." She brushed her pink satin dress down, and gave me a dazzling, white smile.

"Now that's a story I would like to hear." We laughed together, and my star struck mood wore off, as she acted like a normal person, despite being one of the richest woman in New York City.

"You're lucky to be taking this job." She said with a small smile, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "Many people would kill for a chance in this position. If you succeed in this, you might go to internship to Olympian."

"Really?" I gaped, already imagining it.

"Of course, dear. But you'll have to really work for it. And well, not die in this job." My smile faded and hers did as well.

"Joking, dear. Joking." She twirled a strand of hair, nervously. I wasn't sure that she was joking though.

"I'm friends with your daughters." I blurted out abruptly, to change the subject quickly, and regretted it immediately. Instead of turning icy with me, she smiled an excited look on her face.

"Really? How are they?"  
"There really good. Silena has a really nice boyfriend named Beckendorf and she does good in school. Piper's single, but she's really sweet to her friends. And Drew... well she has a lot of friends." I choked out the last part, and Aphrodite listened intently a smile across her face.

"I'm so glad." Her soft blue eyes shimmered with happiness. I was glad too, with the change of the subject of me dying.

"Do you want me to tell them you said hi?" She shook her head, there was still a soft smile on her face but her eyes were regretful.

"No, no. It will only make things worse. You understand don't you, Annabeth?" A sad smile etched across my face. I did understand.

"Of course." She slung her hot pink purse to her other shoulder, in a more comfortable position.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Annabeth. Keep tabs on them for me. " She winked, and I waved as she walked away and I straightened my messy wig, slightly embarrassed that I had to meet one of the Goddesses I idolized, dressed as a boy. I walked down the stairs, and ran my card across the scanner with ease. I jogged outside and gave a small wave to the man reading the Twilight book. He gave a nod my way, but still never took his eyes off of the pages.

I spotted Thalia's slick black car instantly. I walked towards her car and tapped on the window. She rolled down the window and stared at me in confusion.

"Is there something you want, or do I have to bring out the rape whistle?" My face flushed in embarrassment, and my mouth dropped slightly open. Then I realized that my best friend couldn't even recognize me in this getup.

"Close your mouth or you might catch flies,..." she stated, at my suddenly flustered expression.

"Andrew." I said, trying to deepen down my voice and hide my amused smile. This is suddenly becoming fun.

"Well Andrew, if you want some girls I would suggest maybe not carrying around a purse." I attempted to hide my smile which really didn't come out as a smile, more like a weird grimace, that looked like I was constipated or something.

An awkward, weirded out expression slid onto Thalia's face.

"It's a satchel." I said, holding it like it was a diamond or a million dollars. "And it looks yummy."

This time I wasn't the one with the mouth wide open. "Andrew I would appreciate if you turned your skimpy little ass around and go flirt up some other girl, because, well, you suck at it." I began to snicker loudly and leant up against her car and laughed even harder.

"Get off of my car, you bastard!" She shouted, her face reddening. I felt two sharp punches to my shoulder, through the window and abruptly stopped laughing. Zeus, that hurt.

"Ouch, Thals. If you treat guys like that, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

Confusion and puzzlement was scrawled across her face, yet with a hint of recognition. "Annabeth?" That made me laugh once more, and I opened the door and slid into the seat.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me! Your own best friend..." I looked at her in mock hurt.

"Annabeth." She said as if finally processing this. "Annabeth!" She sent me another whack to the shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder instantly and gave her a glare.

"Why do you look like a guy?" She began to question. "And why the hell didn't you tell me it was you?" I smiled smugly and I took off of my wig. "Payback for making me ride with Luke." She rolled her eyes and swiped the key into the ignition.

"I'm sorry, okay? I had something to take care of." An icy feeling went down my spine. _Something to take care of..._ didn't she say that when she couldn't go to the party last year? I glanced at her in suspicion and concern, but she was just grinning out of her black lipstick and bobbing her head to Green day. She pulled out of the spot in one slick move, and we were now on the road. I fiddled around with my wig, as she turned down the volume.

"So? Why do you need to dress up like a guy? What's your job? Huh?" My mouth opened half ajar, in hesitation. Should I tell her? Or should I leave it to myself? I shook my head gently in shame, I was always lying. About my life, about my family, about my stepmom and about who I was. This job was supposed to be my fresh start, to fix all of my problems as ludicrous as the thought was. Whenever I thought about getting the job, everything else would be perfect. Perfection. But I guess a person's dream job (well, internship) can't fix your life if it was broken beyond repair. I felt tears welling up and I blinked them off in anger. I wasn't supposed to be sad, let alone weak, on this day. I was supposed to be happy and proud of myself. I was supposed to go home and have a party with my family. With my stepmother who loved me and wouldn't abandon me like Athena. Who took care of me, as if I was her own. And with my two younger brothers who cared for me and teased me like I was their older sister, instead of treating me as if I was a walking disease. And with a dad who would believe every word I would say, who would hug me when he got home from his _one_ job, not two. And was proud of who I was, instead of disgusted.

I sank my teeth into my tongue to keep from crying again. I couldn't even tell them, if I wanted to keep my internship.

"Hello, Earth to Annabeth? What's your job?" She obviously didn't realize my sudden mood shift.

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Aw come on, too dangerous to tell your best friend?" She only thinks she's joking...

"No." I replied. "But I want to succeed in it, before I tell anyone."

"Ah." Thalia said, her eyebrows raising and a smile twitching on her face. "Annabeth Chase, the overachiever." I gave a mock bow.

"That's me." She laughed and for a moment, I felt completely at peace. I gave a tiny giggle, almost like I was laughing out everything that was un-pure. Thalia stopped and clicked back on Green day, her favorite band of all time. (**A/N: Mine too. Well besides Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne, etc. etc.)** I didn't really listen to them that much, but they did have some powerful words to their lyrics.

"Want to celebrate?"

"I thought we did last night," I stated, eyeing her mischievous grin with slight worry and slight amusement.

"So? Does it make it illegal to party again."

"Depends what you have in mind..." my voice trailed off and I glanced a sideways look at Thalia, who was trying to contain her playful smile.

"Oh, I have plenty in mind..." She said pulling into Wendell's Pizzeria. I almost squealed in delight.

"Thalia," I gasped. "We haven't been here since..." she gave me a soft smile.

"Since Kyle died." I frowned at the memory, but climbed out of the car eagerly. I hadn't thought of Kyle since forever. My knees almost buckled and I took a deep breath. Come on Annabeth, I chanted. He's been dead for ten years, you need to move on. I then switched my thoughts over to Wendell's pizza. There Pizza was so amazing and fantastic that everyone I knew that I tried it was so addicted to it, it should have been legalized as a drug. We began to walk to the restaurant, my purse with all my notes of the jobs feeling heavy inside.

As we walked slightly towards the alleyways, Thalia and I didn't notice the figure that was stalking us from behind.

And we most certainly didn't notice the sniper rifle aimed at the back of my head.

***(line break)

**Percy P.O.V**

My phone buzzed and I grimaced to see who it was. K.

_**To: Percy  
From: K**_

_**Fuck the drug deal, Jackson. Fuck all of your plans for tonight. All of your plans. Got it? I have something else in mind. Recruit some more for CHB, something big is coming from Jupiter so you better be prepared. Brace yourself, you mother fucker. Whatever's coming is big.**_

_**Oh, and be sure to recruit the man that goes by the name Andrew...**_

**A/N: Okay so now after introducing all the characters and getting a background the story officially starts to get real bad... and dangerous. Review, Review, Review! Oh yeah did I mention review? **

**More Stories by me: **

**Kill Them Last****»****reviews**

**"I like you Percy Jackson, use that to your advantage." I glared at her and she smiled malevolently back at me. "If I had to kill you... I'd kill you last." When a new "Goddess" at Olympus shows up, things start to get out of hand. Especially when she abducts Percy and his friends and forces them to play her game. A game where only one wins. The catch? Only one lives.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3,146 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 3-15-13 - Published: 3-12-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**3. ****All's Fair in Love and War****reviews**

**"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,671 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 3-8-13 - Octavian & Rachel D. - Complete**

**4. ****The Little Mockingjay****reviews**

**"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**

**Hunger Games - Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 972 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 2-24-13 - Prim E.**

**5. ****Love****reviews**

**"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 887 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 2-20-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**6. ****It was Her****reviews**

**After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't loose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,586 - Reviews: 12 - Published: 2-19-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**Percy's P.O.V**

Once in a while I was filled with such utter confusion, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. This was one of these times. Why would K suddenly want to ruin the plans, to recruit some guy named Andrew? This wasn't like K. K was always specific, organized, and a complete genius making and setting up plans. He or she, for that matter wasn't stupid.

So why was he being stupid now? I shook my head, devouring the thought. It was his decision. Not mine. But it wasn't fair that he was making a decision, based upon a wisp that I could find this Andrew person? Maybe I couldn't. Then he'd kill me for sure, this time. That was the deal; if I couldn't fulfill his wishes then he'd send my own friends after me and my family. It was like Russian Roulette and the odds weren't in my favor when I would pull the trigger. I glanced at the buildings from the fire escape. Lit up and bright; the exact opposite of my life. The cold air brushed my face, and I shivered.

Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, who was he exactly? And how could I find him? And how could I possibly get him to join are gang, Camp Half Blood?

"Percy?" I heard my mother's voice breath out, sounding broken and shattered. "He's home." Great, I thought, anxiety rolling around in my stomach. I moistened my lips and slid back into my room, glancing one last time at the flower. The last thing Calypso ever game me. A cold metal rod poked at my heart as I glanced at my dresser. The ring was still inside.

I took one look out the window, then walked out the door, where my mom was leaning up against the doorframe, looking terrified yet brave at the same time. I loved her for being so brave, in our situation.

"It'll be okay, mom." I gave her a quick hug. "I won't let him hurt you."

"That's what I don't want you to do," she replied, her voice gently. "You have to be good. I don't want another fight to break out between you two. A retort rolled around on my tongue, but I chose to keep it to myself, which is a lot more difficult than I let on.

"Sally!" I heard his disgusting voice ring out. "Where's my beer?" Sally eyed me one last time, her blue eyes darkening, saying what couldn't be spoken. I gave her a curt nod, silently promising to at least try to be good. Then we walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

It already reeked from just his presence. "In the fridge, honey."

"So what, it's supposed to fly from the fridge to my hand?" He growled. My teeth clenched and I bit back my anger.

I began to count down from ten, because that's what usually helped.

_Ten _"Right, I'll get it." She bent down and lifted it up, as he smacked her ass in the process, a perverted look on his face.

_Nine_ He then averted his attention from her to me. "What the fuck are you doing home? Don't you have some vandalizing to do? Some girls to rape on the street? That instantly pissed me off, because it seemed as if he was insulting Annabeth. Gabe didn't know her and couldn't be possibly referring to her, but I sure as hell knew Annabeth Chase.

_Screw counting, I'm going to pulverize him!_ "Hmm? What girls did you bang last night? Huh, Jackson?"

"Fuck off, Gabe." I said calmly, with my teeth gritted. Okay, so maybe I wasn't so calm. But I could pretend that I was. Sally stared at me, her eyes pleading: _Apologize._

Like hell I was. "Excuse me?" He asked, his eyebrows raised, a nasty expression on his face. He set down the beer and sauntered towards me. "What did you just say?" His face was inches away from mine and I could smell the revolting liquor on his breath.

I smirked evily, before I spoke. "Are you deaf? I said; fuck. Off. You. Disgusting. Mother. fucker." My mom closed her eyes, knowing that it was all over.

"Huh." He said calmly, then he shoved me against the wall. I could have beaten the shit out of him with ease, right here and right now, but I couldn't, knowing that he'd kick us out.

"You listen to me boy," He whispered gripping my jaw. "This is my house. You are my property. And you should know, I don't take very good care of my things." He then stared at me for a moment, almost as if debating what he was going to do with me.

"Get the hell out of my house, and don't come back until you respect me." Gabe then ruffled my hair, with a freaking smirk on his face.

"Fine by me." I glared at him once last time, not daring to look at my mom, knowing the disappointed expression on her face. I wanted to leave at the same time I wanted to stay, to protect my mother. I walked out the door, and felt it slam behind me. I didn't flinch at the sound. I was so used to it already.

I walked down a few hallways, making my way to the elevators. "Hi Percy!" Startled, I stopped my pace and stared down at the little boy who was tugging on my CHB bandanna wrapped around my ankle. He was plopped down on the floor, a robot toy to the left of him. "This is pretty. Like a necklace. My momma has plenty of those, but this one is the best I've seen yet. It's not girlie. Can I have it?" I stifled a laugh, recognizing the seven year old named Tyson, who lived two floors up from me. It's funny how one person can change your mood or perspective on things, just by saying a word.

"Nah sorry, I have to keep it." I replied bending down next to him, a smile on my face. His bottom lip began to tremble.

"PLEASE?" He wailed, tears threatening to spill over his lashes. Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh Zeus," I muttered, panicking a little. "Please don't cry. I don't do good with crying."Or little kids, I finished off mentally. He rubbed the tears that were already on his cheeks and began to sob. Then an idea hit me. I grabbed my wallet out of my jean pockets and began to flip through the wads of cash. Tyson stopped crying momentarily, shaking his brown hair in interest at the sudden new situation.

"What if I give you a dollar to buy your own?"

"Make it five." My eyes widened in surprise, then I chucked. "Sure kid, sure." I grabbed four more bills and shoved it into his palm. He grinned in triumph and waved the money in front of my face.

"I have money!" He shrieked with joy, and I lifted him off the ground, along with his toy robot.

"Yeah, you do. Just don't tell your mom." Wasn't I good influence?

"Tyson!" I heard a teenage girl cry out, from the end of the hallway. I glanced up to see a girl racing down the hallway, her black converses thumping across the hallway. She was panting and had a panicked look in her bright, golden eyes.

"Thank God!" She murmured, her stressed expression relaxing when she got up to us.

"Babysitting?" I asked with slight amusement, because I hadn't seen her in my building before. She laughed, an airy giggle, her dark brown curls shaking and bouncing.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm not doing such a good job."

"S'okay. I tried babysitting once and- well, it didn't go so well." I decided not to tell the girl of when I almost burned the house down. I handed Tyson over to the girl, where he waved the money in front of her face. "I got money!"

She pretended to be in shock. "Whoa, that's a lot of money there buddy. Rob a bank?" Tyson giggled and snuggled into her shoulder, clutching the robot to his chest. I smiled at the sight and the girl lifted Tyson onto her other arm, so she had one arm free.

She stuck out her hand, which was the color of mocha, along with the rest of her body. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

I placed my hand in hers firmly. "I'm Percy Jackson." That's when I spotted an emotion in those unique golden eyes of hers. Pure fear. Hazel recoiled her hand as if I had a disease, and stepped a few steps backwards. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Puzzlement ignited me, and she frantically pulled down her sleeve. But it was too late, I already had seen what she hadn't wanted me to.

A Camp Jupiter Bandanna.

I stared at her in pity. She only looked thirteen, maybe fourteen. She must've just joined because I had never seen her when we had run ins with Camp Jupiter.

"I must go." She stammered, fanning her face, like they used to back in the eighteen hundreds. It was obvious that she didn't know I noticed the bandanna. She lifted Tyson closer to her chest, protectively and began to back away from me.

"Wait!" I called out, and she just quickened her pace. Di immortals, I cursed mentally. She would tell Jupiter where the location of me was. Then it would be all over.

"I know who you are!" My voice rising. Sadly, that only caused her to move faster. "Wait! Hazel!" I began to run after her, in slight alert and panic. If she told them where I lived, I could never go home again. They might even hurt my mom, Sally.

"Just stay away from me," she pleaded, as I caught up to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I promised and her face softened a bit, then countered my statement. "How do I know that?"

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me?"

"Trust you?" She said sarcastically. "How can I trust you?"

"Because," I said. "I can see that your different from the others. For one, you're probably the youngest one there. And I can tell that you don't like what they do. I'm the same. I don't like what they do either. I promise you Hazel Levesque, I won't hurt you." She pursued her lips as if thinking this over. Tyson giggled innocently.

"You can trust Percy! He gave me money, and he's friends with my momma!" Hazel smiled gently down at Tyson, and tears began to prick in the corners of her long eyelashes. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched for a moment.

"Hazel, if I wanted to," I eyed Tyson cautiously. "K-I-L-L you , I would've already."

"Okay." She breathed, hugging Tyson as if she was holding on for dear life. "Allies?" I gave her a curt nod. "Allies."

She bit her lip as if regretting the decision to trust me. "Meet me at Wendell's Pizzeria in an hour. We have a lot to discuss."

Warning sirens began to fire away in my head. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Hazel mimicked, "you'll just have to trust me." And for some reason, I did. It felt like we were already friends, or even family.

***(Line Break)

I glanced down at my watch, as I tapped the steering wheel to my car, anxiously. Where was Hazel? I was beginning to think that this was some sort of trap, even though I had already scouted out the area moments before. Plus, this was a public out-in-the-open kind of place. You'd have to be very skilled and stealthy to take someone out, without getting caught.

I sighed, my stomach was twisting. This meeting goes against everything that I'd ever known. Everything against my gang. If K found out I was allies with a CJ, I'd be killed on the spot. But I had to be sure that Hazel wouldn't spill about where I lived.

Clenching my jaw, I finally decided that I would less likely to be killed on the inside of the building, rather than the outside. I opened the door to my car and slid out, feeling my gun on the inside of my jacket. It wasn't to murder Hazel, it was for protection. It comforted me.

That's when I saw it.

The red line from a sniper rifle. Panic engulfed me, as I followed to where the line was pointing. A guy with short blonde hair, and a black hoodie. He didn't notice the man behind him. There was a girl walking next to him, with short black hair. My face paled. Thalia.

All I remember was sprinting towards them, just as the figure pulled the trigger. Our bodies collided and we fell to the floor, the bullet just missing us. Screams and shrieks echoed from the building to the parking lot, as the gun let out a sharp crack, that seemed to echo everywhere.

I stared into the man's mesmerizing grey eyes, suddenly becoming very disoriented and confused.  
"Annabeth?" I choked out, breathing heavily. The man's eyes widened in shock, or maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"No." He said from below me. "My names Andrew."

**DUH DUNNN DUHHHHHHH! Hope you guys liked the chapter! But from last chapter, I'm a little disappointed from the feedback. I barely got any reviews or followers etc. I don't write for reviews, but I enjoy reading them and some of them brighten my day!:)**

**So please review cause I'm writing this, with 99.8 degree temperature, swollen glands and a headache. So please? It'll make me feel better! ;)**

**More stories by me:**

**3. ****All's Fair in Love and War****reviews**

**"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,671 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 3-8-13 - Octavian & Rachel D. - Complete**

**4. ****The Little Mockingjay****reviews**

**"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**

**Hunger Games - Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 972 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 2-24-13 - Prim E.**

**5. ****Love****reviews**

**"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 887 - Reviews: 12 - Published: 2-20-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**6. ****It was Her****reviews**

**After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't loose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,586 - Reviews: 12 - Published: 2-19-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**

**1. ****Kill Them Last****»****reviews**

**"I like you Percy Jackson. If I'd have to kill you...I'd kill you last." I glared at her as she eyed Annabeth, a look of anger across her face. "But I can't say the same about the daughter of Athena." Trouble arises on Mount Olympus when a "Goddess" shows up. It only gets worse when she abducts Percy and his friends and makes them play a game. The catch? Only one lives. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4,702 - Reviews: 28 - Updated: 3-21-13 - Published: 3-12-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:  
Annabeth's (or Andrews) P.O.V**

Fear latched onto me, as I heard the gunshot wiz past my head, as I was pulled down and tackled to the ground. The hard concrete came in contact with me and skinned my arms, as the figure and I rolled past the driveway and into the soft soil.

The grass was brushing off of my hoodie, tickling my bare arms, where the sleeves were rolled up. Despite all the lights from the brightly lit city, I thought I could spot out a few stars, sprinkled around in one area. They were dim and seemed unattractive from this angle, and the thought slightly saddened me. Screams echoed everywhere, frightening me even more. I could hear the restaurant music cut short, and hear the heavy thud of footsteps rushing out of Wendell's Pizzeria and the door slamming over and over again.

It was slightly peaceful to lay on the ground, feeling the presence of another human being holding me tight. I could tell the figure was a man, by his ragged deep breaths he was taking. I could feel his toned chest from above me and we were laying so close to each other I could hear the quick beat of the mysterious man's heart. My eyes flickered up from his chest to his head, and that's when I knew exactly who it was.

The one and only, jackass, Percy Jackson.

"Percy," I whispered, as if in a trance.

"Annabeth?" He spluttered back, his sea green orbs, flickering from dark to light, from the glow of the street lights. That's when I remembered. I was dressed like 'Andrew' for my job. How the hell did he recognize me, when Thalia couldn't? Confusion engulfs me, as my cheeks ignite. I had just said his name moments before.

_Maybe he knows you, more than you have given him credit for. Maybe he actually knows what you look like. _A voice in the back of my mind speaks up. I felt my cheeks flush once more, and looked everywhere but at him, considering are position. He was waiting for an answer, but I was too tongue twisted to even move. How did he recognize me so soon? I feel my hopes and dreams begin to shatter, all because of Percy fricken Jackson!

_Calm down, maybe he just has suspicions. You still got this, Annabeth. _The same voice speaks to me, and I nod mentally, feeling confidence rush through me. Mr. D did say to make Andrew related to me, because the disguise still resembled my real girl self.

"No." I replied slowly and clearly, trying to deepen my voice. It actually sounded slightly believable as I stated confidently, "I'm Andrew." This time I did glance at him, and his eyes widened in some sort of recognition that I couldn't place. We stared at each other for a moment, and I swear the whole world was numbed out. Was it my imagination, or did Percy just lean forward, closing the gap between us? A police siren snapped us both out of our stares.

"Could you please, uh, get off?" He was the one who blushed this time, and he immediately climbed off of me. He held his hand for me, slight alarm on his features, his eyes flickering up at the sirens in the distance. I rolled my eyes, and stubbornly got up myself. You're a guy, Annabeth. I reminded myself, my heart still pounding furiously. Named Andrew. Sibling to well, me. Trying to join a gang.

I cringed. _Showtime_.

"Ow," Thalia grumbled, who had landed to the side of us. She rubbed her head, which had hit the ground. "Do you want to explain to us, what the hell happened, Jackson?" She knew Percy, I thought in disapproval. Well, everyone at Goode knew the infamous Percy Jackson by now.

"Well, hello to you too, cuz." He said, a slight grin on his face, looking like he was trying to remain cool even though a bullet had been shot at us. But considering he's in a gang and-

Wait, did he just say cuz? As in cousins?

"Are you guys cousins?" I said, my voice pitching to a higher note. I mentally face palmed. You're a dude. Act like one, I reminded myself sharply, and I swear I sounded like Mrs. Dodd giving one of her lectures. I then directed my attention to Thalia. I watched Thalia study my face, looking for hints of emotion, her blue eyes looking guilty. She blew out, her black lips forming an 'o' as if she was getting the courage to tell me something.

She was so getting it when we got back home.

"Are you guys dating or something?" Percy asked abruptly. Thalia's eyes widened in disgust, but I took this awkward chance as an opportunity, to save my disguise, and my dignity. Well, not really my dignity, considering what I was about to say.

"Yes." I said, at the same time she said, "no!" Very loudly, actually. Percy looked confused for a moment, as Thalia and I glared at each other. My eyes pleaded, silently, while her eyes just simply narrowed some more.

She eventually sighed once more, lifting herself off the ground. "Yes. We are dating. But if Andrew doesn't stop doing what he's doing, and explain something to me, we won't be dating much longer. Isn't that right poo bear?"

Poo bear? Seriously?

"Yeah, and if sweetie pie doesn't do this for me, I will do something to her at home. Something very bad."

Percy made a face. "I seriously do not want to hear about what kind of sex you two have at home." Thalia's faced turned crimson, and mine probably did as well, but I reminded myself that I had to act like a guy. But what exactly did boys act like? From the conclusion of the two monsters- sorry, my half brothers, I can conclude that boys like fart noises, video games, food, and talking like perverts.

"Hell yeah you don't, because Thalia is terrible-" Thalia socked me in the arm, and Percy snickered at the sigh. She eyed me carefully, as if silently asking _what is this all about?_ I wish that Percy wasn't here so I could tell Thalia everything, but since the jackass was here, I had to keep my cool.

"Percy!" I heard a girl scream over the crowd. My eyes narrowed suspiciously in at a thirteen year old girl, pushing through the crowd, her frizzy curls tied into a bun. Her eyes seemed to be golden, yet they were dark, and I could tell she was trembling, even though her hands were shoved together in her pant pockets.

A slight wisp of emotion flashed through me. Who even was this girl? And what did she want with Percy? Was she his girlfriend, along with Drew? I crossed my arms across my chest tightly, as she appeared closer. What gave her the right to slut up with Percy Jackson? I felt myself blush as I realized what I was thinking about. It was none of my business and as far as I was concerned at the moment, I was a man.

Percy's jaw tightened as he stood protectively in front of Thalia and I. Even though he had been a total jerk to me hours ago, he seemed a whole different person now. Maybe he was nice. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts.

_Don't let your guard down, Annabeth_. The voice in the back of my head hissed. _You are supposed to get information, that's all. Not to socialize, not to make friends. And most certainly not to dig yourself into a hole of trouble with Percy, because I highly doubt you could climb out of it, if you start._

"Percy, thank Jupiter your okay!" The young girl murmured, her voice hoarse. She gave a quick glance at Thalia and me, but otherwise kept her unique eyes on Percy. Her plush lips were twisted into a frown, and anxiety rang from her body features.

Quick as a flash- Percy slashed his hand out and gripped onto her dark wrist. My expression softened at the sight, and realization took its place.

"Percy, your scaring me!" She winced, and tried to draw her hand back, but Percy kept a death grip on her.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed, his green eyes darkening as he drawed the young teen closer to him. "Who fired the gun? And who the hell did you tell about _me_!"

"Percy-" I began, reaching out towards him, but he ignored me altogether.

"I thought I could trust you!" He yelled at her, who had tears building up, making her eyes shimmer. Thalia bit her black lipstick, in a look that I knew said; _enough is enough_. She gripped Percy's shoulder, tightly.

"Enough, Jackson."

"Shut up, Grace!"

"Oh last names, real scary." She retorted, but pulled her hand back, resorting in trying to get in between Percy and the girl.

"Stop it, Thalia! This is none of your business!"

"Yeah well, it's my business now! I just got fucking shot at, and you want to tell me 'it's none of your business'! It's far from being none of my business!"

He turned towards Thalia, his expression softening than tightening. "Drama, drama, drama, Thalia. It always has to be about _you._" Okay, so now I really wanted to step in now, but this clearly shouted family matters, and it wasn't my place to step in.

"ABOUT ME!" She shrieked. "About me? You jackass! You-you little-" she raises her fist to punch him, which he deflects releasing the girl's arm, who is now crying silently. There's a small red line already forming around her wrist.

"I didn't do it, Percy. I never told anyone, I swear." Percy glances back to her for a moment, his face raw and weary.

"You didn't Hazel?"

An ambulance and I count more than five police cars driving in here. "Guys! We got to go, like now." Thalia's red in the face from screaming, and breathing heavily, but finally they stop talking and their eyes trace to where my finger is pointing to. Percy pales as he sees the police members climb out of their cars. We finally notice the rows of people, standing silently back, in the parking lot.

"Follow me." He grimaces, gesturing at the long fence that surrounds Wendell's. I give him a nod, and follow him, sprinting across the grass, with Thalia and the strange girl, who I now knows name is Hazel, on our tail.

"STOP!" We hear a male voice yell, through a blow horn and car doors beginning to slam. I pull myself over the fence, cutting myself on the way. I wince in pain, but haul myself over and launch myself to the grassy floor that's on the other side. Thalia hops down next to me, along with the girl. Percy's already sprinting ahead of us, and I have no choice but to follow.

I weaved through trees, with nothing to guide me, except the three figures next to me. I just knew I had to run, to get out of here. My legs were crying out in pain, and my breath quickened, trying to appease my need for oxygen.

Why the hell did we run from the cops? I shook my head, to try and clear my head of it. It didn't work so I began to focus on my running, the loud tapping of my sneakers crashing against the soil. My legs pumping and the inhale and exhale of my breath, and my heart pumping. . A desperate breath escaped my mouth, and I began to slow my pace down, from full on sprinting to jogging, to finally a slow paced walk.

Percy glanced at me, through the darkness and nodded in approval at my sudden slow of pace.

He's silent for a moment, until we hear a soft siren again in the distance.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He yells, as we get at least a few miles into the small patch of woods. "The dogs are going to be able to track us so easily!" Hazel's to the left of me, as she bumps my arm, then leans against one of the trees. I liked her, she seemed trustable.

_But you can't trust anyone_, my conscience thinks. At least I think it's my conscience, I shrug the thought off, then focus at the task at hand. My throat burns with such intensity, that I have to collapse against one of the trees like Hazel did.

"Dogs? As in search dogs?" I say, through heavy pants. Anxiety flutters around in my stomach at the thought. It's pitch black where we are, and adrenaline is pumping through my veins. This is diffidently not how I wanted to spend the first day of my new job. But it is a job, and I have to go along with it.

"Yeah," he mutters darkly. I could barely see him, and craved some sort of light badly. "As you probably can already tell, I've been through this before. Chasing people through the woods, with dogs, is practically over for the people who are running."

"Why did we even run from the police?" Thalia chokes out, rubbing the moistness from her head, with the back of her hand. "Huh? We could've just told them what happened." Exactly, I add in mentally. That would've been the right thing to do. I put my head in my hands. Why did I take this job? It was my dream, but it was turning out to be a complete and utter nightmare.

Plus, the tape like cloth holding down my breasts, was starting to get really uncomfortable!

I can tell Percy is trying to contain his anger, by Thalia's question because his voice is shaky when he replies, "you know why, Pinecone face."

"Pinecone face?" Hazel inquires, and I would laugh, but I'm just so goddamn tired at the moment, I just couldn't. There's no fear left though, nor adrenaline. Just a weariness that keeps calling my name, begging me to just rest. I lean over and pant some more, glad that this wig is more expensive than the ones I could've gotten, because it hasn't fallen off or loosened yet.

"Yeah, I know. Ares."

"Ares?" I question, sitting up at the familiar name. "As in one of the Olympians?" Percy nods, his face gleaming in the moonlight, which is our only light to guide us.

"Ares. Also chief of police who hates my guts."

"He hates me too," Hazel adds cautiously and slowly. "I've gotten caught shoplifting a few times." I look at the ground, and don't say anything about her little confession. But, she doesn't seem like the type who would shoplift. I keep my opinion to myself.

"But I don't understand why they would send dogs...and police officers." Thalia says, dryly, bending down to sit next to me. A couple of leaves crunch under her combat boots, as she puts all her weight on the same stump I'm sitting on. A coyote howls in the distance, and Hazel looks frightened.

"Pluto... I hate wolf's."

"Don't worry," I add in. "There's no wolf's in New York City. Only coyotes." **(A/N: Not sure if that's true or not... so just go with it)**

She shivers, rubbing her bare arms. "Great. That's much better." Percy studies Hazel for a moment, before shrugging off his dark jacket, and handing it to her. Her golden eyes look hesitant, but she takes the jacket anyway, looking grateful.

"Thanks."

"No prob." I feel another flash of anger hit me hard. Why didn't he offer me his jacket? I shook my head, surprised at these sudden thoughts. Why was I thinking like this? It didn't matter who he liked... it was his business. Not mine.

"Kelp Head?" Thalia again persisted. "Why would they send dogs after us?"

Hazel looks at the ground, hugging Percy's jacket tighter. "Because one of the cops surely caught sight of us. Well, Percy and I. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but were in a gang. Plus, we ran. Plus, there was a gunshot. Attempt at murder, possibly one that we don't know about."

"Oh. You're in a gang too right?" I ask for clarification, and she tenses, looking a bit remorseful, but nods.

Percy flicks out his phone, and dials an unknown number.

"Who are you calling?" I say alarmed, still making my voice deep. He stiffens then waves up the phone number screen. "Someone who can help us out of this mess."

I wince and for once, this is my fault. Percy Jackson had saved my life the second time in two days. Saved my life, per day. All I had done to him was be a jerk to him in school. I know, he was a jackass... but maybe that was he ego talking.

Maybe there's more to Percy Jackson that meets the eye.

"Were fucked!" He yells and I flinch at his sudden anger. Thalia whirls around and turns at Percy in surprise, along with Hazel.

"Well, aren't you the optimistic type." I grumble, as he plays around with his phone, his fingers furiously tapping the screen. "What's wrong?"

"...No...fucking... signal!" He throws the phone into a tree, and it loudly cracks as it snaps into pieces at the sudden impact. My eyes widen, at the sudden action and the hopeless look on his face, but don't say another comment. Thalia looks at the ground, her foot tapping impatiently, but otherwise stays silent. Hazel, however, walks toward him.

She puts a small, delicate hand on his shoulder. He stiffens at the touch. "Listen, Percy. We can get through the woods, without getting caught. It may be hard... but it's not impossible. Nothing is." He gives a curt nod, then averts his attention.

"Were going to be doing a lot of running. A lot. We'll have another minute of rest, but then we bolt in the North direction. Got it?"

I shook my head, keeping my voice clear and deep. "North won't work. There's a stream behind us, I heard it when we ran past. They'll just cut us off from there, and we'll be easier to track." I pointed in the direction that Percy suggested, gesturing up ahead. "There's also more tree's up there, so it'll be harder to run through. It may take a while, but they'll catch us if we head North."

Percy begins to protest, his mouth open half ajar, as he studies the area. His mouth shuts as he realizes I'm right.

"Oh. Oh, right."

"It'll be easier to run through and we might just have a chance if we head south-west." Thalia snorts from behind me. "Always the know it all." I turn around, and send her a quick glare. She smiles sweetly back at me. I roll my eyes and ignore her.

"Like I said there's a stream just a little behind us. If the police officers haven't caught up to us yet, we'll have plenty of time to fill some water, before we go." I then sigh exasperated. "Never mind, we'll need a water container or something."

"Will this work?" It's a circular, metal container, with small beads along the top of it. A beer flask. My eyes widen slightly, but I nod. Even though it's dark, you can tell she's blushing from embarrassment.

"I don't use it or anything... it was my dad's." Percy chuckles, and I can tell he's biting back a retort.

"Hazel, could you go fill that up? Thalia you too." Thalia rolls her electrifying blue eyes that seem to glow, in the moonlight, at Percy bossing her around, but obliges. She gets up from the tree stump and follows Hazel into the woods.

Leaving Percy and I alone.

Utterly and completely alone.

"So..." he says awkwardly, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. "Your names Andrew?"

I roll my eyes at his obtuse comment, but respond with, "yeah. Andrew Chase." I have to turn away from Percy, so I don't burst out laughing at his flustered expression.

"Chase? As in Annabeth Chase." I bit back another giggle that came along, and nod. "Yeah, she's my sister."

"No wonder. You two act just alike."

"You have no idea."

**A/N: And that concludes the worst chapter I have ever written! Sorry guys... I think I rushed this a bit. Hope you like it though! I am still sick so... it's going to be hell when I go back to school, considering I've missed a whole week. Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Thirty in one chapter! I love you guys so much :)! (don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!) **

**Announcement:**

**PERCY JACKSON SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER IS COMING OUT BY THE END OF THIS MONTH ALONG WITH THE HOST! SQEEEEEE!**

**More stories by me:**

**1. ****Let the Fear in****reviews**

**"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Family/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,878 - Reviews: 2 - Published: 3-26-13 - Thalia G. & Jason G. - Complete**

**2. ****Guilt****reviews**

**"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,978 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 3-23-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**

**3. ****The Way They're Not****»****reviews**

**"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 10 - Words: 25,429 - Reviews: 214 - Updated: 3-23-13 - Published: 1-26-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**4. ****Kill Them Last****»****reviews**

**"I like you Percy Jackson. If I'd have to kill you...I'd kill you last." I glared at her as she eyed Annabeth, a look of anger across her face. "But I can't say the same about the daughter of Athena." Trouble arises on Mount Olympus when a "Goddess" shows up. It only gets worse when she abducts Percy and his friends and makes them play a game. The catch? Only one lives. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4,702 - Reviews: 46 - Updated: 3-21-13 - Published: 3-12-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**5. ****All's Fair in Love and War****reviews**

**"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,671 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 3-8-13 - Octavian & Rachel D. - Complete**

**6. ****The Little Mockingjay****reviews**

**"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**

**Hunger Games - Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 972 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 2-24-13 - Prim E. - Complete**

**7. ****Love****reviews**

**"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 887 - Reviews: 12 - Published: 2-20-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**

**8. ****It was Her****reviews**

**After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't loose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,586 - Reviews: 12 - Published: 2-19-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:  
**Third Person Perspective:**

"...Get the hell off of me!"

"I'm not on you, you're obviously on me!"

The black haired boy grunted, in the small enclosed area. He shoved the other teenager's foot away, disgusted and annoyed. "This is what I get for riding in your car!" The teenager, Grover, gasped and a small scowl appeared on his face, looking highly offended by Nico di Angelo's rude comment. The sky was dark, almost pitch black, as the neon green truck (which was considerably small) etched quietly along the road along the bundles of bushes. The outline of the tall dark giants, surrounded the car, cutting of New York City's bright lights.

"What's wrong with my car?" Grover questioned, an oblivious look across his face.

"EVERYTHING!" Nico shoved his crutches away from his face, that kept rapidity smacking him in the face, with each bump of the rough path. Grover's eyes widened a little at Nico's meltdown.

"For the love of Zeus, Nico. Calm down, it's just a car."

"It is not just a car, every time I sit down or go near it, I end up getting injured. It looks like it belongs to a hippie with all this Eco-friendly crap, the car is neon green, for Hades sake! It's _way_ to small, and I'm fucking claustrophobic!"

An utter silence filled the car.

"...let me get this straight... your afraid of Santa Claus?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that, Grover." Nico replied, with a look of absolute pity. The car, that was Neon Green, and didn't even have a brand name on it, continued to drive down the road. Grover clenched the brown, beat up, steering wheel, a little harder.

"Wait, is that not what 'claustrophobic' means? Leo told me that's what it means." Nico opened the window, considering it smelled like crappy perfume was embedded into the seats. A gust of cool air blew across Nico's hair, brushing his dark brown hair to the side.

Nico rolled his dark, almost black, eyes. "Leo watches way to much _SpongeBob_."

"What's that?" Grover said, a look of puzzlement, on his features.

"You're really sad... Do you know that?"

Grover frowned. "Just because I don't know what a _SpongeBob _is, doesn't mean you can insult me."

"Yes, yes, it does. How can you not watch _SpongeBob_?" Nico gasped, shoving Grover's crutches away, once more, with another bump of the car.

"So... it's a TV show?"

"Just drop it man, let's focus on finding Percy." He then muttered, "wait till Thalia hears about this." Grover began to whistle, glancing around the car, not at all hearing Nico's comments.

"I like my car, Juniper says she liked it as well."

"Ah, again with Juniper? You're like a love sick puppy." Grover rolled his brown eyes, which contained tints of green in them.  
"Please! Do I need to get started on Thalia Grace?" Nico's cheeks flushed, and it looked as if he was doing an intimidation of a tomato.

"Me and Thalia? What? That's crazy..." he laughed nervously, and looked at Grover, his cheeks still ignited.

"Don't try and deny it, di Angelo. We all know your hot for her." Nico's eyes widened and he opened a mouth to say something-

Grover then abruptly, slammed on the brake, a look of panic in his eyes. He pulled sharply to the left, into a small ditch, that was shadowed by the canopy of the tree's. It rocked to the right and to the left a bit, and Nico was slightly scared that the car was going to tip over, but it never did. He breathed a sigh of relief, the embarrassment from Grover's teasing abandoning his mind.

"It's the police!" He gaped, ducking his head down. When Nico didn't drop to the floor of the car, he yanked his messy brown hair, pulling him down.

"Ouch," he hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you have any idea how long this takes in the morning?"

"And you call me gay!" Nico ignored him, thoroughly, as they squished together on the disgusting ground of Grover's car. "How are the coppers here?"

"Well, actually, I don't see any of the cops- I see their cars. And I guarantee you Percy did something. "

Nico nodded curtly, then slowly turned around to face Grover with a look of puzzlement and hesitation. "How did you even know that Percy _was_ here?"

"Well, when he didn't show up at are designated meeting place, I figured something was up. I called him at least five times, left messages, texted him, then two hours later I traced the GPS from his phone and found him in this location."

"Grover?" Nico whispered, because the window was wide open.

"Yeah?" He replied, ducking his head down a little more, looking slightly out the window.

"You're a stalker with hooves."

"What? I figured Percy would've wanted me to have his GPS password."

"I rest my case, goat legs."

"Why do you guys always do that? Make Satyr jokes about me all the time, just because my legs are hairier than the rest of you guy's-" They suddenly stopped talking, as footsteps came into hearing few. Two male, heavy voices, spoke. Their voices were so clear and down to business, it was as if their voices were cutting into glass.

Nico leaned up a little, and saw two officers, talking intently to eachother.

But when they began to hear their conversation, Grover and Nico realized that they weren't _exactly_ police men.

"Shit! The boss is gonna kill us, for getting caught!" His voice was distinctly familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on it. It was light and young, and cracked a little at the end. He was younger than the other man, maybe in his teen years.

"Correction- he's going to kill you!" The other voice snapped, anger leaking through his voice. It was deep and malevolent, more like he was the one in charge.

"But General!" The other one pleaded, a clear sign that this 'General' person was the one in charge. "It wasn't my fault. I had no idea Peruses Jackson was going to be there! He must have known we were trying to take the girl out!"

Grover and Nico perked at Percy's full name and Nico slowly leaned up to try and spot them, but Grover pulled him down and put a finger to his lips. His eyes spoke what his words couldn't; _Stay down, and be quiet. _ He obliged but then slowly slid his hand down to his pockets, pulling out his pistol. He loaded it quickly, but didn't flick the trigger back. He couldn't risk the chance of it going off in this small inclined area. It might maim one of them, plus, if they did live, the General and the other man would notice that they were there, eavesdropping.

"True, true, plus Jackson will be going to jail, for something we did. But, you still failed on your first assignment. The only reason we let you join this, is because you promised us you would kill your sister. You better finish the job, before the deadline." The general paused, then spoke, his gruff voice becoming a little quieter, a little softer.

Grover sent Nico a look of confusion, in the darkness of the car, yet with a mixture of confidence. Nico felt like he had to do something, but it wasn't shooting the mysterious men, even though he knew that they weren't talking about grades in school. He gestured the gun at Grover, and he took it quickly, watching Nico intently, wondering what he was doing. Nico shuffled his hand into his front pockets and fished out his cell phone through all the wrappers and the Mythomagic cards (Nico's most prized possessions). He hit the record button as soon as he got it working.

"I won't mention this to him, for now. But if you fail once more, we'll have no choice but to take matters into our own hands. Which means we get to kill her and we get to _kill you_. And trust me when I say this, boy, we won't have any trouble sleeping at night when we do. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" He said weakly in desperation, his voice even hoarser. "I won't let you down!"

The General sighed like he was irritated, and replied something like, "you better not."

Then the sound of retreating footsteps and a car being started rang in their ears. Grover cocked Nico's gun, and handed it gingerly back to Nico, who took it and placed it into the back of his jean pockets, where it usually stayed. There was relief in both of their expressions, but also a sort of tension.

Nico clicked stop recording.

Grover's eyes met Nico's, both their eyes wide and alert. "What the fuck just happened?" Grover shook his head, his lips tightly together, and in deep thought.

Finally, he spoke again. "I don't know. But what I do know, is we got to find Percy. Before those men, or the police get to him first."

*************(Line break)******************************************** **********************

**Percy's P.O.V:**

Running for a long time, (like hours long) was very tiring, as I soon discovered.

"We should probably take a break," Andrew said, his voice firm, yet hoarse. I nodded in his direction, and stole a glance at Thalia, who looked like she was about to pass out any second. At the beginning of the run, Thalia had alive, red cheeks, but now they were a glazy pale. I had never seen that before, when a person runs. I waved it from my mind, and decided to focus on how to get us out of this death trap that was the woods.

1.) There was no cell phone reception.

2.) Thalia looked like she was going to pass out any second.

3.) We couldn't keep running forever.

4.) If we did get out, how were we supposed to get home, without a car.

5.) How long did these woods go on for?

I coughed, and leaned against a tree, deciding that these thoughts were just bumming me out. I was just stating the bad. We had come close to getting attacked to the dogs around an hour ago, but Andrew's clever escape route that he had devised, had saved us from that.

I couldn't help to think that Andrew... was familiar. That was the only word that could describe how messed up my emotions were every time I looked at him. He reminded me of Annabeth and I had to constantly remind myself that he wasn't her. But it was like he was a male copy of her, and for some reason I felt the exact same way towards him, that I felt towards Annabeth. It was idiotic and ludicrous, but I couldn't shake the emotions that I had gotten when I had first met him. I saw him standing there, and I saw Annabeth.

And that didn't seem to bother me.

"We should probably head out again, soon." I said, frustrated, trying to snap myself out of those thoughts.

Andrew looked at me, in surprise. With the same grey eyes that Annabeth had...

"Your joking, right?"

"No," I replied, becoming angry again. Why did he have to remind me of her? "We'll get caught if we keep resting, in case you haven't noticed." He rolled his eyes, and stood up from where she was resting with Thalia, who looked the worst of us all.

"I have noticed," he snapped back. "But we need to rest!" Hazel glanced at us in hesitation, like she wanted to say something. She kept quiet.

"We can rest, once were sure that the police aren't trailing us!" He snorted, and put his hands on his hips. Wait, what? I gave him a look of confusion, and his cheeks burned, looking embarrassed. His hands with drawled from his hips quickly and he looked like he was lecturing himself. I chose to ignore it and turned my direction to Hazel.

"Have you got any more water in your flask?" She shook her head, regretfully and Andrew gave me a look that said 'see?'.

"Well we can't!" Andrew gritted his teeth and looked back at Thalia, my cousin, in concern as she coughed hysterically on the ground. Suddenly then, we heard a long howl in the distance of the darkness.

"I don't think that's a coyote." Hazel murmured, standing to her feet. She was right. It was a dog's howl. Dogs meant police. Andrew gripped Thalia's arm, and pulled her up, despite Thalia's coughing. Her cheeks were getting paler and paler by the minute, and suddenly her eyes were red around the edges.

Or was that just a trick of the darkness?

Andrew gave me a meaningful look that said silently; _We shouldn't be doing this!_ I ignored his look and brushed my black hair, that kept falling in my eyes, to the side. Hazel's foot edged to the side of the grass, in a starting position.

"Let's go." Thalia whimpered, trying to sound confident, swallowing down another cough. She gave one last shaky breath, before clumsily taking off into the darkness of the leaves and canopy's of the trees, Andrew directly behind her.

I found myself watching him run away.

"Thalia can't run for much longer." Hazel stated and I flinched, wondering if she saw me watching Andrew.

Her eyebrows pulled together in worry. "I think she has-" her voice was cut off, by once more a barking howl. It sounded fierce and deadly. The raggedness of the bark, made it sound insane even. She winced noticeably at the sound, and ran in the direction that they had gone. I followed right on Hazel's heels.

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet hitting the ground. The angry pounding noise of the soles of my worn out sneakers hitting the grassy floor. I could feel my energy decreasing, and that's exactly what was happening now. My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, oxygen, anything. The delicious rush of wind past my face thrilled me, yet anxiety stirred around in my stomach. My muscles began to push harder, even though I knew that I had to pace myself. Forcing my legs to push harder I kept my sprint, anticipating the relief of getting away from here, away from the cops. I rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt, at the sight in front of me.

Thalia on the ground. Lifeless, like a rag doll. Her legs spread apart weakly, and her arms across her chest, only raising them to splutter into her hands. There was a few leaves around her, all crunched up, from her presence.

"What happened?" I questioned worriedly to Andrew, as he was sitting on the ground, trying to get Thalia to relax and stop her repeated coughing.

Hazel answered for him, "Thalia. She just collapsed. Coughing fit. She can barely move, let alone run through the woods." I knelt down beside her and felt her forehead. It was glistened with sweat. I expected it to burn against the force of my hand, but then I realized that it was an icy coldness, to match her pale skin. Andrew pursed his lips and began to search through her pockets, frantically.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching for her inhaler."

_Inhaler? _The realization felt like getting hit by a semi -truck.

"She has asthma?" I half-shouted, anger sweeping through me and my voice. "And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me this, when we had to fucking run through the woods?!" Andrew's eyes narrowed at me, and his mouth turned into a tight frown. His grey eyes darkened from anger, and turned intimidating, like storm clouds.

"She said she had it with her! Her inhaler, I mean. She told me and I quote 'I have it with me, and I'll take my medicine if I need it.' How was I supposed to know? Huh? Tell me!" I remained silent, but I was still slightly mad.

"So don't blame me for this, blame yourself! You're the one who kept us running, when we could've just told the officers the story!"

Just when I was cooling down, he just had to say that kind of comment. "Told the officers? They would've thrown me and Hazel in jail! And you two would go home scot free, back to your perfect homes and families!" His mouth opened half ajar, like he wanted to retort something back. He remained silent, and I thought I saw a tear trickle down his face. A pang of regret flashed through me, but I shoved it down. He probably does have a perfect life.

"Look, we shouldn't be fighting. If Thalia's having an attack, I know some herbs that can help."

"There won't be enough time," Andrew reasoned. "You two go on, I can deal with the cops. Right now, all that matters is getting Thalia help." My eyes narrowed in on him, then softened. I considered this for a moment, because Annabeth's plan would work.

Annabeth. Why did I keep thinking that they were the same damn person? I mean _Andrew's_ plan would work.

I glanced at Hazel and she seemed to be thinking this through as well. I didn't want to leave Thalia, or _Andrew_, but Thalia needed help. Like now. And Hazel and I couldn't get caught. We'd be thrown in jail for sure.

As I was considering this, I heard a snap of twig behind us. I whirled around, almost drawing my gun as a flash of adrenaline shot through me. We were done. The cops were here. Then, I realized who it was and felt like crying in relief. That messy crop of dark hair, the red beard, the silvery crutches that shimmered from the moon's rays. _Grover and Nico._

"Nico, Grover." I wanted to hug them so badly, but I was their leader so I had to keep my cool. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know, you can thank us later with your non Eco-friendly car." Grover smacked his shoulder, but then his eyes narrowed in on the scene in front of him.

"Thalia?" Nico choked out, rushing to her side. I was tempted to roll my eyes, but Thalia looked like she was about to choke up blood any minute. Nico squeezed her hand, and Andrew looked up at me in confusion.

Love triangle, I thought. _Thalia, Andrew, Nico. _ Wonder how that's going to play out, considering Andrew's dating Thalia and Nico is love struck for her. Even though we think were cousins, we don't know that for sure. Plus, even if we were cousins, I don't think it would ever matter to Nico. Thalia? I didn't really know for sure.

Nico lifted Thalia up gingerly, and rested her legs on one side of his body, and her head on his shoulder, so he was carrying her bridal style. I felt another urge to take out my cell and snap a photo of this, but that could wait until later. Right now we needed to get Thalia help. And fast.

"Percy," Grover said firmly, as we began to jog through the woods. "Something happened, before we came here-"

"Not now, G-man. We need to get Thals help."

"This is important," he kept insisting. "There were these two guys, talking-"

He was again cut off, once again, by a splatter on the ground.

The splatter of Thalia's blood.

**A/N: I know, I know. You all hate me for this Cliffy! But I really hated this chapter! I hated it so much! I hated writing it, and I just know it sucked! GAH! I want to stab it to death!**

**Okay, end of my murderous rampage. **

**I want to tell you all how much I love you! (cyber heads turn and give me a weird look) Okay that sounds a bit weird but guys, 15,000 veiws and counting? 275 reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I WANNA ALL GIVE YOU TEDDY BEARS! Hahaha... *awkward silence* Anywho...**

**More stories by me:**

**1. ****The Way They're Not****»****reviews**

**"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 12 - Words: 29,774 - Reviews: 275 - Updated: 4-1-13 - Published: 1-26-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**2. ****Catch me if you Can****reviews**

**"My jaw sets in annoyance as my eyes trail over the note. "Catch me if you can, Percy. Catch me if you can..." Annabeth Chase- a wanted fugitive for murder of a variety of people. Percy Jackson- a professional bounty hunter, who just happens to get assigned to Annabeth Chase. She's wanted dead, not alive. But what happens when Percy begins to develop feelings for this criminal?**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 652 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 3-31-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**3. ****Eternal Flame Prologue****reviews**

**A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,575 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-31-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**

**4. ****SEA OF MONSTER TRAILER****reviews**

**TITLE SAYS ALL! "Percy, Kronos is rising. He is a soul far more evil than you have ever faced... destroy him because he plans to rise again, to conquer Olympus... and the world." THATS WHAT THE ORACLE SAYS IN THE TRAILER... NO JOKE! There's an oracle, Annabeth dyes her hair blonde, the Grey sisters, CLARISSE, Grover, Hermes, THE GOLDEN FLEECE! Read this, watch online, comment!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Chapters: 1 - Words: 452 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 3-30-13 - Complete**

**5. ****Let the Fear in****reviews**

**"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Family/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,878 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 3-26-13 - Thalia G. & Jason G. - Complete**

**6. ****Guilt****reviews**

**"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,978 - Reviews: 16 - Published: 3-23-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**

**7. ****Kill Them Last****»****reviews**

**"I like you Percy Jackson. If I'd have to kill you...I'd kill you last." I glared at her as she eyed Annabeth, a look of anger across her face. "But I can't say the same about the daughter of Athena." Trouble arises on Mount Olympus when a "Goddess" shows up. It only gets worse when she abducts Percy and his friends and makes them play a game. The catch? Only one lives. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4,702 - Reviews: 47 - Updated: 3-21-13 - Published: 3-12-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**8. ****All's Fair in Love and War****reviews**

**"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,671 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 3-8-13 - Octavian & Rachel D. - Complete**

**9. ****The Little Mockingjay****reviews**

**"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**

**Hunger Games - Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 972 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 2-24-13 - Prim E. - Complete**

**10. ****Love****reviews**

**"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 887 - Reviews: 15 - Published: 2-20-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**

**11. ****It was Her****reviews**

**After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't loose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,586 - Reviews: 16 - Published: 2-19-13 - Annabeth C. & Percy J. - Complete**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:  
Annabeth (or Andrew's) P.O.V:**

***FOUR DAYS LATER***

It burns a deep blood red, straight down to the core. The redness of it is distinctively familiar, just like the scarlet red that had slowly, agonizingly dripped down her chin. The flashback startled me terribly, so I converted my attention back at the fireplace, that I hadn't really taken in interest in before.

I gazed closer at the flickering flames, that were calling my name. I was so numb, so frozen, so dead even though my blanket was so tightly wrapped around me, along with the warmth from the fireplace. My eyes surrendered to the powers of the golden and crimson flares. The flickers of flames clung greedily onto the wood and branches, climbing and clinging onto as if it was a huge chunk of meat and the flames were the wild animals. Ripping the wood apart, swallowing pieces and chunks hole. My eyes squeezed shut, there was something sinister and malevolent about this fireplace. It was different for starters, the top of it was abnormally big for one, stretched out like it was soot or a black rock... with a tiny man holding it up, crushing him slowly. The look on his face was so tragic, so painful, like his insides were being ripped apart. Like he was weight from the heavens. I squeezed my eyes even tighter together, lonely and afraid.

And even the bright illuminating glow from the fireplace, was hard to tear your eyes away from. It was addictive, like a drug, with all that comfort that says: _I'm all you'll ever need. So just keep watching me. Forever... _I shook my head slowly, biting my lip. I wanted to. To stay here forever, and never tear my eyes away from the mesmerizing seen. It was such an intense hunger that I tucked the blanket tightly around me, from fear, from a presence, from any warmth that came besides the fireplace. It crackled and shimmered, even though all I could see was blackness, through my closed eyelids.

My eyes flickered open and I looked up at the figure standing above me. I hadn't heard her approach me. Probably because of all the hunting she does in the woods, making her very stealthy and silent. It reminded me of a deer. Light on its feet, but not afraid to use its long, lethal horns.

"May I sit?" She said it as if it was a question, but didn't acknowledge my answer because she sat down before I could even respond. We sat in a silence, that grew across the room, causing us to breath it in, down to our lungs.

More silence.

She finally broke it, her voice ringing out amongst it. "Does thy like it?" I took a slight moment of hesitation, because for one I wanted to be left in silence, and two, I really actually hated it.

"I guess so. It looks kind of...evil."

"It belonged to my father."

"Oh." I knew better than to pry. So I didn't ask why she was still speaking old medieval English. I didn't ask about her father, and I most certainly didn't ask about the fireplace.

But I did ask about Thalia, I just had to know. She was my best friend. "Thalia... she'll be okay, right?"

"Hard to tell. I assume for the best though, one of my maidens used to be a... one with the medical ways. Thee shouldn't lose loss of sleep over it, although I'm not sure why we couldn't just take her to the hospital."

I sighed, "It's complicated."

She laughed, for the first time. It sounded like wind chimes, but was still somehow old and calculating. Like she was much wiser than a sixteen year old should be. I gave her a look of puzzlement, but she ignored me.

"Complicated? It seems it is, considering, you have the nerve to disguise yourself as a man." I froze.

"I-I- don't know what you're talking about." Someone knew already? Millions of emotions were flickering throughout my mind, remorse, anger, betrayal . It wasn't fair, I had gotten my dream job one week ago!

"You do. I'm not ignorant, but I am a maiden. Trust me when I say this, I can tell." She reached into her silver parka's pocket and I saw a flash of paper, with Greek designs on it. She handed it to me, and I clasped it tightly, with shaking hands.

"Whatever this is," she gestured with her hands, at my entire body." please consider this opportunity. You can do so much better than-" she sniffed the air, an angry look on her face. "Those boys thy is travelling with."

"I can't. At least, not right now." She nodded, her silver eyes darkening.

"Maybe later. Artemis will love to have you in our group,-Andrew." She gave me a knowing look, before standing up, slipping into the bedroom door and closing it, with a gentle thud.

I let out an airy laugh. Thalia was still sick. We were still stuck in the Huntresses tightly spaced cabin. Which meant that I was stuck, tightly spaced, with the one the only, Percy Jackson. The whole situation seemed so unbelievable, it was even hard for me to process sometimes, where I was. Or I should say, who I was.

My phone buzzed against the side of my pocket. Again. It had been ringing and buzzing like crazy, all morning long. From my dad, although it wasn't even like he gave a shit. All he cared about was her, Helen. The abusive woman, who happened to be my Stepmom.

It then decided to start ringing. Loudly and annoyingly.

_Ring! _Why does he even bother? It's not like he ever cared about me, since mom left us.

_Ring! _He just sits by and lets her abuse me, don't pick up. He deserves to worry, he deserves anything bad that comes his way.

_Ring! _Tears filled my eyes. He was never there for me when she left us. He was wrapped up in his hazy, depressed world, while I was trying to get myself out of mine. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't love me. All he ever loved was Helen and the boys. I was too difficult, I was too complicated.

And to make matters worse- I looked like her.

_"Daddy?" My childish, light voice rang out through the darkness of the house. I stepped around the corner and down the stair steps, being careful, because I couldn't see an inch in front of me. Daddy says he likes the darkness, though. Helps him to forget. _

_I don't like the dark. _

_I clung to my snow white, stuffed owl tighter. I hope I'm not hurting Minerva, as I loosen my fearful grasp on her stuffed stomach. "Sorry," I whisper towards her, kissing the top of her triangular head. Minerva was my stuffed owl. The last thing that my mother had ever given to me. My bare feet etched down the frozen floors. I heard another shatter, another thing break. _

_Wasn't everything broken enough?_

_I rubbed the side of my cheek, feeling something wet. My stomach clenched at the wetness, and a wave of nausea rolled over me. I clutched my stomach, leaning against the wall. There was a glowing light, shining from underneath the doorway of his office. Well his used to be office. Now, I think all he ever does is drink that liquid that smells like sour grapes. I shook my head, my blonde curls stroking my cheeks, as I dismissed the sudden thought. I didn't want to think about how broken daddy was. _

_I swallowed down the sick feeling, and took another step. _

_There was another shatter of glass. I fixed my nightgown, held Minerva firmly and stepped inside, the bright lights overwhelming me. _

_"Annabeth?" My father said, or rather slurred. He was leaning drunkenly against the couch, and shards of glass were around the edges of the dark fireplace. The only light that was on was the chandelier hanging stiffly above.  
"Yes, Daddy." I didn't say what I came here for, he knew why._

_"I thought you were at a friend's house." He rubbed his forehead, sweat or tears dripping down his worn face, and set down the beer bottle, on the caramel colored, coffee table._

_"No, Daddy." _

_"Oh. Well, watch the glass." He slumped against the couch and patted to the seat next to him. I obliged, dodging glass and awkwardly sat down next to him, staring at him with wide eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and avoided my gaze. _

_"Don't look at me like that, Annie." I didn't respond, to the fact that I hated that nickname. It belonged to mom's, not his, nor anyone else's. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see me like this." I curled up against his chest, fatigued. Today had been hard. Hanging out at Rachel's house had led to a slight argument over Meredith, the small blonde curled doll, that we both loved equally. She was truly Barbie; with her full red lips, her skinny waist and princess dress. _

_"I know, Daddy." I replied, then trying to get him off topic, I told him about my abrupt fight with Rachel. He listened intently, despite the alcohol, while I told him that I should've gotten to be her, because we both had the same blonde curls. _

_"These things weren't supposed to happen." Was the only things he said. I almost sighed. I had almost gotten my old daddy back. I looked down at Minerva for advice, but all she did was remain silent. _

_Well, thanks a lot, Minerva._

_"I know, Daddy." I simply said. _

_"This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. If anything, I'd be the one to leave. She'd take care of you, Annabeth. Better than I ever could've." He sighed, leaning back (if it was possible) more into the couch. I felt his rough hands, run through my curls. I leaned into it, perking up ever so slightly. He hadn't shown any sign of affection towards me in a very long time. _

_"That's not true, Daddy. You do take care of me." _

_"Not like she could've." We sat in silence for a few minutes, his hands just stroking my locks of hair, that resembled Meredith's. _

_"Your my baby girl, Annie." He stated, breaking the silence and tension of the room. I nodded up at him, adoration in my eyes. "And it kills me to say this." _

_"Say what, daddy?" I ask, concern dripping in my voice. _

_He frowned down at me, removing his hand from my shoulders and curls. There was a look of regret in his dark blue eyes, but also honesty ringing out. _

_"I can never love you, Annabeth. Not ever again." _

_It felt as if someone was clenching my heart, with a cold, merciless hand. Yet the pain caused me to speak one last time. _

_"Why not?" I choked out, Minerva falling to the floor. _

_"You look like her." He whispered, as I ran out of the room. Glass shards dug into my clumsy week feet, but I just kept running. Out the door. Into the street, as the blood oozed around my feet. _

_You look like her... _

I blinked. And then I answered it.

...It was Piper.

I bit my lip, then took a quick analyzing glance over my shoulder. I was still a guy, I still had a job to do. I spotted the bathroom, and slid inside the room, clicking answer.

"Where the hell in the world are you?! Annabeth Minerva Chase... I don't even know what to say. Who are you with? Did you get abducted? Oh Gods you did! Did they rape you? Annabeth fucking answer me!" Her voice was angry, but I had to admit, I missed hearing her voice so much.

I took a deep breath, knowing that this would take some time. "Pipes, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I will fucking calm down when you tell me where exactly you are. Where's Thalia? Your father's worried sick..."

The phone fell slipped from my hand, startled by her words. I could hear Piper's distinctive lecture yelling faintly, from the floor. My dad... was concerned? I fought the urge to snort. Yeah, right. "_Are you even listening to me?...Annabeth? Hello? Hello!" _Snapping out of my daze androlling my eyes, I picked up the phone.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I could hear her huffing on the other side of the phone.

"I was saying that your father is threatening to call the police, in like, two days!"

"Good for him."

"You have to come home."

"Says who?" I countered.

"Says the law. Put Thalia on the phone, I want to speak to her, if you're going to be unreasonable."

"...what makes you think she's with me?" I prayed for my voice not to crack, much to my dismay it did. I just prayed that she was too busy being pissed to notice.

Her voice paused then spoke cautiously in a deadly voice. "Do you think I'm stupid? Just because I'm Drew's sister doesn't mean I'm clueless. But, do you know what's really strange?"

I forced my voice to work. "What?"

"You, Thalia, Nico di Angel, Grover Underwood, are all missing. All went absent on the same exact day. It's almost like you're all in one place... together." I stared at the ceiling. I knew that Piper liked- no was obsessed with the Nancy Drew books, but she was sounding to start like a really cliché detective, from an old movie.

"You know what else is even weirder? Percy Jackson is absent as well..." She said in a knowing tone.

"Piper!" I hissed sourly, glancing back and forth at the door, my cheeks igniting.

"What?" She asked, innocence dripping in her voice." Simply stating the facts." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, er well, wig.

"Piper, were all fine. I just can't give you the answers you need right now." I could almost see Piper's exasperated, desperate expression mirrored in the back of my mind. Her bed head, which was a frizzy braid and her eyes darkening with each blink of her kalieopsoe eyes.

"You have one more week before you and Thalia become official missing people. You'll be on the news, on posters, on everything. Just hurry, okay?" I nodded my head curtly, taking a glance at myself regrettably in the mirror at who I looked like.

We would leave as soon as Thalia's better... with whatever sickness she had.

"Tell my dad that I called. Tell him..." I hesitated for a moment, while trying to come up with a decent alibi. "That me and Thalia decided to go on a back to school trip at a hotel." He'd be pissed at me when got back home, but it was far better than telling him what we were actually doing.

"Got it." _"Piper, lights out!" _Tristan's voice yelled from the background."Oh, got to go. Call me back, Annabeth. Please." There was concern, but her voice was more demanding and firm than ever. One week missing from school...

I opened the door and stepped out .

Grover was standing in front of me, with raised eyebrows and a prideful smirk on his face.

"Gotcha." I already knew he was suspicious before. The night when we ran away, he had stared at me funny... 

_I spun around, my heart racing at the sound. My knees felt weak, as the red scarlet liquid trickled down her chin. I could hear the shouts of panic and fear around me, but I felt completely numbed out. The whole world felt numbed out. Everything around me was slowly fading away, but Thalia's hacking and everyone's cries kept me tied into reality. Thalia's pale face gleamed in the moonlight, and her eyes were a bright pink, swollen as well. I swallowed roughly. The shadow's of the tall green giants surrounding us, had long branches, that curled in as if they were pointy fingernails. Spider like fingernails. Just like Thalia's that were squeezing into Nico's shoulder, twitching like a patient from an insane Asylum. _

_No, no, no, no, no. No! _

_Thalia began to throw up more of the liquid. More and more, along with strangled out coughing in between. _

_"Thalia," I whispered, my voice cloudy, as if I was somewhere else. She didn't seem to acknowledge my voice. Nobody did. I shut my eyes tightly, as I heard Nico lowering her to the ground from the rustling of the leaves. "Thalia." I murmured again. Thalia Grace. My best friend. One of my only friends. The only one who I could really trust. The only one who made me think that life wasn't as tragic as it was. _

_The scene in front of me proved that it wasn't true. _

_"Is this normal?" Percy's voice rang out, talking to Grover probably. "For an asthma attack?" I couldn't address who he was talking to, so I leaned all of my weight onto the tree behind me. I needed to help Thalia, I knew. But I couldn't even speak, let alone move. _

_What if Thalia took her last breath tonight? Here, in the woods. Because of me. _

_I couldn't live with that. _

_"Andrew?" I heard Hazel's light voice call out, full of concern and alarm. "Come on." She put her arms around my shoulder, and I wanted to scream, to yell, to protest that I wanted to be there. "Why don't you sit down here for a moment and catch your breath?" She sounded like she was desperately trying to be calm, but I could hear the traces of hopelessness and pain in her voice, that sent me a message: Thalia's going to die tonight. _

_The revolting smell of blood filled the air. I breathed it in, leaned over, and threw up. Only it wasn't blood like Thalia was puking, it was vomit. Just like my stepmother used to rub through my locks of hair. I puked again, and again, and again. Just like Thalia. Everything was hazy around me, as I stole a look at Thalia, lifeless on the ground. Tears pricked in my eyes. Thalia was going to die, all because I had taken that damn job. I felt Hazel's light touch on my shoulder, patting my back. I sat up, for a moment and wiped my mouth. Grover was yelling, trying to get his cell phone reception, while Hazel was still trying to get me to stop puking. I heard Percy yell and turned around, ignoring the sick nausea in my stomach. _

_My eyes seemed frozen on the scene: Percy giving her CPR, pushing into her chest, breathing into her mouth repeatedly. Nico standing there helplessly, his eyes dead and frozen, like he was there, but really wasn't. Just like I was. _

_Need to help... I thought urgently. My mind was working, but my body wasn't. _

_"Shit, shit, shit!" Percy hissed, in between breaths of air. "She's not breathing anymore!" He went from forceful pushes on her chest (which was still slightly gentle) to lifting his fist high into the air, and punching her body hard. I wanted to tell him to stop, because with each punch, her body twitched. I shut my eyes tightly, and took deep breaths against the rough bark of the tree. _

_"Annabeth?" I heard her choke out, cutting into the fog of my shock. _

_"Thank the Gods, Thalia!" Nico shouted, hugging her tightly. My eyes flickered open in surprise. Thalia's blue electrifying eyes opened, and a wave of relief passed over me. It felt amazing, yet with a sense of control. _

_"Nico give her some room!" Percy ordered, as Thalia gasped for air, breathing heavily. Her chest heaving in and out, not like her spasms from before._

_"What did you say, Thalia?" Her intense eyes flickered around, still disoriented. "Annabeth? Where's Annabeth? Where is she?" Percy eyebrows crinkled, and I froze from getting up. A look of familiarity passed in Grover's dark ember eyes. _

_He stared at me his eyes wide. He knew, or at least suspected something. I didn't know how he knew, Thalia saying my name didn't really mean anything. So how did he know? I looked to the ground, avoiding his gaze that read; I know. But I'm not sure I know for sure. Percy who was still oblivious, stroked her black hair and responded, "Annabeth's not here. But her brother Andrew's here." Thalia's eyes opened a little more, through the haziness of it all, and a realization shadowed on her face as if she just realized what she had said._

_"Andrew? Where is he?" She demanded nervously, her eyes darting around the outlines of the trees. Her eyes relaxed when she saw me, and I stumbled over to her. Nico's dark eyes narrowed in on me, and his lips turned to a straight line. Envy reeked from him, and embarrassed at the situation, I avoided his eyes that read; Don't even look at her. I resisted the urge to say a retort; if only he knew. _

_"Right here, Thals. How you feeling?" I held her other hand, and felt Nico's eyes burning a whole into my hand. I ignored him again. _

_"I feel great!" I frowned at first, from the hoarseness of her voice. It was all choked and there was blood on her chin. Her eyes were dark but as I retraced her comment, this time I really did roll my eyes, but an amused smile etched across my lips. "Okay, okay. Sorry, bad question. But seriously, you do feel alright now?" _

_"No I still feel like shit. What happened?" _

_I glanced at Percy for answers, but I found he was giving me the same gaze. I felt like blushing at his intense gaze, but brushed the thought off, and focused in on my main priority- Thalia Grace. _

_"You mean you don't know?" Nico asked, his arms crossed, finally speaking up the conversation. Confusion flickered in his dark eyes, along with jealousy. His eyes kept darting from Thalia's face, to our hands, which were interlocked tightly. _

_I guess you could say that the situation was a bit... awkward, considering. I pulled my hand away, in the most nonchalantly way possibly and Nico's tense shape, relaxed. _

_"No."She began to cough louder, drops of blood on her hand. Nico wiped her blood ridden face, with the back of his sleeve. _

_Another bark rang out in the cool breeze. Along with yells and flashlights flickering from tree to tree, in the distance behind us. I watched Percy run a hand through his messy raven locks, in desperation and slight fear. His sea green eyes flickered around the woods, as if he imagined that someone was watching us. I shook as the breeze brushed my uncovered wrists, that were holding onto Thalia's mud ridden hand. _

_"All I know," she choked out, "is this is definitely not normal for asthma." I pursed my lips, then reminded myself that I was pretending to be a male, and this was probably something that they didn't really do._

_"Maybe food poisoning?" Hazel offered, wrapping Percy's jacket around her even more tightly. For the love of Jesus- how freaking tight did she need to hug it? My eyes narrowed in, and I hoped no one could notice my distinct anger. Thalia eyed me, with a knowing look on her face. Needless to say I ignored it. "What did you eat today?" Hazel asked, jumping into the conversation, once more. _

_"The real question is what didn't she eat," I muttered, and felt Thalia's clammy hand give me a smack. I smiled gently at my best friend, who still had the strength to have her normal personality._

_"Glad you're not dead." _

_"Never thought you'd say that, but thanks. And you better buy me the newest Green Day album, after all this." Her words cracked a little at the end, and I tried not to comment in on it. _

_"No problem." I made a silent promise to get to the nearest music store tomorrow. Well, If I wasn't in the police station tomorrow. _

_Grover coughed, clearing his throat. "I hate to ruin this heartwarming moment, but we gotta go. Like, now." _

_"Can you walk Thalia?" Nico questioned, worry in his tone of voice. "Or do I have to carry you again?" She held out her arms towards him limply, and the bottom of her lip stretched out. Her blue eyes shimmered, and she spoke in the most whiny, childish voice, "carry me!" _

_Needless to say, I was glad Thalia was back._

_Nico gripped her legs, through the darkness and lifted her gently, like gossamer. Like lifting a butterfly's delicate wings, trying not to rip them off. _

_Before we ran, Grover sent me another meaningful look. I looked ahead, but still felt his eyes burning into the back of my head.__**..**_** (A/N: Hey that rhymed!)**

"We should probably get to bed." I muttered, brushing off his comment.

"Yeah, we probably should, _Annabeth_." I flinched as he said my name, but still held my place.

"I really don't know what you mean. Annabeth's my twin sister. Not me. If you think I look like her or something, that's your problem." His eyes narrowed in on me, calculating and cold, gripping his clutches as if it was a weapon. The thought made me nervous and I innocently took a step back.

His eyes remained on me, not noticing my sudden movement. "See you in the morning."

I nodded, looking as intimidating as I could, a silence message passing through us.

_Game on._

"What is going on?" The door opened from , across the hall.

Zoe.

I looked at Grover and he looked back. I moistened my lips, and darted away from his suspicious gaze but, still standing my ground.

"Nothing. Nothing, at all." She pursed her lips, her silver, icy eyes narrowing in on us.

"It's eleven. Your friends and my huntresses are already asleep. You should go to bed, as well." Her gaze flickered to mine, and she raised her eyebrows. I didn't look away, but didn't respond either.

_"What was that?" More leaves crunched and rustling took place from right behind us. Percy cocked his head back in alarm, towards the woods._

_"Maybe a squirrel?" Nico offered, ignorantly. I shook my head. It sounded much bigger than the light pitter patter of squirrel's feet. I picked up a stick off the ground. It wasn't the best weapon, but the only one around in our situation. _

_Thalia sniffled, and I could tell she was passed out in Nico's arms. She hadn't puked up anymore blood and that relieved me greatly. _

_Hazel responded for me, "No, Nico. It's much too big." Her golden eyes widened in the moonlight and a blow of wind, shook the trees. After it stopped there was no more mysterious noises. _

_But there was an arrow. _

_It zoomed quickly, narrow and long, knocking the hat off of Grover's head. He gasped and rolled to the side, but he didn't need to. It clipped the top of it and sailed into the tree that was behind him, leaving a sharp clicking sound. _

_"This is private property!" A girl hissed, stepping out of the shadows, bow loaded. "Who do you think you are, to step into Artemis's domain? Spies of Apollo? Well, don't look at me like I'm a ghost. Speak up, would ya?" The girl was no more than twelve, with brown hair pulled back into two braids. _

_"You almost killed me!" Grover bleated, as Percy helped him up and handed back his fallen crutches. The girl snorted in desbeilef, as if Grover were an infant. _

_"You boys are always the same. Daft and stupid. Now, I asked you a question. Answer it." _

_"Or what?" Nico replied, with an amused tone, Thalia's head in the croock of her head. "You're going to make us play tea party with you? Or, or, play with dollies?"_

_"No," she replied simply, pulling the bow 'n' arrow up. "I'll just shoot you." Her mocha eyes slightly widened, when she noticed Thalia collapsed in his arms. "Is she hurt?"_

_"Yes." I said, finally speaking up considering the way this conversation was going. "I'm Anna-Andrew. This is Hazel, Nico, Grover, Percy, and, well, Thalia. We don't know what's wrong with her. She's really, really sick though, we might need some help."_

_She nodded, starting to realize that we were speaking the truth. "I'm Phoebe. I'll take you to Zoe." No one questioned her as she walked in the other direction, grabbing her arrow on the way. _

"Zoe!" Phoebe's familiar voice cried out, rushing down the small steps and into the room. "Maryssa and Georgia, they figured it out!" Zoe stepped forward, into her embrace. She gently stroked her braids as she questioned firmly, "figured out what, young huntress?"

"What was wrong with their friend." She eyed me and Grover.

"Maryssa said someone poisoned her." 

**A/N: Sucked... I know. *Slams head into computer* I hoped you guys like it though. I'm all better, by the way and back to hell. Oh, I'm sorry, school. I really don't like my school as you can tell. But on a happier note, I will be an official teenager in nine days! April eighteenth is my thirteenth birthday! YAY! **

**On a sadder note, I won't be able to update as regularly as I do. I have State Tests for the next three weeks. I don't mean that I won't be able to update in three weeks, it'll just take a little longer. **

**Okay, back to the happy part! Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following! I love you guys so much! Don't forget to check out my other stories:**

**Catch Me If You Can****-"My jaw sets in annoyance as my eyes trail over the note. "Catch me if you can, Percy. Catch me if you can..." Annabeth Chase- a wanted fugitive for murder of a variety of people. Percy Jackson- a professional bounty hunter, who just happens to get assigned to Annabeth Chase. She's wanted dead, not alive. But what happens when Percy begins to develop feelings for this criminal?  
****Guilt****-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth. "Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.  
****Let The Fear In****-**"**The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.  
****The Little Mockingjay-****"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.  
"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.  
****It Was Her-****After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.  
****Eternal Flame Prologue: ****A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R  
****All's Fair in Love and War-****"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Percy's P.O.V:**

"What the hell do you mean by "someone poisoned her?" Unlike me, Nico isn't really afraid to share his thoughts, which weren't always the most appropriate for young teen girls. I shot him a stern look as he continued to interrogate Phoebe. Very loudly, might I add.

It was the morning after the longest night of my entire life. That's really saying something, because believe me, I've had some pretty long nights. The huntresses had taken us in, but we hadn't exactly exclaimed who we were running from. I think that Zoe assumed Camp Jupiter, because the Huntresses were almost considered a gang, and Zoe knew me from somewhere. I could tell. I could tell from that hatred in her eyes whenever she stared at me, making her brown eyes almost glow.

I leaned up against the tree and breathed in the last moments of night. The sky was a vivid orange and pink, lighting the edge of the sky on fire. Glimmers of light, reflected off the small pond that was a few feet away from .The bright scarlet sky was spread across the peak, almost like a painting. I averted my attention back to Phoebe who was still ignoring Nico. I honestly didn't blame her, he could be very, very annoying.

Phoebe continued to fire arrows, ignoring him thoroughly, her brown hair blowing around wildly from the quick paced breeze. It was getting colder, and a bit of frost was beginning to coat alongside the trees and grass. You couldn't see your breath though, and I was thankful for that. I had never really like winter.

I stuck my hand in my pockets as we watched as she pulled the arrow back and released the string, muttering something under her breath. It flew gracefully across the cloudy sky and hit the target, just missing the bulls eye. A disappointed look spread across her face, making the light freckles sprinkled across her face become more noticeable.

I stole a look back at the cabin.

Thalia was in there.

My cousin. Who was poisoned. A sense of guilt washed over me, swallowing me hole. My stomach clenched and unclenched, and for a second I thought my stomach would revolt. It was my fault if Thalia was going to die. I couldn't show any signs of weakness though. I was the gang leader. I needed to be a leader. I needed to. If not, the whole gang could fall apart. My phone buzzed and I read the text at the top of the screen:

**To: Percy  
From: Bianca**

**Where are you guys? Everyone's worried. Even Silena is. Is Nico okay? And Grover? Are you okay? We've been covering for you at school, but it's been getting harder each day. Call me as soon as you get this.**

I cringed at my cousin's message, mentally debating whether or not I should call her back. 

I tried to take my mind off those thoughts and paid more attention to Nico. Who at the moment, was having a one-sided argument considering Phoebe wasn't speaking to him. In fact, she hadn't spoken to any of us. Well, there was the time in the woods. And if you count the time when she called us sexist, arrogant, ignorant pigs.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Nico raised his voice a little higher.

"And I'm not talking to you." Phoebe replied, iciness dripping in her tone. I guess she finally gave up on the silent treatment. If not, for the situation I would've found Nico and Phoebe's brother and sister relationship rather humorous. Her eyes narrowed in on Nico, then looked at me.

"I'll talk to you. You don't seem _as_ idiotic as the others."

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically.

Phoebe's head flickered to the doorway, flinching ever so slightly from surprise. A figure was standing there and I recognized it as Zoe. She tilted her head inside, motioning us to come inside.

Phoebe breathed out shakily, before firing another arrow. That one missed again, and she cursed under her breath. I didn't comment on it as she said, "I would go talk to Zoe. She's bound to have more answers than I do."

***(Line break)***

"What exactly is the Golden Fleece?" I questioned, tiredly gripping onto Thalia's hand tightly. Moments ago, Zoe had delivered the horrifying news to me. Apparently the only curable antidote in our situation was this medicine called "The Golden Fleece." If there was a cure, I would be sure to get it. Thalia was family and I loved her like she was my own sister, despite not seeing her forever. My chest felt heavy at the thought. I should've seen her more often. I stroked her spiky raven hair off of her pale face. Movies and television shows are so full of shit.

Movies portray it like this: Even after a life threatening accident, in a car crash etc. where the actress nearly perishes they still look pretty damn hot. With their makeup still on and jewelry, they look absolutely stunning.

Real life portrays it like it is. Well, because it is real life. You get the gist of it.

I looked down at Thalia who didn't look like a movie portrayed her at all. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked weak and fragile, like a china doll that was cracked and threatening to break. I wanted desperately to take this pain away from her and inflict it upon myself.

Her nose was also scrunched up and her teeth were clenched, like she was holding back something. Her eyes had red lines across the edges, with dark bags underneath.

Zoe cleared her throat. I turned my attention towards her, snapping away from my thoughts, and she shook her head at my question, her dark brown hair brushing up against her cheeks. She was beautiful, with light silver eyes that shined brightly, resembling the moon. She had thick, brown dark hair that in a tight braid, and a light crown looking object on the top of her head. I didn't even bother asking about that.

I had to stay focused on Thalia.

"The Golden Fleece is only it's nickname." She stated, after a moment of a pregnant pause. "It's real name is Atropine, the cure for Cyanide." Nico, who had been sitting in the room since last night sat up startled, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You mean someone _did_ poisonen her? Purposely?" Zoe pursed her lips out and her silvery eyes darkened to almost grey. An image of Annabeth and Andrew passed in my mind, but I shoved the thought quickly away. Now was not the time, even if my heart was doing jumping jacks at the image of Andrew.

And Annabeth.

She took her time replying, slow and hesitant. "It is a possibility. Cyanide is also nicknamed 'Juicy Berries', because Cyanide is contained in some poisonous berries. Did she eat any berries when you were in the woods?" I glanced at Nico, who looked like he was in his own world. I backtracked, but kept drawing blanks.

I sighed and sat up, in defeat. "I don't know. We were running, it was late at night, completely dark." Zoe shrugged off her parka and held it tightly, her eyes flickering to Thalia to us repeatedly.

"So where do we find this cure?" Nico asked, skimming over Zoe's last question. His voice was urgent, lacing together with concern and desperation. But, you didn't need to hear his voice to know that he was. The look on his face said all. I didn't blame him. That was probably how I sounded and looked too.

Zoe looked down, remaining silent. Remorseful almost.

Thalia's eyes fluttered open, disoriented, showing off her blue eyes that looked fatigued. "No." She said hoarsely, coughing bitterly. "Take me to a hospital, anything but _that_."I stiffened at her words and my eyebrows scrunched together.

Nic o narrowed his almost black eyes at Zoe, in suspicion, still tightly holding Thalia's left hand. "What does she mean?" Zoe looked down at her feet, and looked like she wanted to rip the parka to shreds.

"Zoe?" I questioned gently, trying not to push her.

"The Sea of Monsters."

Thalia began to thrash around in the blanket covers, a wild look in her eyes. "No! No! NO! You can't let them go!" Nico leaned over and held her shoulder's down gently and she relaxed ever so slightly in his touch. Just by those abrupt movements, Thalia looked a million times worse than she had before.

"Tired." She whimpered, after a few seconds of him restraining her. I felt the urge to get up, but I doubted Nico would let me do anything.

"I know," Nico responded in a coaxing voice, flicking a piece of her dry hair to the side. "Just sleep." She obliged to his words and Thalia's blue eyes disappeared, as her eyelids close, showing off her long lashes. Her stiff posture was still there, but her chest slowly moved in and out. Nico sat down, still holding her hand.

"What is the Sea of Monsters?" I asked, trying to hold Zoe's regretful gaze. "You have to tell us."

Zoe shook her head, once more her braid slapping her cheek. "You're better off going to jail."

Nico frowned firmly. "Well, that's not an option. So tell us." I wanted to tell Nico to stop being so firm with Zoe, in fear of her shooting him, but my lips couldn't find the words. Her eyebrows raised at his tone, but didn't retort. I was glad.

"Percy. You should know what this is. Thy is the gang leader, no?"

"Yes, but I don't know."

"Figures," she replied in distaste. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.  
"I don't know okay? But somehow you know me. So talk." I wasn't about to tell this uptight girl my entire life story.

Her eyes sparkled, confusing me even more. "You _know_ what I'm talking about, Percy."

I really didn't.

"Look," I snapped, sudden pain rippling through the sides of my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I felt Nico's concerned dark eyes burning into me, watching the two of us like a ping-pong match. A sense of nasuaosness hit me head on, and I gripped the chair handle to keep from throwing up. Zoe waved her hand across the room, as if waving something troubling off.

"Never mind. Forget about it."

Nico replied quick wittedly before I could, "'forget about it? You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect us to just 'forget about it!'" Zoe narrowed her eyes, her expression deadly. "Does thee want answers or not?"

I sighed and Nico had his mouth open, almost as if debating whether or not he should retort. He looked at me, waiting for my response. I stared back down at Thalia. She was my main priority. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Fine. Give us answers." A smug, sly smirk formed across her face. She leaned back into the chair that she was resting in, and crossed her arms yet still looking amused.

"Okay, okay. The Sea of Monsters, it's located in the east side of New York city. You gangs, know it as Roman territory-"

"No." I stated instantly, my face hardening. "That's not happening. We'll never make it out alive." That was Camp Jupiter's place. They had left their mark their ages ago, and even though Camp Half Blood was good, we would never dare to enter. And same goes for Camp Jupiter and our territory, which was the West side of New York City.

Zoe let out a snort, but when I stared at her she covered it with an awkward cough. "Did I not just exclaim this? You boys are always so irritating." She huffed, but leaned forward in her chair continuing talking. "Anyways, before I was so rudely cut off by-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Nico said sharply, his olive skin pale. "Ignorant, stupid, daft, arrogant, idiotic boys. We get it." Her eyes gleamed once again, with an emotion I had yet to describe. It was so amused, yet angry and sad at the same time. Like she was hiding something from us, and taking pride in the fact that we didn't.

Zoe scoffed, "would you please stop cutting me off?" She tapped her fingernail on the wooden chair handle, and her silver eyes bored into ours as if she was testing us to say something. But at the same time her eyes read: _say something and I will kill you. _

Thalia groaned slightly in her sleep and pulled the covers frantically up to her bare side.

"Travel there, you should come face to face with a junkyard. That is, if you survive." Nico looked at her as if she was joking, but I knew she wasn't. "Pass through, you should reach a cave and you will meet-"

"Polyphemus." A familiar voice rang out and we turned abruptly. Standing in the doorway was Grover, a pale look on his face. Next to him was Hazel Levesque, her normal neat curls in a matted mess. Her hands were at her sides and she looked nervous, her bright eyes looking almost afraid of us.

I didn't blame her.

"Named after the Cyclops from the _Odyssey." _Hazel finished his sentenced off. Then, she looked sheepishly down to the ground as if that was a useless thing to say. Nico motioned for her to sit next to him, and I have to say the two were so close already it was kind of strange. Hazel obliged, her eyes darting around gratefully. She walked quickly over and plopped down next to him, admiration scrawled across her face.__

Zoe looked exasperated her face filled with irritation. I then realized that she had been cut off again. There was a line of sweat beaded across Grover's forehead and I could tell his hands were trembling because he stuck them in his pocket, trying to look brave.

"How long has Thy been standing there?" He leaned against the wall, his crutches mimicking his body language.

"Long enough," he replied, his voice shaky. "Look, I'm not sure if I can go with you guys-"

"Relax Grover. No one said anything about going." I said sharply, then glanced around the room looking for someone to challenge my statement.

"But Thalia-" Nico started, but clamped his mouth shut at the look on my face.

"Look, I'm not risking our lives for some medicine."

Zoe's eyes widened in disbelief. "You really don't know, do you? How powerful it is? It's so much more than medicine. It cures anything. It is anything. It's like drinking melted gold. It protects you for years for other diseases. It can _almost _ cure anything."

"In my book that's medicine." I reply. A pregnant pause fills the room and I inhale and exhale slowly. Glad, that there was a sudden silence. Things were becoming far to heated for my liking. I swallowed the dryness in my throat as Zoe looked like she was thinking something thoroughly over. Grover sent me a look and I darted away from his gaze. His green tinted eyes were desperate, like he was trying to silently convince me not to go. I knew that Grover hated dark, enclosed places. Thalia was sick, though. Very sick. She would die soon...

"If you were to go, I'll travel with you. It's been a while since I've had a decent hunt and besides, Artemis is out of town for business." She clasped her hands together, like it was already decided and set in stone. I raised my arms up in protest trying to stop her excitement.

"Slow down, Zoe. Were still trying to figure out if we're going or not." Hazel looked down at her hands, knowing she had no place here. Andrew, Thalia and I were the only ones who knew she belonged to Camp Jupiter. I couldn't bring myself to tell Grover and Nico, they had taking such a shining to Hazel ever since they had met. They treated her like a little sister and if they knew the truth... I didn't even want to think about it.

"Well then, deicide." She retorted, like it was the simplest thing to do. It wasn't. My stomach was already in knots; I was torn between saving my cousin, or risking some of my gang members and some huntresses for some medicine.

Another silence filled the room.

My phone ringing broke it.

"Hello?"

"Percy," she breathed fear creeping around in her voice.

"Bianca?" I said in concern. "What's wrong?" Nico perked up at her name, and watched me intently. He looked like he wanted to take the phone from me, but didn't.

"There was some men at the school." She blubbered, her voice cracking at the end.

"Bianca... take deep breaths." Her voice was hoarse and I could tell she was crying. Nico stood up finally, and Hazel looked at him in confusion. I bit my lip down, as I could hear Bianca taking shaky breaths on through the phone.

"They killed some students." My ears numbed out, but for some reason I could still hear.

"They were looking for you Percy."

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and took so long guys! State tests have been hectic! I have math tomorrow then I have to go shadow a school... my plates pretty full. Sorry it took so long again. Hope you enjoyed it though. I know some of you have been saying you want Percy's perspective more, but after this chapter it will be Annabeth's. But then it will be Percy's for the next two. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting and following! You guys are amazing. **

**Oh and also, I published a new story called Chasing Chase! Be sure to check it out!  
More stories by me:  
Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.  
Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.****  
****The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.****  
****Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.  
It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.****  
****Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R****  
****All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.**


	15. Post Chapter: Anonymous

**Post Actual Chapter:  
Anonymous P.O.V:**

People underestimate me.

They don't understand the power I posses and flourish in. Most people are ignorant and idiotic, while others are clever and cunning. Like her. Though, even she one of the smartest cannot even process what I behold.

But they (and she) will soon. _Very _ soon.

I slither through the crowd full of darkness and sobs of agony, as if I'm a snake. A serpent. Stealthy and silent, I make my way to the front of the crestfallen crowd. They're lifting the graves in, with the lifeless bodies of the two men, but I don't feel the slightest bit of remorse. I clasp my hand around the rose I brought, feeling sharp stabs of pain from the sharp prickers. Crimson, red blood is drawn, but I can't feel anything. I squeeze it harder, and it slides entirely through one of my finger nails. But I don't the pain that I'm supposed to feel. I never feel anything anymore. Just the numbness that takes over my entire body, drowning me from the inside out.

I can only feel the grief that strings through the air. It hangs like a great, wool, blanket draped over all of us. Only not me. I'm smiling. Grinning, from ear to ear. No one else notices my sick smile, there far too busy wrapped up in their own little life. No one sees me, ever. I'm invisible, completely and entirely. There was no other smiles from the remembrance of the two students, there was only silence and some distinct crying in the background. I contain my snort.

The roses begin to be placed on the slick black coffins, there touches like gossamer, as if there frightened that the coffin would break and out would come the body. I can't contain my smile, as it threatens to etch across my face. Just from the thought, it was very humorous. All of the people's faces when they see how badly I had mangled them, before death.

I pull the rose out of my finger, and more blood cascades down it's stem and my arm. I gingerly hold it, and surprisingly no one notices me, carrying a bloody rose.

It was then my turn, and I set it down carefully. It gingerly lays on top of the rest, the red liquid pooling down it.

It's a black rose, unlike the others, which are bright and cheerful. I roll my eyes. It's time to go now, I did my part. Now people would know that I came, and they wouldn't think I was... crazy.

I am a little crazy, but I like being insane. It's entertaining and makes my dreary, drugged life far more interesting then it was.

My parents think that I still take the medication, that I'm slowly rebuilding my life back.

Let them think whatever.

But if they did know it was me, who killed them, I would be shipped back to Everglade.

No way in hell I'm going back to that Asylum.

I let out a breath of air, trying to remember what I had done. That was something to dwell on, something to be proud of. I flashed a grin, but bit it back when a woman crying hysterically entered my path, as I tried to get to the exit.

The greys and blacks were everywhere, and the woman's dresses seemed to be dancing as they skimmed to console yet another person.

That's when I saw her.

Her blonde curls were matted, frizzed, tangled and a complete mess- I guess that's what happened when you wear a wig for a while. Her grey eyes were dark, stormy, almost like they were storm clouds. Eyes red and puffy, I could tell she was crying. Her grey dress was mid length, and plain. It didn't show off her curves didn't have any decoration or color to it. She was beautiful.

I did love her once, but that was before she betrayed me.

Now I could get my revenge. On the sea green eyed boy I had hated since I had met him, on her, on anyone that dared to cross paths with them.

I stalked across the room, the flyer still in my pocket. Unfolding it, I stared at it, smiling the biggest smile that I could.

It had a black mask on the flyer, along with one cursive word stretched out across the top of it:

_**The Masquerade Ball.**_

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and sorry it took so long! :( I had a lot of writer's block for the next chapter. I tried writing it in Annabeth's P.O.V but I found it to be very hard. So I wrote it in... anonymous P.O.V.! Oh and sorry about how gross the rose part was- I just wanted to show how insane anonymous really was.**

Question: I'm wondering, have I improved at all since the beginning of this story? Please let me know if I've gotten worse, or better, or stayed the same. PM me, or leave it in a review. 

**Also, I'm happy to let you guys know that were around the half way mark for this story! Thank you all for all your reviews, PMs, favorites, and followers! Never thought it would be as popular as it is! Oh, and a special thanks to PiperMclean who commented on every single one of my chapters. And no, I don't mind constructive critism. **


	16. Chapter 14

**Ps. This flashback part is pretty gruesome, and the letter at the end... so if you don't like blood and stuff you should skip/skim over it. But it contains certain important details in it...**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Annabeth's P.O.V:**

_"Wait!" I heard her high pitched voice shriek after me. She was a bit whiny- as usual, but mostly amused than desperate. "Annie, slow down!" She demanded, but her voice burst into fits of giggles. I ignored her and let my pink princess dress blow in the warm breeze._

_It was Summer, finally. _

_And I was happy, at my rarest of moments. _

_It was my tenth birthday, what's not to be happy about?_

_"Never!" I yelled back smugly, but my reply seemed to be carried away in the fast pitch wind, my word almost undecipherable. My legs weaved through trees, nothing but my memory to guide me along the trees, the forest. I felt the warm breeze stroking her cheeks, blowing through my long, blonde locks of hair. It felt oddly incredible, along with a mix of adrenaline I got from running for so long. I didn't doubt that this was the farthest, the fastest I had run. _

_"Annie-bannanie, please! I'm so scared!" I rolled my grey eyes, knowing that she wasn't. Just another trick that my best friend made. Didn't she know that I hated tricks?_

_Never the less, I slowed my pace and waited for her to catch up. _

_Gasping and panting, she slowly emerged from the outline of the trees. Her face hardened then softened when she saw me. _

_Her sentence started with a breath of relief. "Oh gosh, I thought that you were eaten by ogres."_

_"Ogres?" I asked incredulously. She had gotten me a book of fairy-tales for my birthday (the best present there, because after all, she was my best friend) but it was all make believe right? I shook my head, wanting her to drop the subject all together. The whole thought of monsters was scary. _

_I used to believe there was a monster under my bed, but then decided that there wasn't after a detailed experiment. Hypothesis: Monster under bed equals not real. _

_But the thought of ogres in the woods? Giant green ones? The thought frightened me, but I tried not to show it. She would just call me a scaredy cat. _

_She tickled my ribs, her usual frizzy hair bounding about and filled with leaves. Her long purple dress was much more luxurious than mine, and her Mommy even allowed her to wear some makeup. Makeup! Of all the ridiculous thoughts. I have to admit, though, I even asked mommy to wear some. She laughed at me, and said to wait a few years, but did give me some lip balm. _

_I laughed hysterically, frantically swatting her hands away. "Stop it. Stop!" _

_"Ogres Annie-bannanie. Mean ogres, with long fingernails like this!" She raised up her hands, curling in her fingers so it looked like long, crooked nails. _

_I swatted at her hands. "You're a liar! Ogres aren't real!" _

_She stuck out her tongue at me. "Are too Annie, it says so in the book."_

_"It's a book. It's not _real._" Her expression wavered full of hurt, but I ignored her once more. I poked her on her nose. "Not real." _

_"Are too!" She pointed right next to me. "Kendra says so!"_

_"Kendra?" I inquired, squinting towards where she was pointing. "There's no one there, you jerk." I shoved her gently, but lightly enough to prove that I was just teasing. _

_"Is too!" Her voice raised and for a moment her eyes looked wild, malevolent almost. I must've been imaging it._

_"Are you crazy?" I then giggled. "You're off your rocker!" I was quoting the book __Matilda__, but she didn't have to know that._

_She pushed me back, harder, rougher. Her eyes narrowed with such hatred, that I cringed in fear. I stumbled, just catching my balance._

_What had just happened? We were just joking around and now..._

_"What the-?" I then stared up at her, eyes wide. She had never behaved like this... never. I knew my best friend, and she had never, ever acted like this._

_"Take. It. Back." Her jaw was clenched tightly, so tightly it looked painful. I stared at her, wondering what had happened to my best friend. I was confused, puzzled, and frustrated. What was going on? And how should I respond? _

_I wasn't going to lie, because that went against everything believed in. My pride. There was no way, that I was going to defy against that. The frustration bubbled inside of me. There wasn't anything there, simple as that._

_"No! THERE IS NO KENDRA!" She began to twitch. I stared at her in shock, eyes wide. Her arms were going into wild spasms, and her eyes looked like they were going to roll into the back of her head. She began to clench her jaw, tighter and tighter, just staring at me. Staring at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead right on the spot. Then her jaw made a clicking noise, and blood dripped down from a cracked tooth. I staggered backward, only this time, I wasn't being pushed. Blood began to pour from her mouth, dribbling down her chin, staining her purple dress. Her face twisted in rage and agony, and she let out a shriek almost like a battle cry, and was on me._

_I was stunned, horrified at the scene. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. _

_She tackled me to the ground, shrieking and ripping out my curls. It was my time to scream. Her fingers curled, mimicking what she had done before, only this wasn't play. She cut at my arms, leaving long scratches along the flesh. I cried out in pain and disgust, as her blood splattered on my eyes._

_All I could see what red. Literally. I thrashed my arms out, but she held them pinned against the soil. I could only make out her. Mud and blood was embedded like into her princess dress. Her long hair, was tangled, eyes dark. _

_"I said take it back." I whimpered in pain, tears streaming down my face. _

_"I take it back!" I yelled, as she rested on my stomach, pinning my arms and legs. Her finger nail, traced along to my chest._

_"Kendra doesn't think you meant it." She glanced behind her, and a sick smile was on her face when she turned around. Gasping for air, I struggled against her grip once more. _

_"I MEANT IT! I MEANT IT!"_

_"I don't know Kendra, Annie-bananie sure looks like she does." I clawed at her face, getting a good swipe, leaving a long mark along her face. Her head tilted towards me and she slapped me roughly. _

_I'm only ten._

_I'm only ten._

_It's my birthday._

_And I'm only ten. _

_Thos were the only thoughts that ran through my mind._

_"I meant it. I swear."_

_"Apologize to Kendra." She gestured behind her. _

_"I'm sorry," I choked through sobs. "I'm sorry Kendra."_

_"-what? She still has to be punished? Well, what do you want me to do?" I lifted my wrists up. When had my best friend turned into this monster? When had she become so _evil_?_

_Another smile etched across her face, and climbed off of me. I staggered upward, but her hot pink boot kept me down. _

_"Don't even think about it, Annie."_

_"I thought were... friends." I managed to stutter.  
She leaned in down towards me. "We are. But Kendra is my bestest friend in the entire world. _Good for you, _I thought. _

_She then kicked me, and I flew downward off the small cliff. My head smashed upon the side of a rock and I fell into icy water. I lay there in pain, and the creek made an odd tapping noise. _

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap. _

_Tap._

My eyes shot open in the darkness, sweat beaded across my forehead. My eyes peeled open, and darkness was pouring through the bedroom window, in long streaks of black, clashing against my lamp in the room. The last remains of my dream were beginning to disappear with my awakening. It was a horrible dream, full of despair and fear. But it was fading as I slowly drifted back into consciousness. The bed was hard and stiff like a rock, but I hardly noticed because of the soft quilt that was tucked tightly around me , warming me slightly, but not enough to my standards and comfort. I let out a deep breath of air, as I sat up still half asleep. I yawned and managed to open my eyes, even though my body seemed to be protesting.

What the hell just happened? I had had my fair share of weird dreams... but this... it was vivid and intense. Almost like it happened.

Tap.

I sat up instantly. Wasn't the tapping noise only in my dream? My eyes analyzed the room, but there was nothing.

Tap.

No, it was a knocking noise, I thought in realization.

I let out a small yell of surprise as my light clicked on.

"Annabeth? What are you still doing up?" I sighed in relief and let my head drop into my hands, my temples throbbing from the disturbing dream. "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine." The words came out colder than intended too. But I couldn't blame myself, he had married that bitch and had sided with her more times than I could count. Not that I ever would waste my thoughts on it- I mean her.

"We have to talk about where you were sooner or later." I let his words fill up the silence in the room, and I let the words play over and over in my head. My dad had just returned from Bobby and Mathew's Travel Baseball Tournament in Pennsylvania.

I told my lie, and it slid over my voice like honey. It had become so easy. Lying. Or maybe the fact was that I had said the same story over and over.

"I told you a million times, dad. Thalia and I decided to go to a hotel for a few nights, to celebrate senior year. That's it."

"You weren't with that boy, were you?"

My eyebrows crinkled together. "What boy?"

"Percy Jackson." My eyes widened at his name, and I quickly coughed to cover my startled reaction. How had my dad known about him?

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, an emotion sinking down toward the pit of my stomach. How did he know? But, then again, maybe my dad didn't have the slightest clue and I was letting the worst case scenario begin to play off in my mind. The idea was ludicrous. Ludicrous, maybe, but the thought was not entirely possible.

He eyed me carefully, and I could see the doubt shimmering across his pale eyes. "Annabeth, the rumors, they're not true right?" He said it with such urgency that it startled me for a moment- although it seemed like minutes.

Oh gods, the rumors. Don't even get me started on the rumors at school.

Apparently I had ran away with Percy Jackson, and the rest of his gang. Thalia, too. But after all the commotion with me and Percy, it did seem a little inscipuous, I had to admit.

"He's all over the news."

"I know," I responded dryly. I had seen channel four, and a small segment with his picture and name written across the screen. He was one of the suspects for Michael Yew and Chris's death. I had been depressed at first, about Michael. He was one of my friends. I hadn't known Chris nor recalled his last name, but I had seen Clarisse cry. The big, burly girl in CHB gang. Percy's gang. But Clarisse was missing now, probably with Percy, Grover, Hazel, and Bianca. He had only picked his top fighters.

Before today, I'd be wondering how in the hell I knew this.

I'm in the gang.

Well, Andrew is, not Annabeth.

I blinked remembering something, that I had tried to forget.

_"Hi, Annabeth." It was awkward the voice, and weary. Almost like it was fatigued. But still nonetheless, familiar. My grey eyes widened, when I saw who was at the door. My heart began to pound irregularly. I hoped he couldn't hear it, although I knew it was impossible that's exactly what it felt like. I let the door sway half open and took a couple steps outside, letting the sunshine coat me. _

_Percy Jackson._

_I hadn't seen him in one day, after I left the Hunter's cabin, along with Nico. Thalia stayed- remaining under Phoebe's care-and God knows who else. _

_"Is Andrew home?" He asked me, looked around me into the house, as if he might be hiding around me. I stared at him- I hadn't seen him in one day, and I was overjoyed. That scared me a little. I hoped I wasn't becoming attached to his presence. One day gone- and I didn't eat at all. I looked behind him, and I could see Grover's truck pulled up by the side of the road. I blinked, looking at it. I backtracked his question._

_Andrew? Why would he think-_

_Oh, that's right. I had given him the address- well Andrew had. _

_I leaned slightly against the doorframe, crossing my arms tightly against my chest. I had to act like I know nothing, I told myself. Become ignorant, though I hated to. The sun was just setting over the horizon, so I fixated my eyes on the light oranges and soft pinks._

_"He's not home."_

_"Oh." He responded, and for a moment his eyes looked bloodshot, eyes puffy. Percy Jackson was crying? I wouldn't have believed it, but yet here he was. _

_I took a deep breath, and gathered up all the confidence I had. Which wasn't a whole lot. "Are you okay?" His cheeks flushed, and I could tell he was embarrassed by my question. I mentally scolded myself. Why would you ask him that? He's suspect for murder! His friend had just died! _

_I tried to hold back my own blush. "Sorry." He nodded, then looked over at the sky, the same place I had been looking. _

_"It's pretty." I said, making some small talk. My words were stupid under the circumstances, I had to admit. But he nodded anyway, his green eyes were dark, unlike when I had first met him. I then, looked back at the vehicle parked off to the side. "Are you leaving?" My voice sounded disappointed._

_"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if- never mind."_

_"If Andrew wanted to help find the Golden Fleece?" He flinched, then stared at me in surprise. I gave him a smug smile, then laughed slightly. "You honestly think my brother wouldn't have told me?" _

_He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."_

_"Seaweed Brain." He chuckled, and it made me feel good to see him smile. What was happening to me? He yanked on the tip of my curls. "Wise Girl." He then frowned, and twisted it around softly in his hand. I blushed. _

_"You cut it." He said dryly. _

_"Yeah."_

_"You shouldn't have. You have less curls now." I stared at him in puzzlement and surprise but he just shrugged obliviously. Why did he care how many curls I had? I waved the question off, and continued to the next topic. _

_"How's Thalia?"_

_"I don't really know. Nico hasn't been texting me."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_I breathed out, looking anywhere but into his eyes. I had never seen this serious side to Percy. I wished it wasn't there. "I could help you know. Come with you."_

_His face hardened. "No."_

_"Why not? Andrew's part of your gang. I could join-" _

_"Absolutely not." His hand leaned out and touched my shoulder tightly, but more firmly than anything. I wanted to yell at him, to exclaim that he was being sexist and I could get the job done just as well as any man. But I didn't. Not now, anyways. Not while he's so broken like this. "I'm not letting you scarifice you're life to be in a gang."_

_What life? I asked myself, but obliged to his statement._

_"Fine. But call me okay? Hand me your phone." He hesitated his hand stopping midway, but handed it over. I grabbed it and swiped in my contact. "You better call me regularly." It sounded like a threat. He gave me a lopsided grin that made me giddy inside._

_"Yes ma'am." _

_Then I did something that I probably shouldn't have done- but I did it anyway. _

_I reached over and hugged him tightly._

_"Be safe."_

"You're not getting caught up in these gangs, right Annie." I wanted to tell him two things. One: Don't call me Annie.

And two: The truth.

I felt it rising in my throat, and I thought about how easy it would be. Just to tell him. Not just about getting my dream job and aiding the most notorious gang in New York City, but about Helen. About school. About my grades. Who my friends were. What I wanted, what my dreams are.

My entire life.

But I couldn't, not now anyway. Because sometimes the truth hurts to much and you're broken, shattered. Beyond repair. And my dad didn't deserve anymore pain. So secrets I would keep, hidden behind my lips. I ran my hand through my short hair.

"No dad. I was just with Thalia. That's all."

"And Thalia's that goth girl right? You're friend."

I sighed again. "She's not goth, dad. She's punk. And she's my best friend, not just my friend."

My dad shot me a stern look. "Well I don't approve of her, Annabeth. She's a bad influence of you. She got you to sneak away on the what? Second day of school? I really wish you wouldn't hang out with her."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Sharp anger flashed through me. "Well I will."

"Okay, then."

"Fine."

He leaned up against the doorway, there was remourse in his expression. "I don't understand, Annabeth. Why are you keeping things from me?"

I could think of a million reasons why, but all I said was, "I'm not keeping things from you."

"Are you self inflicting?" He blurted out.

My ears numbed out, and my eyes widened in shock, as my hand flew up to cover my mouth. "What?" I had heard him incorrectly. That's it.

It looked like it pained him to repeat it. "Are. You. Self. Inflicting?" Of all the ridiculous things to blame on my recent behavior...

"No!" His expression remained stern, yet firm. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I recoiled almost instantly from him. I could see his eyes mostion, from my reaction. He placed his head in his hands, wiped his face quickly, and returned back to staring at me.

"Annabeth... you need help. Maybe therapy-"

"I am NOT harming myself." I repeated angrily. "Get out!" I pointed towards my door. I thought he'd get irate, but he remained cool and collection. I wish I could say the same for me. He probably thought I was doing drugs, too. My dad ran a hand through his sandy, blonde hair, and I wondered how long he had planned to confront me about this-about something that isn't truthful, or honest.

"Why would you even think _that_?" I snarled, glancing at the window thoroughly. I wanted to hurl myself out of it, but it wouldn't kill me considering it was only two stories and as cheap as a trailer. It practically was a rundown trailer, only with another story. **(A/N: No offense to all you trailer folk out there)**

He let a long breath of air out, his lips pulling and forming an 'O'.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you. Helen didn't want you to know... but... she told me she saw you cutting yourself. Annabeth, she didn't confront you because she was afraid it would ruin your relationship with one another." My face flushed with hot, furious anger. No it wasn't hot anger, it was rage.

"Too late for that," I retorted back and pulled up my shirt slightly, revealing my ribs. Most of the bruises had faded, resulting in a sick, yellow color. Others were fresh, pulp and red, and it nauseated me to look at them whenever I acknowledged their existence on their body. I heard my dad gasp, but it was hard to hear, even when I was listening distinctively. I looked up at his wide eyes.

"Helen does this to me," I stated, "everyday."

He paused for a moment. Then his face flushed. I knew what was coming. I don't know why I said it, maybe as my last stand, I don't know. But I said it anyway.

I could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Annabeth! How dare you lie about your mother like that I ought to-"

"Step-mother." I corrected him. He stared at me, in confusion. I repeated, "Step-mother. She's not my real mom." I glanced back at the clock, avoiding his stare, which read 10:24 P.M. Huh, I thought I had slept longer than that.

"We'll discuss this _matter_ in the morning. Get some sleep." He turned to shut my door, but whirled around to face me again. "Helen recommended going to a hospital. Maybe for a few days. It's called the Everglade." My blood ran cold. I was frozen where I stood.

The Everglades an Asylum.

"Oh and this letter was left for you."

I didn't hear him. My voice cracked when I spoke the words, "your sending me to an Asylum?"

"Annabeth..." he sighed. "It' just an option. Nothing's written in stone yet. But I need the truth, so tell me in the morning... or, I'll have to consider a place to send you." He handed the letter out, and I snatched it back, and glared at him.

I hate Helen.

I hate him.

I hate my life.

He rested his hand on the door, and looked back at me. "You know I'm doing this because I love you, right?" He took a deep breath, and stared at me lovingly. "I love you Annabeth."

My words hissed through the almost dark room. "I hate you." I didn't bother to look up at his expression. He was hurt. I knew that much. And for some reason, I didn't care.

The door closed after that, leaving me in utter darkness. I switched on my lamp, and stared at the letter finally realizing that it was there. Who was it from? There was no stamp, and nothing written on the envelope. My eyebrows crinkled together, then shot up, when a hopeful thought rushed through me. _Maybe it's from Percy._

That didn't make any sense, but hope flourished through me. I tore it open, almost getting a paper cut, and held the letter to the light.

A sick feeling of dread ran through me. The words were glued on messily, from magazines.

**This letter is addressed to Annabeth Chase:**

**Hello, Annabeth. **

**I know you, but you don't know me very well. I'm invisible to your world. Completely and irrevocably. I'm always watching you, you see. Always. I find you very entertaining to watch. You intrigue me I suppose. I'm waiting for you. Always waiting. Waiting for you to realize who I am, of course, I know you'll never know. **

**I killed them. The two students at school. It wasn't a warning to you, but to Percy Jackson. I had my reasons for it, none that you need to know. **

**But, I know you'll never take that threat very seriously. And I figure I should see how Gang worthy Annabeth Minerva Chase is, or you know your "brother." (Yes I know your little secret). So... I decided to take matters into my own hands. I have you're good friend Piper Mclean with me, tied to a chair, bloody. If you're not hear by midnight, you'll get to see what her insides look like. **

**Come alone. **

**From you're good friend,**

**K. **

**Ps. If you mention this to Percy Jackson, you'll get to see what your **_**own**_** insides look like. **

I threw up. Again and Again.

I called Percy, despite the warning.

"Percy," I choked through sobs. "I need you."

**A/N: Awww...Annabeth needs him! I know I said that I wasn't going to update. But, I'm really addicted to writing this! Plus, it helps me take my mind off of things. Sorry it got creepy, and bloody, for some of you who have light stomachs out there. I'll put an A/N with anything gruesome like I did before, so you can just skim or skip. **

**Twenty reviews? I love you guys! And were up to 30,000 views! WHOO! Also thanks to people who have favorited and followed! Also... thanks for all your support on that 'thingy'. It really helped! this chapter was kinda Angsty, I had to introduce Annabeth's father sooner or later, so why not introduce him with a little conflicted feelings?  
PSS. I just learned that someone is gonna nominate my story "Chasing Chase" to the phoenix awards! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Oh and also I'm in a really cruddy mood, not gonna ramble, but basically I'm failing math! :( Well, not failing yet I have a 66 percent but still. Anyway...  
**

**More stories by ME:** **The Way They're Not- **"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**  
Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.****  
****Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.****  
****The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.****  
****Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.****  
****It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.****  
****Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R****  
****All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end  
Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

3rd Person P.O.V:

PRESENT TIME:

The heart monitor beeping irregularly fast is the first thing that the spiky, black haired girl hears, as she regains consciousness. A door creaks loudly and her eyes regretfully peel open. She was so tired. Exhausted, even though she knew that she had been sleeping for days. Her olive skin was pale, eyes red, even though she had not been crying. It was dark, Thalia knew, but she was far too weak and much to fatigued to check the time. The bed she was resting on was hard and stiff like a rock, but she hardly noticed because of the soft quilt that was tucked tightly around Thalia's waist, warming her slightly, but not enough to her own standards and comfort. She let out a deep breath of air, as I she sat up still half disoriented from her sleep and dreams. It had been a happy dream filled with warm images of a blonde haired, blue eyed toddler. But, the dream was already disappearing with each waking moment. Thalia yawned and managed to open her blue eyes all the way, even though her body seemed to be protesting. Thalia's dry, chapped lips pulled into a tight frown, as she glanced around the room.

Where was she?

The Hunter of Artemis's cabin, she distinctively recalled.

But, besides that, she could barely remember anything except the sharp pain that stabbed her side, when something sharp flew into her hip and stomach. Then, it was all darkness.

Pitch black darkness.

She remembered some things from the past week like Percy's stressed, panicked voice. Annabeth's even. Well, she should say Andrew's. Thalia wondered what was happening, and felt a pang of jealousy. She should be out helping, not bedridden and ill. She should be continuing her search.

So yeah, she remembered most of what had happened.

But only most.

Thalia mostly recalled Nico's voice though, and if it weren't for the circumstances she would have blushed at his one sentence he had stuttered to her a week before.

_"Please wake up, Thals. You can't die. I owe you a cheeseburger, remember?" _How did her absent minded cousin remember what her favorite food was? The rest of his stuttered sentence was drawled out, slurred even. She wasn't sure if Nico was drunk, or her hearing was numbing out. It was probably the first one. Percy's gang Camp Half Blood loved to drink. Percy, himself, was the one who had gotten Thalia her first fake ID.

She smiled proudly at the thought, and at how now the roles would be reversed.

She then snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that there was someone standing there in the darkened doorway.

"Hello, Thalia." The familiar voice made her flinch, startled. Her head tilted to the side, and who she saw almost got her to leap out of her bed. It was impossible... yet here the figure stood.

Thalia coughed hysterically before responding sharply, "what the fuck are you doing here?" It had been a long time since she had spoke, so her voice was hoarser than ever. How long had it been? Thalia wondered collecting her blurred memories together. Days? Weeks? Months? She couldn't remember.

"Well, that's not a great way to greet me."

"Greet you?" Thalia scoffed. "I don't think I will. The door's right there, you do know how to use it right? Or are you too much of an airhead to work a door handle?"

The person made a 'tsking' sound, before slowly walking over towards her bed. "I'm here to see you, friend. Then, I have to go meet with someone tomorrow. On business."

"Well, goody for you. And while you're rambling on, where are the Huntresses?"

The figures sides shook, as the person laughed. Thalia's blue, electrifying eyes narrowed. Her expression hardened, almost stone cold. "What?" She wanted an answer, to know what was going on.

Thalia Marie Grace hated not knowing things, she was too important to not know. She was most certainly not irrelevant, and deserved to know.

"It's just kind of funny how easy it was to get _rid_ of those girls. I thought they'd be a lot tougher than that. I mean, after all, _the _Artemis trained them." The figures' voice was slick, rich like honey.

Unlike Thalia's.

She struggled to push the covers to the side and get up. What was going on? Thalia knew that the person in the doorway, was far too stupid to make up a story like this. So what was going on?

"Ha. That's humorous, but if you don't tell me where they are, I'm going to kick your ass, you bitch."

"Oh, sweetie. You're in no condition to be kicking anyone's ass."

"Where's Nico?"

The hooded figure's eyes narrowed angrily, then widened sharply. "Nico di Angelo? He's here?" Thalia cursed, suddenly realizing her perhaps fatal mistake.

"No. At least, I don't know." She could tell that the figure wanted to say something more, because it's mouth hung open half ajar.

The hooded person swore under its breath. Then, grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with a unknown, suspicious liquid. the figure in the hood handed the cup to Thalia eagerly.

Eyes wide the person asked, "enough talking. Now are you going to drink it, or will I have to kill you nice and slowly?"

Thalia eyed the figure carefully and cautiously, as if the unstable figure was about to shatter into a million tiny pieces. "You're joking, right?"

This was all a big joke, Thalia decided. Just one big joke. She was sure that there was camera's somewhere.

But, then again the figure wasn't someone to pull jokes, not at all its style.

"I wish I was." The words came out cold and metallic, almost robot like, as if the person had been planning how this would go down, or someone was telling the person what to say, like a mimic.

Thalia finally got her strength, and pulled out of bed. Spots of red and black swirled in her eyesight. She felt as if her stomach was going to revolt, and Thalia rested all her weight on the pillow, gripping it tightly. Almost as if she was squeezing the life out of something. Coughing once more, she regained her balance and her dignity. But not too long after the figure burst out laughing, cruelly.

"Alright. Two things are going to happen here." Thalia snarled, losing her patience quickly. Perks of being a hot-head. "One: you're going to tell me where the huntresses are. And two: You're going to get the fuck out of my sight."

A small, humored grin etched across the hooded person's face. It was amused, but also it was evil like. It made Thalia uneasy, and Thalia never was afraid of this person. "Hmmm, interesting negotiation. I think I'll decline however. Anyways, I wasn't going to offer this, but I suppose I am. I'm giving you a third option."

Thalia's eyebrows crinkled together. "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She really didn't.

The hooded person held up one finger. "Option one: you take what's in the cup, and it will kill you painlessly. Option two: I kill you slowly and painfully. And for the third option: you come with me, disappear forever. Become like me, and be part of my team."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I think I'll stick with option four: you going away."

Tapping the head post with the tip of a fingernail, the hooded figure sighed. "Oh, Thalia, I wish it were that easy. But, I'm afraid there is no option four, nor five, nor six. Only three. And if you won't pick I will."

"Go. To. Hell."

"Honey, I'm already there." Thalia flinched at the words, although she was still puzzled as to why. Tears began to form in her bright, blue eyes. The whole thing- it was much- too overwhelming for her. The strong medicine in her system wasn't exactly helping either.

Thalia took a deep raspy breath, her eyelids growing heavy. "Look, can you please just stop? I'm tired and sick." To prove her point she let out a hoarse cough. "Can't you just go bother someone else?"

The figure rested a hand on Thalia's shoulder. "My boss truly likes you. I care about you, Thals. Remember when we used to be friends? Annabeth, me and you?"

Thalia shook her head curtly, tears streaming down her face. Her vision was spinning, and the pain in her stomach was like sharp jabs. "That was then. And this is now, and why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. But it's you're only chance if you want to live." The hooded figure tapped it's finger nail on its chin.

"My boss is in a negotiable mood today. If you join us how about I give you the antidote to that little poison I gave you? Or make sure that blue eyed brother is safe. It's just that I find you so intriguing, Thals. I mean, hiring a private investigator to look for your long, lost brother? That's pretty brave thing to do, especially when you owe him a lot of money."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she struggled to get up. The figure held her down, clasping the sides of her shoulders tightly. She cried out in pain, and thrashed against her.

"How do you know about that?"

" I know a lot of things, Thalia. Now tick-tock, times a wasting. If you join me I can guarantee his safety and give you the antidote. All you have to do is say one, simple word- yes." It was a tempting offer, Thalia had to admit. But to trust the bitch? No chance in hell.

Her little brother Jason would stay safe without that mother fuckers help.

She knew he was with Camp Jupiter. He had other people protecting him, and even though they were Romans, they would protect him. And the antidote? She didn't care about that, if that meant going with that backstabbing un-honest bitch.

"I would never want anything from you, even with my life depended on it." Thalia hissed, holding onto the bedpost. Her blue eyes were still intimidating and electrifying, despite the redness around them.

She didn't know if it was coincidence but the light from the lamp flickered as soon as she spoke those words.

The figure sighed, almost as if expecting this.

"I know a lot of things, Thalia. But, I cannot stay and chat. Like I said, I have to go meet someone in a few hours." The figure then released Thalia, and she sighed thinking that the bastard was _finally_ going to leave. "Goodbye, Thalia Marie Grace."

Then the hooded figure grabbed a pillow from the side of Thalia, and shoved it up against her face.

Suffocation wasn't a thing that Thalia was_ familiar_ with.

Startled in shock, she let out a scream in desperation to save her life, but it was only smothered from the pillow. She thrashed once more, flinging her arms, grabbing the p but the illness was wearing her down already.

She kicked her legs out, swinging them around rapidly. But the poison in her system was making her want to give up just as she had started to fight back. Her lungs were squeezed smaller by the second and she choked and gagged on nothing. Her throat burned with trapped air and her ears were pounding. Her heart was beating against her chest as fast as a mouse, as she pushed against the figure with all the energy she had left. Then her eyes began to close, life dimming all around her.

Panic jolted through her and her legs went through wild spasms, as she cried hysterically, her face being smothered against the bed. She screamed, but of course, nothing came out except the horrific sounds of someone being smothered.

Then... there was nothing.

Not even pain.

Just unconsciousness.

_"Mrs. Goldsmith, what's it like to be suffocated?" Gasps were heard from all around the classroom from the fifth graders._

_Only no gasp came from her. Instead, the blue eyed girl was staring up at the teacher in curiosity. Mrs. Goldsmith's face was beat red and she seemed to take a sudden interest in her shoes._

_"Well, Ms. Grace, are you sure that's an appropriate question for school?" The girl with the long, shiny black hair rolled her eyes. _

_Thalia replied, "well you are the teacher after all so shouldn't you be telling me?" Her face got redder. Thalia Marie Grace knew that Mrs. Goldsmith had only been a teacher for a few months. At the young age of twenty one, she had scored a job at an elementary private school for fifth grade girls. Thalia made sure to seize this golden opportunity. _**(A/N: Hee-hee. :) Pun.)**

_"Uh, well, I, er-"_

_"please?" A girl that Mrs. Goldsmith recalled as Annabeth Chase pleaded, looking up from her Architectural book. "It sounds very interesting." Her grey eyes glinted looking rather intimidating, while Thalia Grace stared Mrs. Goldsmith down with electrifying eyes._

_A small grin formed on Thalia's face, knowing that she had her cornered into a wall._

_Mrs. Goldsmith sighed, knowing she had been defeated. "Very well, class. But can I ask of you to be very mature about this?" Little heads nodded from around the room. She walked to the front of the chalkboard and in big print wrote:_

_THE FIVE STAGES TO SUFFOCATION _

_"There are five __stages__ to drowning or suffocation..." the teacher exclaimed looking slightly hesitant to be teaching such material to young kids. But then again, it could prevent them from doing it themselves, she countered with herself. Giving up, she cleared her throat and began again._

_"The first stage is surprise. There is no screaming or trying to get away from whatever is causing the suffocation because the victim is afraid. They are in a state of shock , almost like it didn't even happen."_

_Annabeth Chase raised her hand, and she called on her. "Yes, Ms. Chase?"_

_"So it's almost like they don't even know what's happening? They're too scared to process?" Mrs. Goldsmith paused then nodded, slightly startled at the young girl's wisdom. She cleared her throat, then wrote on the board again._

_"The second stage is involuntary breath holding, they are now below the water or someplace else, and the body involuntary closes the epiglottis which closes the airways to the lungs. Next the person becomes unconscious, the body shuts down from lack of Oxygen. The body sinks either rapidly or slowly depends on conditions."_

_Other kids in the room were paling, looking very terrified at this subject. But not the two girls in the front row. Thalia Grace, in fact, was grinning like the Cheshire cat._

_"Awesome! Then what happens?"_

_Mrs. Goldsmith blinked in surprise at Thalia Marie Grace's reaction and started quickly again before she could stop herself._

_"The next is the stage of convulsions. There may be violent jerking or convulsions of the body, due to the fact of lack of oxygen. Then they may go rigid...next is deat- they pass away I mean."_

_Annabeth nodded curtly, taking notes on a sheet of lines paper. While the rest of the class looked green. And it wasn't because of envy. _

_Mrs. Goldsmith finished it off with a last sentence. "The person also may actually go into __cardiac arrest__, but being unconscious they don't feel the pain. So there is no signs of fear."_

_"So they're not afraid at the end?" Thalia asks, her blue eyes wide. _

_"No. They are not afraid."_

Thalia let the words echo in her mind, relaxing against the pillow at last.

She was not afraid.

Then Thalia hears the heart monitor making a continues, loud beep.

Then darkness swirled in her vision, but not before she heard the last sentence of her life.

"You really I think I did a good job, Kendra?"

ONE WEEK AGO:  
Percy's P.O.V:

_"Percy!" Her shrieks are distant now, and panic engulfs me as I frantically run through the abandoned warehouse. My breath was heavy and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I raced through the empty room, full of darkness and into the next. Dread overwhelmed me as I searched to no avail. _

_"Perc-" her scream was nearer now, but it was muffled as soon as it started, not giving me a well sense of direction. I loaded the gun, my fingers flying over the weapon as I clicked it into place. I glanced up, squinting through the darkness. Sweat was beaded across my face, but I ignored it. My only priority was finding her and whisking her from harm's way. She already had a gunshot wound to the right side of her shoulder, it would hurt like hell but it wouldn't kill her. That was my only mission, my only reason for life at the time: keep her alive. Because she was my life. And if she died I would never forgive myself. _

_Ever._

_"Percy, Help me!" She screamed, and I could sense the agonizing pain in her voice. They were hurting her. A new feeling shot through me, making me go even quicker through the worn down house. I knew I had to go slow on the second floor, because of the thin old layer of floor. It would break if I stepped on it wrong, and probably kill me if I fell through. But my life didn't matter. Hers did. I spiraled through the next room, and stopped willing myself to go slower. Me dying by falling through the floor wouldn't help her, it would only make them kill her. I slowed down, and focused all my will into focusing. I shut my eyes and listened. _

_There was a rustle of struggle, from the room next to me. _

_My breath hitched in my throat and I stealthily took steps towards the door. I was silent and there was no creaks as I leaned to the side of the door, my gun facing the door in case anyone came out. I heard a soft whimper from the inside and my jaw set, taking all my willpower not to bust down the door and save her. She was my gang colleague, one of my best friends, my girlfriend, my life. Nothing could happen to her, nothing._

_Had to save her._

_Had to get her out._

_Had to keep her safe._

_Had to tell her that I loved her. _

_Had to propose to her. _

_The ring felt suddenly heavy in my pocket. I swallowed dryly. Everything I did now counted. Her life was resting on my shoulders, and suddenly felt like the weight of the world. (__A/N: IRONY LOL!)__ I took a deep breath and raised my foot, and kicked the door open with all my might. To my success it swung open. To my failure there was no one in the room. _

_"Dammit!" I cursed, rushing in and kicking the other doors open. All my hope vanished, and was filled with a sudden feeling of dread. _

_That's when I saw her through the grimy window on the other side of the room. _

_She was lying on the ground, beaten, battered, bloody. Red liquid was pouring out of her shoulder, in heavy gushes. Anger flashed through me as I saw her, I was just about to run to the next room when one of them fired a pistol. Aimed at her. _

_I think she saw me, because her dry, bruised lips formed my name. That was before she fell to the ground her chestnut hair spread all apart, and her liquid brown eyes open and dead. That was before I lost hope. That was right before I shouted her name. _

_"CALYPSO!" _

_Her dead, lifeless body stared back at me. Tears were spilling down my face, the dreadful feeling was long gone. It was filled with such an intense innocence, like I hadn't realize what had happened. Then as my mind slowly caught up to the scene that had just enfolded in front of me, my knees buckled and another strong emotion took over everything of me. Claiming me. Holding me underwater, holding me in the darkness. _

_Then her eyes changed to an intense grey. Her pure white skin turned to a bronze tan, and her straight auburn hair, turned to honey blonde princess curls. _

_Annabeth. _

_"Why did you let me die?" She sits up, her princess curls are dirty, and in the middle of her stomach... is a hole. _

_A gunshot hole._

_"Huh, Seaweed Brain, why? Why didn't you come get me in time? Why did you let me die?"_

_My knees buckle and I fall to my knees. She half catches me, her hands gripping the side of my shoulders. Her touch sends fire through me, but I try to ignore that. Tears stream down my face, and I reach out a trembling hand towards her cheek. _

_She shuts her eyes tightly. "You let them kill me. Why Percy? I would've saved you." My hesitant, cold hand reaches her pale cheek. I gently take my other hand and begin to stroke her cheek, my touch like gossamer. _

_"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." A sob is rising in my throat. "I tried, I really did." She grabs my wrist and stares at me with cruel grey eyes. _

_"You didn't try hard enough."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"...Percy wake up!"_

_"I know you are. Which is why I'm giving you a second chance." My tear streaked face stares at her in surprise. _

_"Another chance?" I ask her, my voice cracking as I say the words. "That's all I ever wanted. Was to have another chance."_

_She didn't respond to my comment, and continued on with her own._

_"You're freaking me out here, Percy! Please wake up!" __I wanted to tell the voice to go away, that I didn't want them. I only wanted Annabeth._

_"I will be at the warehouse again, Percy. Avenge Calypso-"_

_"-and save me." _

"Percy!" A familiar voice screeched in my ear. "Wake the fuck up, dipshit!" I groaned rolling away from the irritating noise, which only resulted in me slamming my face into the wind shield. My eyes opened immediately, and I let out a yelp and shot backward into the leather seat.

"Ow." I could only mutter, holding my aching forehead in my hand. Still disoriented and confused from my dream, I shut my eyes tightly again.

I didn't want to wake up again.

Leaning downward, I placed my head in my hands.

I felt a soft, comforting hand rub my back. "You okay, Percy?"

Bianca.

Just the sound of her voice gave me a warm smile. "Yeah, Bianca. I'm fine." She eyed me cautiously, her brown, liquid eyes wide. Then, she put both hands on the steering wheel and averted her attention back to the road. She was wearing her brown hair perfectly straightened, with some highlights of black in her hair. Instead of black lipstick like she was wearing on the first day of school, she had on a deep, dark violet lipstick. And raccoon eyes.

"I'm fine raccoon," I told her, tugging on the back of her hood, from her black hoodie. "Honest."

"You didn't sound fine." Leo's voice piped in from the backseat. He was easygoing almost all the time, but now I heard concern in his voice. One emotion I didn't usually get from him.

"Yeah, Prissy. As much as I hate you, I have to admit that was a little scary." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then, so Clarisse didn't make this all sappy, she punched my shoulder.

Hard.

And trust me when I say this, it wasn't a love tap. "Bitch."

"Jerk," I grumbled, rubbing my now abused shoulder. "What is this 'Pick on Percy' day?"

"As much as I would fucking enjoy and love that holiday, no." Leo replied, wrapping his arms around my headrest.

Bianca, or raccoon (A nickname I had given her when we were small because of her heavy gothic makeup) pursed her lips at me.

"Okay, will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bianca tossed a wrapper at me, looking desperate to change the subject. I stared at her and the filled wrapper in puzzlement.

"Egg McMuffin." Leo added in quickly also looking a bit scared. No he looked worried. I decidef not to pry on, though. They would probably just respond with something that I didn't want to hear. I rubbed my tired eyes, then looked at the digital clock on Bianca's car.

9:45 A.M

I scowled a bit, considering I normally slept into the P.M area and we had left at around six, without going to bed last night. There was too much to do to sleep.

I had chosen six of us to accompany me- not including Zoe and I. Bianca, Leo, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Grover and Andrew. I would've invited the Stolls, but at last minute I decided against it. They had been in the gang for a long time, but they were still a few years younger than the rest of us.

Andrew was the only one who didn't show up and I wondered why. Thalia was his girlfriend, and if he cared about her at all shouldn't he have come? He was part of the gang now, so what was keeping him back?

I remembered my little talk with Annabeth right before we left. She had said that Andrew didn't live there and I was well... concerned for Andrew.

And Annabeth.

Her name just sparked my dream back up, and I pushed the nightmare back down. I couldn't think about that dream. It was too disturbing.

Brushing the thought off I bit into my Egg McMuffin, then stared at Bianca. It was my turn to be worried. "Did you eat something?" A silence filled the car, and Leo's face fell a little. Bianca's jaw set. "Bianca?"

"Yes, I ate something," she muttered stiffly. Clarisse and Nico didn't add on to the subject.

"You want mine?" I held out my breakfast sandwich toward her.

"No!" She snarled at me, her normally pale face flushing and her mood changing abruptly. I mentally cursed- I shouldn't have brought that up.

Then again...

I knew her eating disorder was personal and something she had to handle by herself, but she was my cousin and I cared about her. But besides that, I also was technically her boss. I couldn't afford to have her slipping up in action because she passed out from not eating.

"Percy," Bianca spoke, breaking the complete utter silence. "I appreciate what you're doing I really do. I just get pissed when other people try and intervene with this. I want to handle this on my..., my own."

"Are you handling it?" I stared at her intently and she broke my gaze almost immediately, her eyes mositioning as she blinked back tears.

"Yes."

She was lying.

Another silence possessed the car.

After a moment, I spoke.

"Did we drive into Roman territory yet?" I pondered aloud, glancing in the review mirror. I saw just what I had expected- Grover's bright green hipping car right on our heels.

Well, right on our wheels if you wanted to go into specifics.

"Just now," Bianca stated smoothly, but I could tell she was still guarded from my last question, but to Bianca it had probably seemed like an interrogation.

...Let's just say that driving straight into Roman territory was probably the stupidest thing I had done yet.

And believe me, I had done some pretty stupid things. Example: burn down a house. I suppose you couldn't get anymore stupid than that, but here I was, just crossing the line between Half Blood territory and Jupiter's.

My phone buzzed and I flicked it open, releasing one of my hands from the side of the car.

"Hello?" I had been hoping it would be Annabeth (although I wasn't sure why) and was a little too disappointed when I heard Nico's familiar voice ring out on the other line.

"You son of a bitch!" I cringed at his words. I hadn't exactly taken Nico with me. He was only fifteen, and it was his first year in the gang. "Nico-"

"No! Just stop. You allow my sister to go, while I can't? What the fuck, Perce?"

"Nico," I tried again, desperation leaking in my voice. "Please , let me explain."

He ignored my words. "You reckless fucker! So Bianca can go, even Zoe, a person who you've only knew for a few days? You've known me for twelve fucking years!"

"Exactly." I responded. I heard him groan.

"Oh, no you don't! Don't play the 'I care about you too much' card. This time is different. Bianca came with you, how am I supposed to _protect_ her?"

"Oh and Perce- I have something to tell you it's really important. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but the Stolls wanted me to pass this message along-"

"Look, tell Travis and Connor to rob whatever they want, okay Nico? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Leo, Clarisse, and Bianca stared at me. I mouthed 'Nico' and Bianca rolled her eyes in annoyance. She held out her hand, gesturing for me to give her the phone.

"You're funeral," I muttered but handed it over. She sighed, brushing her hair around her ear then held it up.

She was breathless as soon as she had taken the phone. "Nic- Nico! Calm down. What's your problem? Nico! Would you shut up for a minute ?" There was an abrupt pause.

"No." She murmured, her bambi eyes widening in shock. "Please tell me you're lying about this." I heard a faint response on the other line, Nico's voice, but I couldn't quite make it out. She snapped the phone shut, without even a goodbye to Nico, leaving us to wait for the news.

I said almost instantly after she had hung up the cell-phone, "please tell me Thalia's okay."

"She's fine." I relaxed, but not completely.

"So what's going on?" Leo cut in, and Clarisse shot him a death glare for interrupting. "Please tell me there's no more bad news."

"Keep dreaming, punk." Clarisse grumbled, her eyes on her pistol as she loaded it.

"Were about to have company. Looks like Hylla's in town." Leo froze legitimately, the darkness from his face draining, paling.

We all knew what that meant.

If Hylla was indeed in New York City, that meant her warriors the Amazon were with her.

Just when I thought thing's couldn't get any worse.

Bianca's eyes darted up in the rearview mirror, then the car lurched forward gaining speed. I managed to get a glimpse of dark purple cars speeding up on the highway behind us.

The Amazons had arrived.

A/N: I'm sorry for my long absence! I hoped this super long chapter makes up for it. Thank you all for your support on that thing that happened two weeks ago and on all your reviews and follows for this story. It means a lot! Read, review, follow and favorite people!

IMPORTANT NEWS: I have a Hunger Games fanfic/story started called "The Butterfly Effect." Please check it out and give me some constructive criticsm or other feedback! And another Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic/story called "Unfinished Stories" it's basically a fanfic of all the Percy Jackson fanfics I started, but have yet to complete.

IMPORTANT NEWS: I have a poll on my page for what PJO story I should start next. Be sure to vote!

IMPORTANT NEWS: Also, exams are coming up and I MAY not be able to update again till Summer vacation. (June 21st). Which isn't that far away if you think about it.

EVEN MORE IMPORTANT NEWS: Well, this one isn't that important but whatevs. I AM PISSED. They didn't choose Kaya Scoladrio (From SKINS) to play Thalia! GRRRR... this makes me angry. I just started watching SKINS and Kaya is an amazing actress and fits Thalia's description. I'd only recommend SKINS it if you're okay with sex scenes, drug abuse, and shirtless woman. (Like seriously they're shirtless on that show a lot!) It's rated TV-MA, and I probably shouldn't even be watching it, but I am. As long as my mom doesn't find out. It's available on Youtube or Netflix. I REPEAT DO NOT WATCH IT IF UR UNDER FIFTEEN OR GET PARENTS PERMISSION. (It's funny cause I didn't follow my own rule. :) I'm under fifteen and I didn't get my parents' permission, but I am MATURE cause I am educated!)  
Okay, that's the end of my super long rant. R&R peoples!

More stories by me:

**Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!  
The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.  
Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.  
The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.  
Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.  
It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.  
Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R  
All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end  
Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Percy's P.O.V:**

_Slap._

_Kick. _

_Hit. _

_Punch._

_Stab._

_Cruelty. _

_Blood. _

_Pain._

Those words were becoming part of me.

The kind of pain that makes you want to give up everything and just... die. Achy, raw, undesirable pain that leaves you wanting to just simply let go of everything. I had never really taken time to assume death. I figured that the more time that I spent worrying and fretting about it, the less time I had to actually live. But now, I was rethinking my thoughts. Hesitation was everywhere and every bone in my body was screaming _kill me_! The smarter, more rational part of me, my mind, was thinking otherwise. But I didn't think that mattered much. After all, death was unlike pain, desirable at this moment of weakness.

I was glad I did what I did.

But now, in these flashes of doubt I realized that there was no running away from my decision, no backing down. Now, death sounded amazing, which was something I had never felt in my seventeen years since birth. I had of course felt fear. And pain, obviously. But this…torture had even me, gang leader Percy Jackson- pathetic. And begging, the whimpering kind. I begged someone, in the midst of it all, to kill me.

Flashes of images swirled around in my head. Being strapped to a table as an angel tic face bent over me, needles being injected in my arm. To make me drowsy and confused, no doubt. I was always never fully conscious, but when I was, the Amazons made sure I knew. They hit me with knives, swords, hilts, nails, poison. Anything that made me feel pain. Pain. I was begging for death, and it had only been two days since the Amazons had captured me. There was no escape. No way out. Just pain.

It reminded me fiercely of my times with Gabe.

But it was worth it. Despite everything, it was definitely worth it.

I let out a grunt of pain, struggling under the ropes that held me prisoner. My eyes peeled open, and instantly wanted to shrink away from the blinding lights in front of me.

And that's when I saw her.

Hylla.

My best friend from my childhood.

I had never allowed myself to wallow in the ignorance of Hylla being Reyna's sister, or Hylla becoming the queen of the Amazons. Still it startled me to see her ten years later- with her dark eyes zooming in on me. And then I knew. She was the predator and I was the prey, despite our past friendship as young children.

Hylla sashayed quickly and skillfully around me, a knife pressed tightly in her hand. It glistened in the darkness from the long, peals of brightly lit shades from the moon that was peeking through the cracks of the window.

"You ready to tell me what exactly you're doing in Roman Territory? More specifically, my sisters realm?" She gave me a malevolent smile, and I could tell thoroughly that she was enjoying this. Enjoying inflicting pain on me. When I didn't respond, she punched me across the face. Pain rushed through me, like I was getting stabbed many times in the face. She didn't use her dagger yet, but I knew that her patience was growing weary, like clockwork.

"Kinky," I spat the blood at her, but she dodged to the side and my blood hit the ravaged floor with a sickening sound. A sound that reminded me of that night in the warehouse. "But I don't really think sleeping with the enemy is a good example to set for the others." Scoffing, she hit the hilt of the dagger in the palm of her hand. Her dark red hair was cut short, jagged like, almost as if it had been done in a rush with a rusty dagger. The last time I had seen her, (which was when I was seven) Hylla's red hair was magnificent, almost as beautiful as Annabeth's golden locks.

Key word: almost.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jackson."

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I know you want me." I choked out, my voice bitter, pained and hoarse. She biffed the back of my head, and I let a groan of pain slip through my lips. "Fuck!"

She rolled her brown eyes, so dark that they almost resembled Nico's. But there was a flicker of elder wiseness in them, like she had seen things other people wouldn't have dared to be bothered with.

"Look, Percy. I'm truly sorry. I am. But, we aren't the mere children we used to be. Each of us have responsibilities, you understand that, right?" A flicker of pain flashed through those eyes, and my bruised lips curled up into a smile.

"I understand Hylla. We aren't the childhood friends we were. I also understand why you need to do this to me. For your sister, right?"

She scoffed scornfully, almost as if she was being patronized. "My sister? I don't give a care for Reyna. I wouldn't care if she dropped dead right now. She's a disgrace to my family. Running away from home, disrespecting her own mother and I. Becoming a whore and joining some filthy gang. So let's be clear on one thing. I am not doing this for Reyna. I am doing this for my warriors! For my amazons!" She gave me a slap across the face. It didn't hurt, but I got the message from it. "Are we clear?"

My eyes narrowed in on her. "Crystal."

"Good. Now, why are you in my sister's territory? I don't want to hurt you Percy, but I won't mind if I have to." Something told me that she wouldn't just mind-she would enjoy it. I rolled my eyes, and the room spun even quicker than it had before.

There was a single lamp hanging in front of me, swinging back and forth, almost like it was in one of those mystery detective movies. It swung around, taunting me with its blinding light jeering in my face-making my head throb uncontrollably.

"Trying to find the Golden Fleece." I said truthfully. The more I lied, the more I was beaten. So I was done with lies. I expected her to nod in approval, or to stare at me like I was a God. Instead, she let out a snort.

"Trying to find Polyphemus? The famous medicine man, I presume."

I nodded, "that's the one."

"Why?" She questioned, circling the table that I was strapped to. "Why are you trying to get it?"

"Thalia. My cousin. She's sick, someone poisoned her." My voice sounded hoarse, sickly even. She nodded her head in understanding her eyes thoughtful. I hated how Hylla was talking so casually to me. Almost like I was some sort of food. She could feast on me when she was hungry, but afterwards, in the end, all I was is something as simple as food. I hated how she could do that, after she had enjoyed slowly torturing me.

"Any more questions?"

"No. A comment actually. What do you know about you're leader K?"

"K? What does this have to do with anything?" It was her turn to smile. She grinned smugly, pulling up a chair and taking a seat, while twirling her dagger.

"You don't know, do you?" I shook my head, a feeling of dread rotating around in my stomach. Every time I had heard the name K, it had sent panic rushing through me. He was my boss, though. I was supposed to trust him, do my orders. I could never trust him, not after he had blackmailed my mother and me. The only reason I had joined my dad was because of my anonymous father, who my mother had never spoke about. I would kill my father someday, but for now, I was completely and utterly helpless.

_I was twelve years old. _

_T-W-E-L-V-E._

_Yes, I was old enough to spell the word, despite my ADHD and dyslexia. Despite what the other kids thought of me at Yancy Alternative School for troubled teens/children. I could spell my age- and I was proud of the fact._

_It was my last day of school._

_S-C-H-O-O-L_

_My therapist thought that it would be a good idea to spell key words in my mind, so that I could get better with handling my troubles with dyslexia. _

_D-S-L-E-X-A_

_Okay, so I couldn't spell that word. But, I could spell similar ones. Like dog, cat, trouble, dress- simple ones, but that did stop me from exceeding in school, leaving me completely and utterly average._

_That was fine by me._

_I didn't mind being 'normal'. _

_N-O-R-M-A-L_

_That was the word I was the best at. _

_I slung the backpack over my shoulder, watching eagerly at the clock. Awaiting the time that I would be free. Free as the birds chirping and swooping outside. Free. That word was an easy one, so I didn't bother to attempt to spell it. _

_"Percy Jackson?" Mrs. Richards asked snapping me from my thoughts. I averted my attention from the clock from her, embarrassment filling through my cheeks. Classmates snickered, only causing my cheeks to ignite even more._

_I coughed clearing my throat, but it still cracked when I spoke, like a girl's. "Um, yes, Mrs. Richards?"_

_She gave me a smirk, a knowing smile, before responding. "You're mother's friend is here for you."_

_I gave her a grateful smile, but I knew that my expression formed with confusion. Mom's friend? Maybe it was Paul Blofis (or Blowfish, as I liked to tease him) my mom's tutor/best friend. He knew about Gabe, and Gabe never knew about him. It was better that way._

_"Bye, Prissy," Nancy called out, and laughter erupted around the room. I tried my best to ignore them, but I could feel their hurtful words pushing and prodding their way into my mind. Hurt. _

_H-U-R-T._

_Why couldn't they see how much they're words affected me? Didn't they know that I had enough to deal with back at home? I averted my attention from my teacher to my worn out shoes, hoping that they wouldn't see my hurt, green eyes behind my shaggy empery hair. I didn't have to look up to know that the teacher was sending them a stern look, because I had been here so many times before. _

_I felt like hiding behind my teacher, but I managed to compose myself. "Can I go now, Mrs. Richards?" _

_She gave me a sympathetic smile, her brown eyes sad. "Of course, Percy. Have a nice summer. I'll see you next year." Yeah. Right. Next year. To her it was just another year of teaching. And to me- it was another day of hell. I gave her an awkward wave before passing out the doors, and finally allowed my scowl to plaster across my face. I half sprinted down the hallways, eager to see Paul and my mom Sally, but also eager to get out of school._

_Or, as I call it-hell. _

_I walked down to the main office and tapped on the window. Call me rude, but I knew that the secretaries would pay me no attention unless I conceded myself to them. "Hi...my names Percy Jackson?" The two plump women with tacky makeup sent each other a look of disgust, their eyes flickering underneath all that eyeliner._

_Mrs. Brown finally responded, pointing a polished fingernail over towards the corner. "You're mom's friend, Paul is over there." I gave her a thankful look, before nodding and heading over to the location she pointed to. _

_"Hey, Paul. Why'd you pick me up early...?" My voice trailed off, squeaking at the end. _

_It wasn't Paul._

_"I, uh, sorry. I think I have the wrong person." _

_He gave me a smile. "But I think I do. Peruses Jackson, correct?" A shiver went down my spine. Only my friends and family know of my full name. And apparently my enemies, too. "Don't look so surprised. And don't be angry with me- be angry with your father." _

_"What-what do you mean?" I stuttered, a ball of anxiety rolling around in my stomach. "What does my dad have to do with anything?"_

_"He has to do with everything." _

_Then, abruptly, he grabbed me tightly his strong, burly hands locking on my arms. I let out a noise of sincere alarm, my heart beating irregularly and rapidly. What was he doing? What was going on? How could no one notice this? _

_"No-" a clothe appeared, capturing my lips tightly together. _

_Oh God._

_This couldn't be happening. _

_I struggled against him, panicked tears forming in the corner's of my green eyes. He held me firmly, but I could feel how gentle he was being. Almost as if he didn't want the goods damaged or hurt. Was he going to put me on sex trade? Maybe perhaps, just a boy to rape? But how does he know my name? The logical part of my brain answered. I figured that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I get away._

_But my hesitation cost me, because soon I smelled something on the clothe. I never had smelled this chemical before, but I immediately knew what it was. _

_Chloroform._

_And that was a word that I couldn't spell. _

"You know I love gossip, right?" I gave her a true smile, remembering a time when we were kids, talking in her tree house. We were nine. If I was nine now and could see the future, I probably couldn't contemplate the idea. "And you also know how much information I have. That's why I joined the Amazons, to make my mother proud, but to also learn to protect myself from the assassins and abductors that were after me. After my information I had caught on throughout the years."

"I know that." The last time I had seen Hylla was school. When she was almost pushed out the window, by a male teacher, William Blackbeard, who had turned out not to be an actual teacher at all.

"I know you know. Which is why I want to tell you. I like you Percy. But I also despise you for what you did to me."

"Ditto." I felt blood drizzle down my cheek, and felt the urge to wipe it from my chin. We had both betrayed each other, both backstabbed each other. We both sold us out to the police, and were forced to run from the law for years. "So what's the gossip on him?"

She laughed darkly. "What makes you think K is a he?"

"Isn't he?"

Ruefully, she shook her head. Not as a signal to no, but as disbelief. "I have no idea. I was simply wondering why you would assume that it was a man. Honestly Jackson, that was very sexist of you." She gripped my chin tightly, raising it up so our eyes were locked. "And I don't like sexist men."

"You remind me of Zoe. You know, my friend who got away?"

"Ah, yes." She released my chin, her brown eyes narrowing with shame with herself and disgust for me. "I still can't believe my Amazons had let them get away. No matter, we _will_ catch them eventually." I scoffed, but not before I gave her a prideful grin, one that Annabeth herself would be proud of.

"Screw you, and all of your oh so invincible Amazons. Your all going to hell."

"I hardly think that."

"Maybe because you don't realize what cruel things you're doing to people. Why did you try to kill us if you didn't do it for Reyna?" Her head bowed breaking our gaze, and I realized that she wasn't nervous. She was afraid. Realization hit me head on, as my eyes widened in shock. "Someone has got something on you, Hylla. That's the only reason you're doing this." My eyes widened. "Is it K? Is he the one who is doing this?"

"Shut up!" She half-shouted, startling me. Hylla never lost her cool before.

"Hylla, you're not the only one being blackmailed by him-K. I can help you if you would just listen to me!"

"Listen to _me_, Percy." She knelt down next to me, her eyes concerned. Not for me, but for herself. "I will get the Golden Fleece, and return it to your young cousin. If and only if, you do not pry and try not change my mind on this matter."

I ignored her, but knew I was going to accept her anyway. "Fine. But only if you tell me who it is. Is it K? Is he or she not who we thought he was?"

Something hard punched into the side of my temple, and I let out a moan of pain. "Goodbye, Percy Jackson. May the Gods be on your side."

Then, darkness swirled in my vision.

In my forced unconsciousness, I thought I heard the Amazons screaming.

...

When I woke up, there was a different person standing in front of me. I could only assume it was a male, from how tall and how spread apart his shoulder's were. Maybe my head was still messed up from the beating Hylla had given me, or maybe this man was indeed six ft nine. He tossed me a bag of clothes and I realized that I was untied from my previous position, laying on a crappy motel bed.

"Hylla," I murmured disoriented, holding my beaten face. "Where am I? What is this?"

"I'm not Hylla boy," a deep, gruff voice answered through the darkness. "I believe that you tried to seek me out." There was a long pause as I tried to compose myself.

"Get up!" He tossed me a pair of clothes.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying to break away from disorientation of sleep and pain. "Who are you?" The room was dark, no lights were turned on. The only light in the darkness was the cars that consistently passed through the window. "Where are we?"

"Motel. Cheap one. Just got you away from those Amazons in time. Planning to kill you, they were. You're friend Grover came to me to bargain your life. Well, that was a mistake. Stupid gang members. Always thinking that they can make a deal with me."

"Who are you?" I repeated as the whole room seemed to spin. "...what are you?" He grinned crookedly flashing a pair of disgusting teeth. He set his black gun on the table. I eyed it, and he seemed to notice my anxiousness.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. Well, not yet anyway. I hear whispers that you want to make a deal for my Golden Fleece."

My eyes widened in shock. "You're Polyphemus."

"Phil, actually. That's my real name. Used to be in a gang just like you. Not a leader, but high-class in it. Got shot in the knee. Turned to healing and I began to ponder into the world of medicine. Couldn't get a job from my previous encounters with prison and couldn't get a license. So I just made some illegal medicine in my home. Not really illegal, because it is real, but that's the term that they used. Began to sell to gangs. Some of them stole from me. Pissed me off, it did. Began to kill some of them. Well, any that came across my path." He talked in short sentences, his voice laced with a British accent.

"So why aren't I dead? Why haven't you killed me?"

"Because some of your friends who came to me are still alive. I couldn't just kill you. Then my hostage isn't a hostage anymore." He shook his head pitifully, lighting a cigarette. "If I kill you, your friends kill me. Simple as that."

I let out a groan, as the room spun again, my head throbbing uncontrollably.

"Why aren't I tied up, huh? What makes you think I don't beat the shit out of you right now?" He grinned that evil grin of his.

"Because you want the Golden Fleece."

There was a pause.

"There's a war coming, Percy Jackson. And you and your friends? Your smack dead in the middle of it."

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I think Summer is making me lazier. I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to post what I had done- 'cause I think I had you guys waiting long enough. Anyways, thank you all who have reviewed it meant a lot. **

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: jaimeeswag12**

**More Stories by me:**

**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**  
**Brave- "Reyna was tired...tired of living in her sister's shadow.**  
**Nine Months-"What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his virgin Oracle of Delphi, wasn't a virgin anymore? And more importantly what was he going to say when he figured out that she was pregnant?" It was only one time, but one time was all it took. Now, pregnant with Nico di Angelo's baby, Rachel and Nico have to hide Rachel's pregnancy from Apollo. For nine whole months. Rated T.**  
**The Way They're Not-"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Hazel's P.O.V:  
PRESENT TIME:**

I had managed to find my way back to Camp Jupiter's headquarters, with the help of a couple hunters who were willing enough to bring me back home and disappear before any questions were asked.

Turns out that wasn't a _good _idea.

"I'm going to ask you again, Hazel, " Reyna said completely emotionlessly. Her eyes were flickering around the room, landing on anything but me. I was the newest member of the legion, at the solid age of fourteen years. Reyna had immediately taken me under her wing, treating me almost like a younger sister. I had confided in her, and she had told me her personal feelings and discomforts. So it seems only fit that she would feel uncomfortable interrogating me.

Whispers were floating around.

That someone was forming an army to take out both the Greeks and Roman gangs. I suppose it was the paranoia that had led all this on, but the thing was, I technically did betray Camp Jupiter.

"Where were you for the past few weeks?" That was her job after all- to remain completely stone cold. I wasn't in Camp Jupiter when Reyna was elected to become gang leader, or praetor, as we call it in CJ, but the tales I heard of it made me admire the young adult greatly. Tales and stories about her Amazon sister, Hylla, about her courageous mother who was praetor before her. But now, sitting in a chair in the utter darkness, besides the lamp that shone brightly up above me, I didn't admire Reyna.

I feared her.

I looked down at the ground, my golden eyes brimming with tears. I was ashamed- I was associating with the enemy. Aiding the Greeks. But more importantly, giving help and advice to the gang leader of the Half Bloods Percy Jackson. I wasn't supposed to ever become fond of him. I wasn't supposed to view him as an older brother, but I did, and my actions may prove to be fatal.

"This is _ridiculous_," my boyfriend Frank supplied, crossing his arms against his chest. He was a son of Mars, strong like his father, but passionate and sympathetic too. His purple bandanna was on his military cut raven hair, and his brown eyes were dark with frustration. "Do you honestly think that someone like Hazel would betray us?"

Reyna turned around to face him, jaw set. Her glossy brunette hair was tied in a braid that almost reached the floor. Praetors don't wear bandannas, they wear a purple necklace, symbolizing who they are and what they are capable of. The thought made me shiver. Reyna and I weren't enemies, but perhaps that would change if I confessed my disturbing story about Thalia and the gun shooting, Percy Jackson, Nico, Grover, the Huntresses of Artemis, and Andrew- who I still had my suspicions about.

"Regardless of my emotions or personal feelings towards Hazel," she sent me a lingering look, but the gaze quickly shifted back to Frank. "I am praetor. I must consider ever possibility."

"Come on, Reyna. We all know that Octavian fucked up."

A flicker of amusement shown through the marble stone that was Reyna. As she attempted to contain her smile she said, "true, Mr. Zhang. But, I cannot take risks. There are rumors floating about. Octavian is trying to take me down, and if I so much as slip up one- there will be Pluto to pay."

"What kind of Rumors?"

She sighed, and I heard the sound of scratching claws from outside the door. Reyna's dogs- a husky and a golden retriever, both fierce and good lie detectors. They were nasty as Pluto, and I guess that's why Reyna had kept them out of the room, for my sake, considering how young I was.

"Rumors that a leader is beginning to step forward. A leader that could attack in any moment. A leader that will betray Camp Half Blood."

My breath caught in my throat. A leader that will betray Percy and his friends? Certainly not their boss. But the way Reyna had placed her words...so carefully, so significantly.

I had to warn Percy.

My eyes darted over to Frank.

Frank looked like he wanted to say more, but I sent him a pleading look that made him close his half ajar mouth. I wanted to kiss him so terribly, but my instructions were not to leave the chair. I longed to wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't go against Reyna's wishes. I was already the youngest, and worst, Demigod at Camp Jupiter. I couldn't afford to screw up... again.

"Reyna?" I spoke, my voice sounded small compared to hers.

"Yes, child?"

"What will happen to me if I say the wrong thing? If I made a mistake that didn't seem like a mistake at the time and I confessed for it?" Reyna pursed her cracked lips, a sympathetic look forming in her liquid brown eyes. Frank gave me a surpassed, shocked look.

"Hazel," he said, looking very much betrayed. "You didn't aid the Half Bloods, right?" I tore my face away, so they couldn't read my expressions.

Reyna cleared her throat, replying to my unanswered question. Her voice sounded somber, like she was trying to contain the shakiness in her tone.

"You don't want to know, Hazel."

...

_"If you would just listen to me!"_

_"I can't do that, Frank. A scandal in rival gangs can be lethal as a gun bullet!"_

_"Reyna, you're not saying that...that Hazel and that Jackson guy are...together?"_

_"I think we should accept the possibility of anything. We don't know what to accept. And really Frank, I shouldn't be consulting with you. I should be spilling this information with Octavian." _I lay down on my cot, just hearing their distinctive voices raising. The tone in Frank's voice was defining- hurt. Betrayal. Anger. Sorrow. I squeezed my eyes tightly, embracing a sleepless night.

Camp Jupiter's base was an abandoned police station that we had fixed up. Ever since the new highway was built, this place had been so enclosed with trees, that everyone forgot about it with time.

Police stations have jail cells.

One guess where I turned out?

You got it.

Even though I didn't admit to anything, I implied it well enough to get myself locked up in here. I let out a huff of breath, pressing my ear closer to the wall my brunette hair still frizzy from last week's previous events. It had been two weeks, one since the shooting at Wendell's pixiara, to the shooting at Goode High School, taking two teenagers lives. Also, Percy and his friends leaving into our territory to find medicine for Thalia. Were they here, now? I hoped for their sake, that they weren't.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

I couldn't afford to be a...baby. That was what most people viewed me here as, since I was the youngest. A crybaby, hormonal teenage girl who didn't know what she was doing.

If only they knew.

It wasn't my fault that my mother was taken away from me.

It wasn't my fault that she was insane and talked to herself.

It wasn't my fault that I was taken to an orphanage.

It was my fault that I chose to ran away.

It was my fault that I chose to join CJ.

I just wanted a family. A family that I could never have.

I pushed those thoughts away. Focus on the matter at hand, Hazel, I told myself sullenly.

There were rumors everywhere. Here, definitely. I didn't know about Camp Half Blood, but here the rumors were spreading faster than a wildfire. Words whispering secrets about an anonymous man, forming an army. An army that planned to wipe off every gang, like tiny insects or bugs getting smashed.

"I think they changed rooms. You can't hear them from the third room down." I gasped, sitting abruptly up, eyeing where the source of the masculine voice was. At the other bed, I could just see an outline of a teenage boy, laying flatting down.

"Oh, sorry," he sounded sheepish. "I thought you saw me before. Guess not."

"Yeah. I think you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He apologized again.

"It's alright," my voice still sounded breathless. "Who are you? What's your name?"

He sighed, almost like he expected my involuntary questions on getting to know him better. "I'm so ashamed."

"Me too," I agreed, leaning my back against the brick wall, still confused as to why he couldn't just tell me who he was. "I know what I was doing was right, but I can't help but feel like I betrayed everyone."

"Same here. I guess were on the same boat."

My voice sounded sorrow filled when I replied, "I guess so."

He coughed, changing the subject quickly. No signs of weakness, a true Roman gang member. "So what did you do to get in here?"

I shrugged aimlessly. What would be the harm of telling him what I did? Reyna and Frank were nowhere to be found, and no matter what I said would change the situation I was in. I was also frantic to tell someone. Bearing all these secrets was too difficult. I was yearning to blurt it out to someone...

"I aided Camp Half Blood's leader, Percy Jackson. I met him at an apartment, I was babysitting. He was real nice to me, even when he discovered who he was. I gave him advice on how to find some medicine for his ill cousin."

A pregnant pause filled the cell.

I bit my tan lip. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. What if he told Reyna or Frank? Or Octavian? I shivered at the last part, only it wasn't from the chillness of the cage-like jail cell.

"Wow." Was all his said. I nodded curtly, knowing that he could see me from the shadow he was sitting in. Problem was, I couldn't see him.

"Wow," I agreed. "Alright, your turn."

He sighed. "I cheated on Reyna."

I couldn't help but allow a snort to fall through my mocha lips. "What?"I asked in disbelief. "That's all you did?"

"They think the girl I cheated on is from CHB."

"Oh," I spoke in realization. "I'm-"

"Wait," the mysterious boy whispered, his back arching upward in distinct. "I think I can hear them." I paused, flinching ever so slightly into the shadows. He was right. Their voices were slowly becoming true, flickering and fading in some places, but no doubt there.

"_I've just received some disturbing news, Octavian._" My heart beat quickened abruptly and I let my thoughts land on Camp Half Blood's leader- Percy. Had something happened to him? My heart seemed to twist in my chest. I didn't think of him romantically like Frank had so pointedly assumed. I more thought of him like an older brother. So yes, I was concerned about his well being.

My eyes met with the teenage boy and I was surprised at the electrifying blueness to them. They seemed to hold a vivid emotion, one I couldn't place. And that's when it hit me, and I figured out who he was.

Jason Grace, former praetor of Camp Jupiter.

"Jason?" I mumbled more to myself, but he caught what I had so casually whispered. "Jason Grace?" He stiffened, and I recognized his blonde tufts of hair in the illuminating glow of the light outside of the cell.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I'm so sorry." I said in realization.

"Yeah," he agreed gently. "Me too." I was about to say something more, perhaps comfort him, but Octavian's shrill voice cut me off.

_"Impossible."_

_"No," _Reyna calculated gently, which puzzled me. She was never even remotely nice to the tyrant that replaced Jason as second gang leader. "_It's true_."

"_My sister was among the huntresses, Phoebe. Do you understand what that means if what your saying is true_?" My eyes widened. Did he just say Phoebe? As in the twelve year old girl we had met in the woods behind Wendell's pizzeria?

"_I am truly sorry for your loss._" Loss? What did Reyna mean by loss? Was that innocent, lively, witty, spunky little girl...dead? My hand began to tremble, but I stuffed it in my pocket, trying to compose myself. When I had eye contact with Jason again, he was staring down at my pocket, and I knew that he had seem my displeasure.

Reyna spoke again, "_Don't lose hope now. She could've been one of the hunter's who got away. Maybe-_"

He cut her off, his voice full of sadness, and just for a sliver of a second, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Then, I remember what he had done, who he was, and the pity for him slowly wafted away.

I watched Jason then, as his blonde eyebrows knit tightly together. In a way, Jason Grace reminded me of Percy. I chuckled darkly to myself. Two opposite gang leaders, enemies, alike? But it was true. They both had that lingering, smart, king like power radiating off them. They both were strong, tough, and great at getting out of situations like these.

But, they were also such opposites. I studied Jason's grimy face, pale thinness, and wondered how long he had exactly been in here.

Jason's eyes widened as Reyna spoke two words, "_Code red, Octavian. Prepare everyone. I think it's time that we pay a visit to the hunters cabin. Call Artemis. Be sure to use a non traceable phone, okay?_" What exactly did that mean? I glanced over at Jason, and one look on his face told me that he knew exactly what her words meant. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging half ajar, face paler than ever.

Still crouched precariously on the cot- bed, I questioned, "what does that even mean?" He shook his head bitterly, his face flushing with absolute rage.

"Jason?" I repeated half hesitant, when he didn't respond. His head titled to mine, his eyes darkening with every passing moment. "What does that mean, Jason? What does code red mean?"

"It means there's been a slaughter."

"You don't mean...?" My voice trailed off, and I felt all my composure and determination fly right out the window.

"Yes. I do. The Huntresses...someone intentionally killed nearly all of them." His voice cracked at the end, and I felt tears creeping around the corners of my eyes. I squeezed them shut, leaning up against the grey brick wall, that reminded me so much of Andrew's eyes.

Thalia.

We had left her behind. Was she...did whoever...kill her? I gasped like I hadn't breathed for days, my eyelids snapping open.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

**FIVE DAYS AGO:**

**Percy's P.O.V:**

. It wasn't a good idea to focus my thoughts on something that was completely irrelevant to the matter. It had been two days since Phil had saved me from the Amazons, and I still had no idea where Grover, Beckendorf, Leo, Zoe, Bianca, and Clarisse were. I hoped with e

When I woke up in the morning, sunlight was streaming through the small, insecure windows and spilling across the old, worn down boards to the motel room. In the beams of light, dust motes swirled in a heavenly motion- creating a frenzied dance. I could smell briny sea air; telling me that the motel was located somewhere towards a body of water. The thought gave me strength. I had always felt stronger near water. There was the sound of seagulls squawking and yeasty waves crashing over the rocks. I stretched feeling the crumpled sheets of my skin; their texture still annoying and irritating, due to their scratchiness.

"And so sleeping beauty finally awakes." Polyphemus said jokingly. I scrambled upward, but not before seething in pain. It had been...how long since Hylla tortured me? Obviously not long enough, considering my fresh cuts and bruises. "Careful, there, oh-mighty-gang-leader. Apparently the Amazons had taken a lot out of you. Slept for two days straight."

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight, rubbing my temples. "Two days? Damnit!"

"Why?" He questioned, and I heard the amusement in his tone. "Two days wasted trying to escape?"

"Two days wasted trying to negotiate for the Golden Fleece."

He chuckled humorously, like that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard before. I grit my teeth in response, wondering where my friends were. Have they even attempted to rescue me? Not that I wanted them too, it was too risky. I wanted them to go back home and take Thalia to the hospital. It didn't matter if we were all arrested. I just wanted Thalia to live. She wasn't a part of this. She wasn't in a gang, and neither was Andrew. Speaking of Annabeth's brother and Thalia's boyfriend...where was he? Dead? Trying to help her? And where was Annabeth?

Polyphemus had said a storm was coming, and I wanted Annabeth as far away from it as possible.

"Negotiate? I think that's near impossible."

"I just don't understand why your leaving me untied," I countered, probably pressing my luck a little more than I should, ignoring his previous comment. "I could easily escape."

Polyphemus rolled his eyes, still overlooking the city before him. "You could, couldn't you? But, then again, you'll never get the antidote..."

"Shut up," I growled, feeling a tad bit stupid. I guess that's why Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain. My heart hammered against my chest. I missed her more than I would ever admit. I even missed her sarcastic, witty comebacks. I felt like I had known her my entire life, even though I knew it wasn't true. I had only known her for a week. She had hugged me...

I let out a breath of air, letting my thoughts drift elsewhere hoping with everything I had that my friends and allies were okay.

"You know, we could talk. It doesn't have to be so icy between us. You remind me of my niece Khione." He shook his head, staring at me pathetically. "And trust me, you don't want to have a similarity with her."

"Oh, trust me," I said, recalling a memory. "I know."

_We were all sixteen years old, except for Nico. It was two years ago, in the winter time. I had only been gang leader for a month at most- still rusty at the position of telling people who could date and who couldn't, judging by the girl that Leo had picked up._

_"You stupid son of a bitch! I ought to send father after you!" I rolled my eyes, trying to concentrate on blackjack, my favorite card game. Beckendorf caught my eye from across the table, sending me a meaningful look that read: you better do something._

_I sighed, placing my cards down. _

_"I'll be right back," Fourteen year old Nico snickered. I glowered at him, before exhaling slowly once more. I never should've let Leo date Khione. Or Kelli, as she forced everyone to call her. _

_"Honey bunches, I didn't-" Leo tried miserably._

_I scoffed at his pet nickname, pushing the door open. Kelli's white hair was tied into a high bun, her snow white eyes looking silver from anger. She was wearing white ugs, skinny jeans, and a jacket with some white fur embedded into it. Her polished fingernail was darting in front of his face, moving back and forth. Needless to say, she looked pretty scary, and Leo looked scared out of his mind. "Of course you did! Remind me again why I'm dating such a slug like you?"_

_"Because you love me?" Leo said again, giving her a half smile. Her blonde eyebrows narrowed._

_"Wrong answer, Valdez." _

_I stopped smirking, deciding that I needed to step in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on over here?" Both of their eyes flickered to the doorway, Leo's holding a look of relief, while Kelli captured a look of pure annoyance. I cringed, darting away from her look. No girl had ever intimidated me like this._

(Well, besides Annabeth, but she came later in my life).

_"Thank Gods, Percy. She's completely insane...I mean, she's just having a bad day." _

_"God, you're infuriating!" Kelli began to throw Leo's things against the room, and I cracked a grin. Leo stared at me helplessly, his expression reading the same look that Beckendorf had shot me previously._

_"Khione," I began calmly, but not before she cut me off._

_"Kelli," she corrected her arms crossed against her chest smugly._

_"Kelli, I think it's time you should go." Her bottom lip curled up, which was coated in white lipstick. She looked like the ice queen with all that makeup on. In fact, her nickname at Nancy Academy was ice queen._

_"Fine. I'll go. But, just remember- I have friends in high places."_

_"Yeah. Whatever," I rolled her petty insult off then, without realizing how much she did mean it. _

_"Yeah," Leo mimicked, looking confident, almost like he had forgot that only seconds ago he had looked white as a sheet. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" _

_She sneered, pushing it open. "I'll remember this, Percy and Leo. I know how to hold grudges."_

_"And I know how to pick up crazy girlfriends. Never stopped me before." I tried to stifle my laugh, but it only made it worse seeing how it came out like a disoriented snort. Her icy eyes narrowed in on the situation in front of her. _

_"Watch your back, Leo. Someday Karmas going to bite you in the ass."_

_"You know, I would say the same about you, but oh look- it already happened!" _

_The door slammed shut, shaking the room gently, leaving me and Leo to laugh hysterically at the ice queen, who had left her mark on Leo's side of the room._

I smiled fondly at the memory, remembering a time when things weren't as complicated as they were now.

My smile faded when I backtracked his words. Cousin? "Wait, Kelli was your cousin?"

He glanced out the window, lighting a smoke. "Second cousin removed. Just like you and Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Marie Grace."

I floundered for a moment, , looking for all the world like a fish gasping for water. My head tilted in surprise, as I jolted out of my seat. "All this time you knew? You knew that Thalia was the one sick? You knew! You knew who my cousins were!" I sank weakly back in my chair, not being able to process this. I was flabbergasted. I covered up my tracks, if I did something. How was Polyphemus able to trace whatever I did? Everything around me was moving too fast for me to keep up. To quickly for me to comprehend. It felt as if I was being dragged along, my feet unable to plant securely to the ground. Everything was becoming too complicated. Everything was turning into blurry images and feelings. So I did the only thing that made sense in my puzzlement

"Calm down, Percy. I was only trying to make small-talk."

"Did you know my father? Who he was?" My jaw was hard, eyes dark. I had promised myself that if I had ever met my dad...I would kill him for making me go into the gang. For making my mother and I into this position. He had to know...if he knew who Thalia and Nico was...I could hardly say what else he did know!

He glanced at me, his own face turning stony. "Yes."

"So you can tell me who he-"

"Just because I know who he is, doesn't mean I'd ever tell you. I can tell by the look on your face that if I do tell you, you'll just go after him and fuck him up."

"No," I lied swiftly. "I won't. I just want to know who he is. He is my dad, after all. I spent my entire life wondering who he was, so one day I could meet him."

I stared up at the six foot something man, with pleading, innocent eyes. He snorted and my heart dropped. Apparently he didn't buy my facade. "Oh, please. You're in a gang. Do you really think I'd buy you're innocent act? I'm Polyphemus. I've been around gangs all. My. Life. Hades, I've even been in one! I know gang members, let alone leaders. Don't try and fuck with me. Because it will never, ever work."

I scoffed, anger flashing through me as quick as lightening. I've been looking for my father all my life, so I could ask him one question; "why? Why would you abandon us when we needed you most? Why would you leave my mom defenseless against you're gang? Why would you single handedly hand over your son to trade yourself out of the gang?"

I shook my head, trying to contemplate everything. "How do you know so much about everyone?"

He sighed, staring out the window idly, his brown eyes turning sorrowful. "I was in the gang. Was. Until my fiancé died. She was wearing her wedding dress when it happened. She had made it herself."

I started at the floor, sadness overwhelming me. I guess Polyphemus and I do have something in common. "I know the feeling," I all but whispered. I was certain he didn't hear me from my raspy voice, but his head tilted in my direction.

He coughed, trying not to show weakness. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

It was hard to believe that I was telling my enemy of this time, my life story. He was being nice to me now, but there was no doubt in my mind that he would kill me if he had the chance.

"Her name was Calypso. I was going to propose to her- the night that she died. Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, and I were all doing a drug deal with men who were from the southern part of Europe. We were seventeen- it was just a year ago."

"Anyway, we decided that we would meet up with them at an abandoned warehouse on the main road. Many cars drive pass it on the thruway, but no one ever stops. We all unloaded out of the car. It was all supposed to go so simple- but, that's when I got a phone call."

"I didn't know who it was. The voice, it was all disoriented like they were using a voice changer/decoder of some sort. They said: "you shouldn't have left her alone.'" I paused, swallowing down the rising lump in my throat. Even though a year had passed, the guilt had never softened from its heavy strength that resembled the weight of the sky.

I blinked, letting the flashback overpass me.

_"You shouldn't have left her alone?" I blinked stupidly, my heart beginning to beat rapidly. Mom? Who was he or she threatening? Clarisse sent me an odd, concerned look, which wasn't like her._

_"Who is it, Prissy?"_

_"You shouldn't have let her distract you from you rightful duties, Peruses Jackson."_

_"Who is this?" I questioned. Something felt wrong. The stirring in my gut was proof of that. Something wasn't right. "Leo if this is you, it's not funny." No one knew my full namesake. Just my friends...or my enemies. _

_"You shouldn't have been so ignorant, Peruses. You shouldn't have been so ignorant to ignore your responsibilities."_

_"Who. Is. This?" I seethed into the phone, becoming irritated. And worried. Yes, that was the right word._

_Why was I feeling like this? I should be worrying on the task at hand, not on some prank phone caller._

_I bit my lip, eyes dancing to every darkened corner. We were standing at the streetlight, the warehouse across the street, phone pressed tightly against my ear. It soon became too much; I started pacing rapidly, my breathing and heartbeat beginning to quicken and fill my ears with a continual ringing noise. I found myself resisting the urge to chew my nails, but forced myself to keep my hand down away from my mouth. It didn't quite work, as I found himself chewing again a bare minute later, and a cold sweat had broken out between his shoulder blades. _

_Travis and Connor who were busy playing Slaps, even shot me a weird look._

_"Feeling nervous Peruses? You should be." My eyes narrowed in on the warehouse. _

_Laboriously, my hands began to perspire as the feeling of anxiety surged through me, possessing me. Bad, Percy, I reminded myself. Everything's fine. Nothing is happening. Just someone prank calling you._

_Hang up._

_I didn't hang up. I couldn't bring myself away from the phone._

_Clarisse mouthed, "who is it?"_

_I gave her a meaningful look, my sea green eyes troubled. "No one."_

_"No one?" The deep, disoriented voice said humorously. "I am someone. You should know, because you stole her from me."_

_"Sorry?" _

_"You. Stole. Her. From. Me. She was mine, and you stole her. She was my friend before she was yours! She belongs to me. Not. You." _

_"Look, whoever you are, I don't know what you're talking about." _

_There was a deep, roar of laughter. Then, silence. _

_"...you don't remember, do you? You're pretty little mind blacked it all out."_

_"Blacked what out? Look, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but-"_

_"You'll remember her. Sooner or later, you'll remember you stole her from me."_

_I could no longer control my hands, they were shaking in an odd, trembling pattern. A rhythm almost. My knees felt weak- like I was about to collapse. Clarisse approached me, and shook my shoulder roughly. I shrugged her hand away, avoiding Travis and Connor's horrified looks. _

_I could feel the memory pressing on my mind. _

_-No-don't-remember-can't-remember-to-horrible-pain -agony-screams-don't-remember-_

_A flash of blonde._

_A flash of black._

_A flash of brown._

_Blood. Everywhere._

_"Shut up!" I cried, tearing myself away from the memory. _

_"You're remember now, aren't you? Remember how you stole her from me?" I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to run away from the memories. I could feel my pulse beating in my ears, blocking out any other sound except my breath that was so raggedy breathing, gasping intervals. Feeling's of dread crept up from the pit of my stomach, a cold wave embalmed me as the hairs rose on the back of my neck. I was paralyzed on the spot, almost like someone was holding me back, pinning me down. I willed myself to throw the phone, but my body didn't seem to be functioning. _

_"PERCY!" Clarisse shouted angrily, using her brute strength to try and pry the phone away from my grasp. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I tried to, but her voice sounded like it was underwater. _

_"You're pathetic, you know that? You stole her."_

_"So, what do you say, Peruses? You stole her from me, I'm going to steal her from you."_

_"An eye for an eye." _

_Clarisse finally managed to pry it from my hands, chucking it Gods knows where. She shook my repeatedly, and I could tell she was restraining from throwing a punch to break me away from my trance like status. _

_Then, a sound broke me out of my thoughts, my memories._

_A female high pitched scream. _

_Calypso's scream._

_"PERCY!"_

_Then, all I remember is sprinting towards the building, ignoring my friend's pleas telling me to stop. _

"Then, I realized it was Calypso who they were mentioning. I rushed into the Warehouse, and they killed her in front of me. And they got away." I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pressing memory that kept appearing whenever I remembered the voice on the phone.

"Shame, shame." He shook his head, staring out the window his eyes a million miles away. "My fiancée? She was a gang member with me. Died in battle. I wasn't with her. I blame myself for that."

I nodded, understandingly. "Me too."

"So, is there someone else? Have you moved on from Calypso?" I flinched when he said her name, but allowed the question to linger in my mind.

_Is there someone else?_

"Yeah," I said, recalling a girl with blonde curls and intimidating grey eyes. "There is someone else."

. . .

**Third Person P.O.V:**

They were all lined up, Leo Valdez giggling. Yes, giggling. Hysterically, if you want to add.

"Oh my gods, this is going to be awesome."

"Shut up, Valdez." Clarisse grumbled, lines under her eyes. "Just press the damn button."

"Where are the others, anyway?"

"Are you _high_?" Bianca added in quickly. "We got separated from them, like, an hour ago."

"Sugar high, maybe. But no, not on drugs. But ohmygods, this is going to be awesome!"

Clarisse's teeth grit together, her hand flying to her knife. "We've established that, Elf. Now, if you don't push that damn button, I will kick your mother fuc-"

Bianca cut her off quickly, before there was any emotional or physical damage. "Just press the button, Leo." She then turned to Clarisse. "And your sure this won't harm Percy in any way?"

"I'm like, sixty five percent sure."

Bianca rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, sure. Those are great standards-"

"Shut up, girlie. Leo, press the button."

He grinned malevolently. "Here goes nothing..."

Then, he pressed the button that said in big, captioned letters: **DETONATE**.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. *dodges knifes and pitchforks* Hehehe, this took me a little longer than I planned on updating this. Sorry about that. Things have been hectic lately, and fanfiction wasn't my first priority. I promise-no I swear on the river Styx I'll update sooner. Also, please don't feel shy to drop in a review! Last chapter, I got only five. Which I guess I deserved, for not updating. I'll probably update again on the twenty fourth, which is ten days from now. I'm planning on finishing this fanfic by chapter thirty or something. I was originally planning on finishing this by the end of Summer, but I got lazy. And I ate chocolate.**

**Also, thank you for followers and favorites. Oh, and were up to 199 followers. Someone follow this story and we'll make it to 200! Also, please let's get up to 500 reviews this chapter! It would make my day! **

**More Stories by me:**

**Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


End file.
